Company of Shadowed Light
by Fragment of ring
Summary: A What if sequel to TTigerZ's " Betrayal is Silver" The Oracle Failed, Now the survivors have to find new allies to face the Angel of Darkness. To that end they're sent to the Magical Dimension just before Winx Club season 4. Meanwhile Will Start her conquest of Earth. Will the Winx's Help be enough ? What Is Will's real goal ? Violent . Some chapters are not for faint hearts.
1. Prologue:

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H or Winx. If I did, you would know it. I don't own the characters either.

I don't own the prequel of this story "Betrayal is silver, Vengeance is gold" which is a fanfiction by TTigerz who gave me the authorization to write this what if. If you didn't read it, you should understand where it comes from, as well as to read a good dark Will story.

This chapter was written the 12/03/2013. At the moment I publish this 13 Chapter for this story have already been written and are in Beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Company of Shadowed Light<br>**

**Prologue: The Oracle is dead. Long live the Oracle**

"Any last words?" She asked, knowing what would come.

He nodded with his unnerving grin, which she knew was his last. She armed her sword.

"Tempus Retro V..." 'SLSH' Her sword, doused in dark flame, cut at his throat before he could finish. His head fell on the spotless marble before burning away.

"Not on my watch." She said with a malevolent smirk, wiping her sword upon his pale blue dress, before sheathing it back.  
>"As I said, I'm the new Oracle." With those words the body in front of her disappeared and she felt the power entering her.<p>

'Uh. It'll take time to take it in. The man could have easily killed me if he had not been so foolish'  
>As those thoughts crossed her mind she sat back down. There were still others out there. Five former Guardians and the three members of the council she had allowed to remain. But she would give them some time to wallow in their defeat.<p>

After all, the old-man was still right about one thing. Now that she had accomplished her vengeance she had to do something of the infinite time she had. So she would take that time to decide her course.

...

Outside the chamber the first wave of cries was followed by a second, fiercer and shared by all who lived in Candracar. If the first had been out of grief, the second was out of dread. The Oracle had died. Will had won.

Taranee fell to her knees. They had tried, at one point she had even believed they could stall her long enough. That all would be made right and that she would be given a… They would be given a second chance.

Now she knew all was lost. Soon the fallen angel who could have been her friend, had she not been the coward she was, would go out and torture them all once again. And the worst thing, she somehow felt that she deserved it. She had already gone through that, she knew she should try something else, but now all she could do was wait for Hell's door to open. If only her suffering could make it right.

"Taranee Cook." She heard a voice behind her.

She slowly turned her head and saw the battered face of Luba. Her robe didn't look like anything dignified anymore and she was still gripping a broken sword in her right hand

"All is not lost." She said in a surprisingly gentler voice than the one Taranee thought the Elder would have. Maybe the sadness was getting to her. "There are still worlds to be saved"

"Saved!" Taranee burst out. She too was on edge. "She has three Hearts and is now probably absorbing the power of the Oracle. By the time she is out we will all be dead."

"You're wrong on two points, Guardian of Fire." Another voice said from her right. It was the voice of Alfor. The man was helping Cassidy to heal Kadma's burn. As the Guardian of Fire she knew that the woman would bear those scars on her right side forever.

She was about to ask, but seeing Kadma reminded her that Hay Lin had suffered the same fate. She'd thought both Hay Lin and Kadma to be dead, but seeing Alfor and Cassidy try and heal Kadma, gave her hope her final friend had survived as well. She looked around.

"Fear not, Guardian of Fire. Your friend is being healed by Tibor under Yan-Lin's watch. Just behind those fallen columns, we could not take the risk to move her."

"Good, I guess." She said in a trembling voice," How long were you here, I didn't see you enter."

"I've been calling you for a while now as you were self-pitying."Luba said in a tone which she was more habituated to. Now, as Alfor was saying, you're wrong. One, she doesn't even need to go out to kill us as we are now, and that's why I know she doesn't want us dead yet."

"Of course she doesn't, she wants to torture me and Hay again". Taranee mumbled.

"Probably yes, and in a sense, I will let her to do so. Because it's the only mean we have left. The Oracle told us before the battle of a place where you could find new allies and powers. It'll be hard and it won't be enough to fight her, but if you make enough allies you should be able to stop her from invading those worlds."

"So, Guardian in exile." Cassidy said as Kadma seemed to wake. Alfor made his way to where Hay Lin was, probably going to heal her.

"In a way, yes. But we must be sure she won't follow you, so we have to send you to one planet which is already fallen. From there you'll have to make your way and try to prevent her from reaching them. They may not believe you, but you have to convince them and find your way to Magix."

"Magix, what is that? I never heard of it." Taranee asked, resigned.

"It's a test, right." Kadma said with a knowing but hurt look.

"You... You won't come with us?" Cassidy asked at the same time. Taranee was so used to work with her group that she had not thought it strange. But testing them was normal, at least for Hay Lin and her. Now why couldn't they come?

" Yes, once the Air Guardian is healed enough to be moved we will open a way to the Magic dimension before going to destroy the sanctuary where you got your power. We should have done it earlier, but..." Luba bowed her head.

"You had a lot to think about, We all had." Kadma said in a faint voice, massaging her arm. Taranee could still see the tears wept for Angelo. Out of all of them he had been the one who truly had done something for Will.

" Yes, and we already know we won't survive the destruction so don't wait for us and seal the other way. I know you already know how Kadma, and Yan Lin too." She followed. At that moment Taranee saw Yan Lin get up, Hay Lin in her arms. It was still strange to see the old woman in that young body.

"You heard what I said Yan Lin." Luba turned to her.

" Yes... I had hoped it would end here. But as long as there is a hope we have to try. I just hope my little Hay can survive long enough." The woman got met by a strange feeling. It was like when she had first become a guardian. That forgotten feeling of unity, of having something greater than yourself bestowed upon you. However, this time she did not feel impatient to start.

Tibor made a tear and a white, blue portal opened, giving way for a freezing wind. "Do we have anything else to know?" Kadma asked as Cassidy was already entering the fold.

"Only two things." Tibor said gravely, his hand tangled in is beard. "The Magical dimension was ignited from the void with the power of the being that once was Xin Jing. All that was not left in the Heart of Candracar and Aurameres are there."

Taranee was speechless. An entire dimension had been created from leftovers. And now all that power and more was in Will. Could they really win against that? How did she even handle all that power without breaking down.

Finally, she was still the first able to speak again "Okay... And the other?"

"Earth is where it all started. Earth is where it'll have to end." With those cryptic words Taranee felt a violent push and was hurled forward, falling down in the snow. Behind her, she could hear the rasp chant of Kadma and Yan Lin as they sealed the way. And as it closed, she also heard the demented laugh of the monster they had created, followed by a shout.

"YAN LIN!" Both Cassidy and Kadma called for their friend before the fold collapsed. Along with the old woman back in her true body.

"Yan Lin, tell me you're alright." Cassidy ran to her old friend.

"I don't think so..." The raspy voice of the elder woman said " Give me Hay Lin's hands, please."

Taranee looked at her and understood. Yan Lin had taken the hit to protect her granddaughter. With all the power needed to close the fold she had to take it with her body.

"Here... here it is." Cassidy said with a sob, taking both hands in hers while Kadma glowed green as she tried to heal her with her power.

"Thank... I hoped (cough)... I hoped I could stay a little longer (cough) with you... Hay Lin (cough)" Yan Lin said slowly as a Silver aura came from one and went to the other.

"Don't say that Yan. I'll heal you" Kadma said with the most conviction she could. However Taranee could see that the bleeding would not stop. And the weather of this planet did not help.

_' What Am I doing? If it's something like temperature, I can do something.'_She spread her arms and a ring of fire was circling around them, cutting the winter wind. Kadma and Cassidy both nodded at her before going back to tend the Lin.

"Ah, It got warmer... But it won't be enough... and you know it, (cough, cough, cough) It's the same flame that burned your arm and Hay's face..." She stopped taking back her breath and probably letting it sink in, she then slightly turned her head toward her. "Taranee. You are now all that's left for Hay Lin. She is a strong girl, but I know how much frail she is too. She already tried to kill herself twice. Please, be there for her."

"I will." Taranee promised. "On my flame, I won't ever let a friend down." Yan Lin made a small smile before coughing again.

"As for you, my old friend." Yan Lin turned to Kadma."Protect and help those young ones... You're the only one with experience left. Guide them... and don't let your anger guide you." She said the last part jokingly, but they knew she was serious. Kadma just nodded, still concentrated on trying to close the hole in Yan Lin's side. She had almost stopped bleeding, but she had become livid.

"Nothing for me?" Cassidy said, probably trying to up the moral. In that she really reminded her Irma. A less attention whore-ish Irma, which was what they would have needed to oppose Cornelia's stupid plan. Once more, Taranee bit her lips, It was her fault too. She had admitted it before her death, but putting the fault on the others was easier. Deep down she knew that Will's darkness was still in her. It would probably never leave.

"Cassidy... I am sorry." Yan Lin said sincerely. " I should have done something... When Nerissa."

"We already talked about it. It wasn't your fault." Cassidy said gently.

"In a way it was (cough), as much as it was for what happened to Will." Her voice was becoming fainter even so Taranee had gotten the place a tropical temperature. "But I wasn't finished. When Candracar took the heart from Nerissa, it's you they chose as the Leader (Cough, cough)... I ask you to take on that role once more." Taranee could see Cassidy widen her eyes in surprise. The twice resuscitated girl was speechless.

"... But you just said... Kadma.. " Cassidy tried, which made the elders laugh, sending into Yan Lin a cough again.

"She asked me to guide you, not lead. With Zamballa I understood I was not a good leader. I hate to be in accord with Will but good leaders are born not made. You're the one who brought us together, and the only one left without a crippling grief towards her." The last bit left a bitter after taste in everyone. Taranee felt tears on her cheek before they evaporated.

"I... Understand. I will try my best to at least get us safe." Cassidy was trying to hold in her tears. But after everything they had gone though.. She didn't knew which of Fate or Will was the Worst joker.

She then saw the green light fade, even so the tear in Yan Lin's side was still wide. She looked at Kadma and saw her hopelessly tighten her fist around some of the remaining snow. It seemed that she had finally understood she could not heal the burn given by Will.

"As for you... Hay Lin... I wish... (cough) I wish I could have seen your true smile once again." The Silver light around Yan was fading as Hay's was getting stronger. "Please be happy once again... I'll always be with you..."

On those words, the old Silver Dragon drew her last breath and they heard the young one weep as she finally awoke. It was when Taranee finally saw the mark left by Will's dark flame._ 'Oh.. Hay Lin... I hope to see you smile, but you'll never stop crying.'_

* * *

><p>Alfor stood over the body of his old friend, closing its eyes with the one hand he didn't use. When they had gotten to the sanctuary, having let the Guardians to close the fold, there was already someone in. Waiting for them.<p>

"Elyon Escanor, how can someone as pure as you, the light of Meridian, could turn so bad." Luba asked, not waiting for an answer as her broken sword stood between the young girl's ribs, her other hand charging magic to destroy the place.

"How you ask? The same way you let Will become what she is. Not that I complain, but you could have chosen better guardians for the centre of Infinity." Elyon had a snicker as she slowly got up.

"How did you know about the sanctuary?" Alfor asked, still shocked to have found her here. Had it not been for Tibor he would be the one to have his eyes closed.

"I didn't. Will called me and ordered that I wait here for her." She shrugged. "Now that I see what was guarded here, I understand. I would have taken it for myself... but you know the Boss" Alfor Shuddered, what kind of smile was that? Had she gone so nuts as to worship that monster?

"Yes. And yet you failed." As he said that both him and Luba hurled all their power at the swirling mass of energy that was the last bit of power the sanctuary held.

'BOOOOM' There was an explosion,

but he was still alive. Something had gone wrong.

"No, she didn't." Even amongst the ringing of his ears, he could recognize the voice.

"YOU!" Luba jumped at her in anger, forgetting Elyon who struck her by behind with a beam of light.

"Sorry, but no. I can't let you die yet." He heard a metallic snap and saw a cage of light forming around the form of Luba. "You have to see your failure to the end." Elyon said, as the budding Oracle extended her hand to take the last power of Candracar. There was something beautiful, and yet scary to the scene.

His sole solace was that he knew the power of the Oracle would take years to settle in with all those powers in conflict. No one had ever managed to hold the power of the Oracle and a heart at the same time. But if someone could do it, it would probably be her, the one chosen by the Heart .

_' Hurry up Guardians. For one day she might surpass the one that were there before time.'_

Will finally had it all in her and her blood-red hair flickered with power. A power so great that if he wasn't already dying, he would be right now. In the blur of his vision he could see that even Elyon had gotten to her knees.

"You did good Elyon. Now go fetch the others and wait for me in the castle. I am moving." She snickered before turning her icy glare to him. "You know what, you're lucky. That explosion did so much on you that I don't even want to finish the job. " It was true that he felt himself go away. He heard her turn away from him as well as the characteristic sound of teletransportation.

"Now, Luba you're all that remains. You never liked me so I guess you're the only one here that I can't say betrayed me."

_'So, my destiny was to see the last day of this Era. I'm ashamed to even present myself before my predecessor.'_ Those were Alfor last thought as he drifted away.

"For that, I have a surprise for you..." The last sound he heard was that of Luba crying as energy got through her.

* * *

><p>On Arkhanta, Yua, the strongest yet bounded Banshee of Arkantha was one of the rare spectators of the last act of Candracar.<br>"So he failed." She said, passing a hand in the water.  
>She had not felt so scared of someone since forever. This Wilhelmina was very bad news for her plan, as well as for anyone that had a plan for anything for the years to come for that matter.<p>

Even the combined power of all banshee wouldn't be enough to stop her now. There were only three ways out of her quest. Either the Guardians managed to gather what the Oracle had asked in his last wish and it worked or the girl became the next evil goddess. The third option was too horrifying to think about.

And that idiot Ari, who had counted on the Oracle's temporary weakness to attack and save Maqi. She had to prevent him. Convince him to put his plan on hold.

She would get her revenge before she either died or became that monster's slave. She had no illusion, for her there was no other meaning. But she could at least make the idiot wish to keep Arkhanta safe. It would keep it out of The Warrior Queen's radar for long enough for her to break free.

* * *

><p>On Magix, in the Magical dimension, Faragonda, an elderly woman with already white hairs and headmistress of Alfea was getting the school ready for next year, squinting her vivid eyes behind triangular glasses. After the girls had defeated Valtor things were finally getting back to normal and she could take care of the everyday things like the assignments of new rooms for her new teachers.<p>

She smiled, was it already three years. All those menaces had made it look like shorter, and longer at the same time. Now those girls were Enchantix fairies, as far as she had gone. And they would probably get much farther. Maybe they would even get to Sirenix like Daphne before them. They surely had the drive. And destiny seemed to like playing around with them.

Well, Bloom was the keeper of the Dragon's Flame so she supposed it was something to be ready for. Now that she thought about it, she had to check if the Book of Faeries was still in here.

As she descended the stairs, she felt a strange sensation of discomfort. She quickly got down, but there wasn't anything strange. As she was about to enter the section for the enemy of the Magical dimension where she could see that a painting had fallen down, she stumbled on an old book next to the Myths' section.

That section was where they placed stories that even they didn't know if they were true, and strangely enough half of them talked about Earth, Like that one even if it was not the main subject.  
>"At the center of Infinity, The Story of Candracar."<p>

She knew an omen when she saw one and decided she would read it, having already checked for what she was here for. But before that, she had to check what that thing was she had seen in the enemy section. If there was a link, at least she would be ready.

Once I the gloomy hall she saw there indeed was one. The picture which had fallen down was one she had covered up; so much did those men disgust her. The "fairy hunters", the reason Earth had almost no more magic.

Whatever was going to happen, it would be on Earth. A good thing that Bloom had chosen to go to her friend's home this time for the holidays. At least she wouldn't be alone in the middle of an enemy attack when they would come.

Remembering that she still had a book to read Faragonda got back to her bureau while thinking of every time that fate had been a bad joker.

The proof that she never had any good sight was that she never saw the electric eyes behind the painting she had put back in place. But at the same time who would have thought that the biggest threat was on the wall itself since its foundation?

* * *

><p>Will got to walk through her new palace. The palace at the Centre of Infinity was a perfect place to reign from, as well as having her fun. However, something was nagging at her. It wasn't the Guardians, she had let them go away on purpose, so that she could play with them again and again until it was no longer fun.<p>

The whole council of Candracar had been destroyed, its remain scattered to the winds, the blood of the battle already cleaned by the new and old maids she had engaged.

She had even made the place where she had killed the former oracle her bedroom, tossing his body down in the sea of Candracar. It had surprised her to learn there was a sea down that floating castle, but it made for a perfect dump.

Her lone loss was Caleb, but it was his own fault for losing to Angelo, and it made on fewer people she couldn't kill.  
>"So why am I so on edge... I need to destroy something before I start my conquest of Earth or I might destroy it. And that wouldn't do at all. Until I find where Tibor has sent them it's the only place I can really take my time 'playing' with a purpose."<p>

After she had taken over Heatherfield she would go to Fadden Hills saying a little 'Hello' to old friends. Then well... then Earth was waiting for her. By the time she was finished with Earth she would probably have found new toys she could mess up and mess with. Being the heart of Earth would surely help her with that.

"And that is why I can't destroy Earth!" She shouted, lashing out a spear of pure energy in the sky. As she was readying another to see if she could break it, she suddenly had a vision of a purple planet being destroyed as trees ran around.

"Zamballa" She murmured, smirking. It would be perfect to unleash the steam. For some reason she had some issue with the planet even existing. It would be a perfect test of how much destruction she could wreck by her lone self.

"Lisa." She called her personal maid.

"Yes, what do you want Will?" The young girl answered with a soft smile.  
>Since she had gotten with Eric she seemed to be even more beaming than usual. Had she been that happy when she was with Matt? Truly foolish. Yet she didn't say it out loud, just snickering a bit when she remembered Irma's cry when the stupid boy had died.<p>

"I'll be late for dinner." She said before opening a fold to her first act as the new Oracle.

"Understood." She heard Lisa acknowledge as she passed the fold.

'Dzt'

She had chosen the middle of the forest to start even so she knew she should have gone to the central pyramid. As she arrived she let her darkness flame out to burn her direct surroundings.

"Now where is Ironwood..." She mocked a pout, as if she was really thinking about it, basking in the sound her surroundings made.

When she had made a clearing big enough she decided it was time.

"Right, I just have to do this." Will unleashed the biggest storm she could by using each of the elements. The plea for help from the trees, living or not, was a music to her ears.

...

* * *

><p>Here is the end of the prologue. Please tell me what you think of it in the review, I'm opened to any constructive comments.<p>

Don't hesitate to ask if something bother you, I made and am still making a lot of world building as this will probably be my second biggest project. (** Book of Void** Is Still my Biggest, The only reason I don't publish chapter is because I got back to the world building stage and want the next fight to be perfect.)


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter contains an alternate version of Candracar's and The Winx's Magical Dimension's creation as well as Xin Jing's story. I fused the two mythology into one. If you have any questions about it don't hesitate, I'll answer as much as I can without giving spoilers.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Winx Club or W.I.T.C.H.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Company of Shadowed Light<strong>

**Chapter 1 : Hello Houston... You have a problem.**

Faragonda was still reading that book, again and again.

She couldn't believe what was written inside. If it was true then... Historians would have years of work ahead of them.

There was some part in there that she didn't want to believe, Like how the Great Dragon came to be. But those were the part that made the most sense. The dragon's flame was strong, but not enough to create a whole universe. If she was to believe there had been other beings, the Dragon, Phoenix, Waterstars and even the Tree were just what remained after this First Nymph created this universe as a mean to hide away from the lurking darkness after it had almost destroyed her. Letting her original power in the hands of her sisters to protect the Dimensions.

It was when that Heart of Candracar, the first heart, had come to light. That part had been hard to swallow too, how could they not know about each planet getting their powers from a Heart either. But as she made search she found at that it was probably true. Some fairies had even been the Heart of their own planet, making it to history. It had been known long ago but it had been forgotten under piles of histories, changing name or being cut into different parcels. Most likely it had been judged that it was too dangerous to know about those, for someone with a heart and enough knowledge could literally control the magic of a world.

The four Nymphs remaining used the Heart as the centre of a realm in the centre of Infinity, from which they could oversee the Dimensions created around Earth by Xin Jing. It was how Candracar came to be.

Yet they couldn't use what power Xin Jing left themselves so N'ghala gave five girls on Earth the power to defeat evil using a part of that power, which would grow along themselves. So as to not hurt them, they extracted the powers and made it into Aurameres of each element as well as pure energy which was given to their leader, the one chosen by the Heart itself.

N'Galah, Nymph of Stars was chosen for her power as the first Oracle, Guide to the Guardians that had been created so, some of her power passing down in the next as she had become mortal when time began. Still, she lived on for thousands of years.

Elba , Nymph of the moon, still grieving over her sister, had gone to slay the darkness and was chasing it since then outside of the dimensions. Some times their fight created ripples. Before heading out she had been the first trainer of the Guardians and the 'mother' of the witches as they knew them.

Oneide, Nymph of Life, and Tea, Nymph of Light had continued on their previous duty and helped their sisters when they call for help. Tea's Light was protecting the dimension from any Darkness and had taught the fairies while Oneide made it so nature had its course, birthing the countless spirits of nature such as pixies.

But, and that's where Faragonda could say it was the truth, Darkness had taken root in their sister, and was personified in one of her aspects after its creation. The dark phoenix, Darkar. And only Xin Jing's power could truly defeat it, so they had to let the humans do it, teaching them. That was how the first fairy had learned.

As for why Earth had been chosen. It was where everything had begun. The Centre and common point to each of the Dimensions.

Farangonda hadn't known what that meant, she had even asked help from some of the other professors but none had any idea. Most just thought it was just a count. But Faragonda knew. It was forgotten truth written by Arcadia herself.

This book was most likely the oldest in her library yet she just had read it for the first time the other day, after she had the worst impression ever.

"Headmistress Faragonda." She heard Griselda call her from the door.

"You can enter. Do you need something?" Faragonda answered as she closed the book back on her desk.

"Me nothing, But you might need some sleep. Still obsessed with that fairy tale?" Griselda said as her eyes paused on the book.

"Yes, I can't help but think it'll prove vital for time to come. Yet I feel like I'm missing something to understand it fully." She sighed. "But that's not what you came for, isn't it?"

"Quite. You passed so much time on that book that you didn't look at your other message. There is unusual activity on Domino."

"How is it our problem? This is a message for Marion and Oritel or even Bloom if she is still on Domino ".Faragonda answered, wondering why they would even ask for her. " Now that they are back, it's for them. I know they got back not long ago, but..."

"It's what I said, but they insisted you to see it. They found a magical structure that wasn't there before and want to ask for your expertise." Griselda showed her the message in question.

In the middle of it was the image of a young winged woman garbed in pink and cyan. She had never seen any fairy with wings like that, but the woman bared a striking resemblance to Musa. She read the message and in fact it picked her interest.

"So they found this young woman in the middle of Domino's pole, and they can't break the ice coffin?" She asked as she took a good look at the transparent ice-cube. It wasn't the work of a witch, even they weren't that fine. It looked like the thing was finely sculpted and engraved.

"No, Marion and Oritel got there themselves after a patrol spotted the dome, but whoever did this is truly strong and didn't want anyone to get to its centre. It's good that Queen Marion still remembers how to use the Dragon flame or this fire would have burned her, she was the one who took the picture to send it."

"Yes, an almost unbreakable wind dome hiding a living forest with a part burning in a strange course leading to this coffin. I don't know who did this either but it looks like a tomb." Faragonda proposed as her eyes got once more to the book. Each element had been used to make that natural creation in the middle of what was the worst place of the dimension not long ago.

"Do they know how long it was there?" Faragonda asked.

"No, but they think it was there before the planet was liberated from the curse." The brown haired woman begun, reflexively touching the rim of her glasses. "But not long before as Solaria's soldiers made a patrol there a month ago."

"If they patrolled there, why do they think it was before?" She had not read the report fully yet and was getting blurry eyes.

"Because, as you can see here, the rest of the forest is styled under the snow."

" I see." She got up to her window, looking at the rising sun. The last time she had looked it was setting, had she really remained in her office for so long. Her eyes pasted on the symbol of their academy. "Could they see what it looks like from up?"

Griselda was surprised for a moment but still searched through the message. " Hum... yes, here it is, a turn and quarter spiral, the 'coffin' at its centre, protected from the flame by the ice."

Faragonda imagined what it would look like and suddenly she remembered two things. One was where she had seen something similar, the second was Bartelby's announcement after the festivities some days ago. ' The new Company of Light is almost formed, but they still lack some elements.'

She hadn't understood then, but with that book now it was clear. She checked the book cover and saw that as she thought one of the corners was here.  
>"Wind." She muttered.<p>

"What, do you want me to open the window? Are you too hot?" Griselda said as she got closed to her. The woman could be caring when with her friend.

"It's nothing Griselda, I'm alright. The symbol burned in the forest is wind. It was probably that woman's power." She said placing the book back on the table.

"I see... And what does it mean?" Her assistant insisted, seeing it was probably where all the problems resided.

"I don't know. It could be a blessing, a curse or both." She said gravely, "All that I know is that we must find the ones who built this."

"Of course, such strong people left unchecked and unknown..." Griselda started in her usual all-businesslike manner.

"No." She stopped her, crossing her hand behind her back " We must find them before whatever killed that woman finds them, they might be the key to the next crisis to befall Magix."

If she was right, there had to be four others somewhere in the magical dimension. If they could go back to Earth they would have buried her there, which meant that something was going on there, but hadn't reached her ears yet.

Were they attacked by the Fairy Hunters, taking them for fairy? Was there something worse? She didn't know and that more than anything was a bad feeling for her. But if they truly were the Guardians the book told about, one of them must have the Heart of Candracar. And that most of all shouldn't fall in evil hands as the book said it was basically what had birthed the Dragon's Flame, the Water Stars, the Dark Phoenix and the Tree of Life along which each World but Earth in this dimension.

"Understood. Any other thing I should mention to them?" Griselda asked.

"Yes. With one of them down, they'll probably be four women or girls. Whatever happens do not antagonize them. And if they ask for a description, they probably have the same wings." She said as she turned back and got out of her office.

"Where are you going?" the younger woman asked.

"Sleeping. I really do need it." She gently smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Destroying Zamballa had calmed her. She didn't know why but it had. Maybe using her power in such an unrestricted way had helped to stabilize her new powers. Or maybe she just needed to relieve some stress. Either way, now she felt far better.<p>

It had been surprisingly easy too. She even had the time to remain until the planet was nothing more that dust before going back with the biggest smile she had when all of it had started. And when she had folded back, in time for dinner, she felt good and calm.

Well, as calm as someone about to slowly invade the universe could be. She was not afraid, she didn't care enough. She had done all that she truly wanted to do, every cry now as well as all the chaos she would create was just a bonus until she found a new goal. A new foe worthy to play with and mess up.

The Guardians were good and she could wait for them to come back and get a try with whatever they could. She wouldn't have let them go if not for the pleasure of hunting them later again and see them break once again. Cornelia and Irma should praise themselves lucky, even if they were burning in whatever Hell they were sent to. Now, she couldn't touch them. Sure, she could call upon them once she'd mastered her powers, but she somehow felt that the only ones left to gain her respect were the dead. So now Cassidy and Kadma would pay for them.

In short, it was mercy she had done to Yan Lin by killing her like that, even if she had done it to be sure they didn't forget her as well as increase Hay Lin's hatred for her. It wouldn't be fun if she begged to die like last time.

But that would be for later, now she wouldn't bother to search them. She still had some petty vengeance against her former life to do and that meant going back to Heatherfield.

The fold was already open with Nigel waiting next to it in his civilian clothes, her gifts for Heatherfield on his shoulder. Elyon would come too and was waiting in what became her place, behind her on her right, she had become the best out of her servants, the only one still standing by her at the end of the last fight, so as a way to recompense her she had the right to come.

In fact, she didn't want to do the whole job alone. A new Queen of Earth couldn't possibly go back home without an escort.

Cedric, Miranda, Aldarn and Drake had been sent back to Metamoor as to finish the conquest. Eric would remain here, protecting the palace if someone foolish tried anything until she come back. She did offer him to go with her but he had answered that he was sick of Earth and wanted to pass some time with his love. She didn't insist.

Now everything was ready, It was time to go.

"So ready to come back home?" She asked, more for the form than anything as those two didn't have the choice, she commanded and they did. Now if they enjoyed it too, it was just a plus.

"Yes, at least this time we go with you. Those ten minutes last time were boring." Elyon pointed, touching the small dagger she had even so she did not know how to fight much. A smirk was plastered on her once innocent face.

"Well, at least you saw it till the end, I got knocked out before I could really enjoy hurting that bitch." Nigel sniffed lifting his bag. In that small week since he became her knight her corruption had already made a deal with him.

"Well, we were stalled for time. By the way Will, you never said what the Oracle was up too in there." Elyon asked her, putting a hand on her waist.

"And I'll never will, that's for me to know." She retorted, making lighting flicker on her hand to make her point.

"Mou... You're the boss." Elyon bowed down respectfully.

"Exactly, never forget that Elyon and you'll see the dimensions bow before you." She caressed the girl's chin "Well before me first, but even I can't be everywhere."

"As for time, this time we have as much as we want. Nobody's gonna pull the Oracle's trick again so we can take our time to bask in the chaos we'll make. I'll even let you free to avenge against anyone you want before I burn Heatherfield to a crisp... Or should I drown it under the sea... maybe destroy it in an earthquake... Maybe a Tornado, in this part of the country it would give them quite a fright" Will advanced to the fold.

"How much do you bet that she'll do them all." She heard Nigel mutter behind her.

"That's a sucker bet Nigel." Elyon laughed "I can already see the news and researchers trying to understand what's happening."

' DZT' They got through the portal.

Nigel took a big respiration. "Ha, the polluted air of Heatherfield on the morning."

"It's night, Nigel." Elyon snickered. "Probably past midnight, even."

"And it's the dust of Elyon room you're smelling." Will followed. "By the way why did you choose here once again, Elyon?" She turned to the girl dressed in red.

"With last time, I'm sure some cops are still trying to find what happened to me." Elyon remarked, sitting on her old bed.

"Sure enough." Nigel acquiesced. "Making an appearance on Halloween just to disappear again. They all thought you were a ghost back at school. It made the Guardians really mad."

"Well, they're about to wish you were " Will laughed. "As for the cops, you're right, I sense three outside. They're just talking about the light the fold made." Will turned back to her two followers. "How do you say we say hello?" She teletransported in front of the car.

"Wai.." Nigel said, lifting back the gift bag.

"That was mean of you Will. He has his own grudge against the cops." Elyon said, appearing next to her. The two agents were both wide-eyed. She could understand as both of them were more akin to ghosts, especially now in those clothes and floating above ground

"I know, but it was worth it Elyon. Look at their faces." Will slightly tilted her head to the two men and one woman who were in the car. She could see that one of them was slowly getting out, his gun in hand, she sneered.

"Yep, you're right. And it's his fault for not learning magic." Elyon acquiesced, partaking the grin.

"You know that I don't have magic, Elyon. But at least you didn't start before I was here." Nigel's voice came along with the sound of a portal's grating. That finally snapped out the other two officers who got out.

' I can't believe Riddle was right.' Will heard the blonde man murmur.

'Me neither, but he was. That's definitively magic, and that's Elyon Brown.' the other, a brown-haired woman answered as he got out.

"You two there, get down." The bald man barked at them, pointing his gun at her. He had a malevolent grin, and Will could feel a faint energy from him.

"If you want, but you'll regret it " They slowly got down, Will retracting her wings down her body. She was the first to touch down and the moment she did energy got out of the ground, getting the three officers to the ground and shutting down the neighbourhood's power.

"Whoa.. What was that?" The blond man asked, aghast.

"That was magic, Raphael. I told you." The bald man answered, angered as he searched for his gun. He hadn't predicted this.

"Yes, he his right." Will answered, advancing to the bald Man. "And don't even try to use your meagre power on me." This time he was the one surprised, everyone turned to him.

He tried to get his composure back before asking. "How would you know about that, miss Vandom?"

Good, he wasn't trying to deny it, he was either full of himself or not that stupid. Either way it would be fun. However, before she answered the woman finally got what she had heard to go through her brain.

" Vandom... Wilhelmina Vandom... You're dead, we saw your tombstone." She said trembling.

"I'm very much alive, thank you." She said as she wondered if she should get rid of her now or play a little more with her nerves.

"We were told not to investigate, like the Brown case... was it why? " The blond man wondered at loud as his eyes paused on Elyon.

"Probably, those four had a lot of threads to pull on." Will said in disgust.

"Four... Do you mean agent Lair's daughter and her friends? They've gone missing too... they were with you, right." The now named agent Raphael asked.

"Tch.. Once upon a time, yes. Now... they're with their families I guess." The three officers exchanged an interrogating look while Nigel hand Elyon laughed.

"What do you mean?" The one she suspected to be Riddle asked, his gun once again pointed at her.

"She means they're dead, cop." Nigel barked as he let go of the bag, letting out what was inside of it. Will glared at him making him clear she hadn't wanted it to be here.

"..." The three looked down at the remain of the three Guardian's bodies she had managed to keep when she killed them the first time, still fixed in the mask of terror and despair they had died in. For Taranee she had a goblet of her ashes, her name along with the symbol of fire on it.

"What did..." She could see the unaware officers were about to give their lunch back. Shouldn't they be used to such display?

"I killed them, isn't it clear?" As she said that all three guns went to her. Here the fun could start. "I could explain you how but seeing your faces you would die only hearing it." She grinned. "But here are some memories." She sent the images to Riddle as she had felt him try to probe her mind. The man screamed has he mentally relived what she had done to the Guardians.  
>"They had asked for it. They betrayed me and let me to die to ally with that scum." Will said harshly.<p>

The two other officers were now on their knees. They didn't know what they colleague was seeing, but it was likely horrifying.

"And before you ask, yes, I killed their families too." At that she heard Elyon hum.

"Do you have anything to add Elyon?" She asked, seriously not knowing.

"Well, you didn't kill Cornelia's parents, That was Caleb and I... let me take the merit for the little things I did." Elyon said proudly.

"Yeah, sorry." She gave her a smirk in return. The agent weren't following anymore.

"What are you?!" Riddle shouted out, his little private séance finally finished. As he said that a gunfire echoed.  
>' BOOM' The bullet exploded before even going out of the canon. "AHH!" The man cried as is hand exploded.<p>

Immediately the woman got back to the rear of the car, probably where medics were stored as the man got his phone out.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you " Nigel said coming from his back, sword in hand. The man froze.

" Elyon stop the bleeding." Will ordered.

"But..." Elyon started before looking in her eyes, Then she nodded, she had gotten her order. Her hand glowed a bright white and the bleeding stopped, leaving the man pale. The woman had made signs to touch her gun but then she probably remembered how Riddle had even gotten like this because she immediately stopped.

"Now to answer your question, mister Riddle. I'm Wilhelmina Vandom, former leader of Guardians of the infinite Dimensions, Holder of the power over Energy itself, Heart of Candracar, Warrior Queen of Meridian, Conqueror Of Metamoor, vanquisher of the Guardians with ease I might add ,Conqueror of Candracar , Killer of the last Oracle and now new Oracle of Candracar, Destroyer of the planet Zamballa, Heart of Earth and, when I'll feel like moving on, Queen of Earth!" She had started in a murmur and ended in a roar she had made sure was heard all through the city. Riddle was livid, and his to colleagues were not better " Did I forget something Elyon?" She turned to her follower.

"Not anything of importance my Queen." Elyon beamed. Even evil the girl knew how to be cute. It could be creepy sometime, but who was she to talk.

"Good, you can let go."

When she said that Elyon's hand stopped glowing and Riddle fell down, dead. As if waiting for that moment the power in the neighborhood finally got back on and the street lit. However, there were no loud cheers of solace as they usually would at the end of a light out.

In their place there was a long silence, followed by a scream. Everyone around had been tacitly looking at them as Will and Elyon had sparkled with power, giving the only light in the street.

"Now you can call." Will said as Nigel gave back his phone to the officer. But as the officer looked his cell was already dialing. "I was talking to the phone not you. Nigel you can finish him off."

The man fell down, a small blade through his heart. "Ah, I really wanted to kill at least one when we got back. They never believed us when we said the Earth was in danger, now they'll see." He wiped the blood on the man's coat. There was blood on his own shirt, but it was red so nobody would see until their visit to the next office.

The last agent was trembling on her feet, knowing she wasn't getting out of it.

"Miss Will, how many ambulance should I call for?" The phone asked in a voice reminiscing her of her former one.

"One should suffice. I'll let this one live for now. She'll be useful to drive Nigel around" Will said as she got near the woman.

"Understood." The phone answered. She had always liked the machines, they did her bidding as asked without asking why, and with her power they were all under her control. If she wanted to do it quickly all she had to do was find a computer and order it to give her control of every machine on Earth. All that would remain where some lost places she didn't really care for and could stage a metal-age rebellion for her distraction.

"Whoa.. What will you do to me?" The woman asked as Will placed her hand on her cheek.

"Oh, nothing, I could brainwash you but that would be no fun." The woman was wide-eyed. It was like she was bullying a small child. "In its place, I'll count you two little stories."

* * *

><p>Joel Mac Tienan felt like was going insane. It all had started almost two years ago with mysterious vanishing of the young Elyon Brown and her family. Officially they had moved to Canada. But when they had called there, there was no name at all.<p>

Then they had interrogated their friends, but they hadn't responded; some were obviously hiding something. Yet when they tried following them, agents started to act strange.

One of said friends was the daughter of Heatherfield's chief officer and another the daughter of a major judge so they had been forced to do it sneakily.

After a half a year they were about to drop the case when Will Vandom was reported dead. However, there was no corpse to see and after digging a little there had been disparity in the testimonies. He just didn't know how she had died and soon both the mother and his chief ordered them to stop. He did, but decided to continue on Elyon, albeit being even more stealthy about it.

For eight months there had been nothing, even their friends had acted as if the girl had never existed. Before the coffin was closed Irma Lair Had started to date with Matt Olsen, Vandom's boyfriend. However he had been forced to ask for not really official help when one of his officers which had gotten too close had resigned and became a gardener after trying to ask the boy if he knew anything when they were once more out of lead.

Then, like in a scary fairy tale, Elyon came back on Halloween's day, her 18th birthday. She was seen by almost all the youngsters at a party thrown by her friend. When she disappeared some minutes later everyone at the party said they had fallen ill, like they would feel in the presence of a ghost. The only ones not to say so had been Irma lair, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin and Matt Olsen even so the boy had been admitted to the hospital after feeling faint.

As for Elyon Brown, no sign.

Soon followed the gruesome, but likely accidental deaths of one member of each of their families as well as one of Cornelia Hale, the apparent leader of their little band. The cases were all suspicious, but no one could have possibly done them on purpose. However at that same time the groups started to fall out and an agent heard them accusing each other for the deaths a little before Christmas.

The only one to believe this theory among their group was Riddle, the unofficial help he had man was a little eccentric, but he knew his stuff , the HQ had vouched that was a specialist in such strange cases.

The problem was that he was obsessed with magic and was the one to propose himself when he had asked for exterior help. He had made up a whole theory that each of those girls had control over an element and had shown obviously fake pictures about them using their powers. He had linked the four deaths to each of the elements and in that he was right.

Then again, maybe he should have listened more for the strangest yet was to come. After the disappearance of the Browns to Canada was the disappearances of the Hales, Lairs, Lins and Cooks to Hawaii. While the girls had remained here. Even their boyfriends had gone with their families and chief Lair was still working on a rather tricky affair.

It didn't make sense.

Then, one month and a half ago the girls themselves had disappeared, this time without any excuse. No news until last week where they found that bag in front of the old Brown's house, along with the beheaded body of Raphael and the body of Riddle who had died of internal heart bleeding. The coronerHis heart exploding under the pressure even so he had is hand cut, exploded by his own malfunctioning gun.

The call had been made by Raphael, and it was his voice. But when they got there with the medic, he was already dead. As for Maria who was supposed to be with them, she was now in a psychiatric hospital talking about fallen angel and castle in the sky.

Thinking back about it he shuddered again. What they had found in that bag was the flailed and poisoned body of Cornelia Hale, the slowly drowned body of Irma Lair, the exploded body of Hay Lin and the ash which had been confirmed to be of Taranee Cook. Once again the elements were there.

The three still recognizable bodies had two holes in their back. 'Where wing would have been.' Joel thought to himself. He was starting to think like Riddle, but after the report he had from the last week... _'No, I must remain on track.'_

Once more he looked for the file he had. Had it not been for Vandom's hair present on each crime scene since then he wouldn't be the one in charge, but he was the only one left who knew enough about the case. Almost the lone cops left too. _' If only it had been the end.'_

In fact, it had only been the beginning. They had received a call from a downtown bar that one of their officer was there, rambling about the end of the word. It turned out it was is co-worker Maria.

That same night they found there was a call about two other disappearances. Courtney and Bess Grumper. Three days later they found Bess, voicelessly crying in front of the Sheffield Institute. She was nude and spurted numerous wounds, but the worse was the one in her throat where her vocal-cords had been cut, and her right hand where her thumb had been cut. She was holding in her hand the hand of her sister.

This time it was plain day and the journalist had quickly learned about the story. The poor girl had been tortured for three days and had probably seen her sister die, but those parasites had been unable to understand, just seeing the good story.

He didn't know who was worse then, her aggressor or the journalists.

He quickly had his answer when they found the second body two days later, when the girl had finally managed to get across what had happened in the midst of her cry and panic crisis. A nasty puzzle made into a riddle, that's what they had found.

In the meantime, down town gangs had become more active. The police's centre had been attacked and they were now forced to work from home for the ones still alive. At first he had counted on exterior help but the Mayor insisted that they should not, less they spooked the already scared population.

"After all, these are only small gangs getting excited about nothing." The man had nervously said, his visage pale. Joel's 6th sense was saying he was hiding something.

"Captain Tienan?" His assistant called from the hall.

"Yes, Lindy... What's the problem this time?" he asked with a sigh.

"You.. You should come see the TV." She answered, voice shaking. He didn't know what to prepare for, but it wouldn't be good.

* * *

><p>"Why are they so stupid?!" Hay Lin shouted as she marched back to a café along with Cassidy. Kadma sighed.<p>

"It's not their fault, they don't know us." Cassidy answered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

It had been hard for the young girl more than for any of them. She had to bury her grandmother a second time, killed by what she still felt as her own fault. What saddened Kadma was, as much as she tried not to, she could not help but think she was right.

She still held a burning hate for Will, even after she had learned that it was Irma who had killed her grandson when trying to take the monster from behind. She let down a tear once again. In the end Will was still the evil that had taken from her the last family she had twice. Now that she thought about it, they were all without ties now.

The four of them were in their Guardian outfit which they couldn't seem to get out of. But here on Isis they looked normal as it seemed it would be on any other planet in the magic dimension.

They now had crossed four of those worlds and the worst had been the first.

The first was the frozen planet where they had left Yan Lin's corpse, using their power in their strongest form to give a her a dignified tomb. Even if a creature like the great troll, which attack them, tried he wouldn't get to her. From what they had seen until now it would take a group of their strongest fairies, wizards and witches to even break away to the ice coffin.

They could only pull spells like that when their feelings were all the same, and it took a long ritual. The only who could break it easily was the one who had given her those scars.

They had passed two days in the forest created around Yan Lin's tomb, living on the fruit the forest accepted to give them. On the third day they had gone to explore out in the blizzard once more and had made a very bad encounter. She still couldn't believe their luck that this dimension had a portal forming out of nowhere. If not she and Hay Lin would not be the only one with nasty scars.

'Ah Zamballa.' She supposed its heart was now already under Will's control. Her right side itched only thinking about her and she was forced to hide her right arm under her robe so that she didn't get any unwanted attention.

That portal had taken them to a little planet where the wind seemed to sing. It had been perfect to calm Hay Lin nerves. The girl had been crying all her tears that night in the cave they had slept.

Once more Kadma had used her power over earth to make sure they could live. They also got some meat from a strange flying Lion which tried to attack Taranee and Cassidy as they were scouting for any sentient live. As for water and heat, well it was a build in function for those two.

The problem had been that the cave they used to sleep was the hiding place of some smugglers, out for some rare animals that lived there.

In a way Hay Lin's sadness had saved them. The trauma had made her a really light sleeper and she had heard the out-laws from afar and had been ready when they tried to get the drop on them.

The only thing they weren't ready for were the two witches that commanded them. But next to Will, they were nothing, not that they could fight her. Cassidy had frozen most of the humans, ushered by Taranee's flame in her front while Kadma had taken on a witch using fire magic on her own. Hay Lin took on the Witch using screeching sounds, developing an air wall to stop the atrocity of a sound that almost paralyzed them before knocking her out by behind using her invisibility to pass.

They had then bound them using their own ropes, Kadma making sure they remained asleep thanks to a sleeping plant. It was their first real fight together as a team and it had gone quite alright. That more than anything had solaced her heart. They then took their transport stone, menacing one of the human to know how to use it.

Here they had another problem, It was set to a place. The other hiding place of the smuggler, on the main planet of the system. And those out-law had just fled it.

Still, Cassidy chose that they had to give it a try, saying that it was probably their only mean to move until they found another portal, which could take them to somewhere worse.

Sure enough, they were captured by the soldiers the moment they crossed. When the soldiers had taken them they gave back the crystal with the information about the real smugglers they were looking for to get away from the jail they had been sent in. Then, as clandestine they had been sent to the next planet that accepted people, received refugee without any thank for doing their job.

While there they had tried to warn them from Will, but nobody had even wanted to listen to them, taking them for young fairies away from their schools.

In the end they were sent from Melody to Isis. It was only during the flight that they finally could talk to someone who listen to them. One of the younger soldiers had taken an interest in Taranee so the girl used her charm to get information about the dimensions they were in.

They had learned he was a specialist from the school of Red Fontain on Magix, here to get used to his future post. They also learned what exactly fairies were here. Which in fact was not that far from what they really were as fairies were Guardians of their world.

He had been surprised when, after he asked from which school they were, they had answered Sheffield like usual. Realizing their error they just lied about it being a small unknown school.

When they tried to warn him about Will all he said was it couldn't be worse than Valtor, a man who apparently almost took this dimension during the last year. And that whatever happened the Winx would save the day.

Asking where those Winx were was the next thing they had wanted but it was then that his chief stopped the discussion by calling him to drive. The rest of the trip they hadn't been able to talk to anyone.

Once on Isis they separated, she and Taranee went to do some research in the local library while Cassidy and Hay Lin asked around and tried to find something to eat. Taranee had permitted them to remain in contact thanks to her telepathy.

Finding the library had been easy as people were kind enough once they saw their wings, even if they had found out that they thought they were only first years. Kadma almost shouted out at them, but was calmed down by Cassidy reminding her that her Guardian's form did make her look like a 16 year-old.

The problem was that the library was huge, and even if all books were magically made so that anyone could read them it was hard to find what they wanted.

At least until a librarian, thinking they moved too much, was kind enough to explain them how to search using the magically powered research system.

They had first searched for a history of the magical dimension, but the book didn't make any sense.

"Why are they so fixated on Fire?" Kadma had asked as she read the passage about the Great dragon, which made Taranee smile.

"At least my powers are gonna impress some people." She had answered. "But why did they seal the water stars? Me and Cassidy don't kill ourselves when we touch." She continued.

"I don't know, but in fact, I don't think they are talking about the pure elemental things. Look there is not a mention about the Earth in the creation of the universe." She had said which Taranee acquiesced. Once they had finished Taranee got to search more about the threat they had faced while she did research about the different planets. When their stomachs started to grumble they decided it was time to eat and contacted Hay Lin and Cassidy.

15 minutes later and here they were.

"So, found out anything?" Cassidy asked as she seated.

"They have magic everywhere and contact to each planet of their dimension, but I think you already saw that." Kadma started.

"Yep, we saw." Cassidy nodded. "I had to understand how their magicnet worked to book a place for us tonight. By the way Kadma, you still know how to make gemstones, don't you?" She winked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, I know. It's how I paid that book. Taranee is good to refine them too, so money won't be a problem."

"Good, because everything I could find here was over pricey." Cassidy said with emphasis of large movements of her arm.

"Are you sure? We don't even know how their currency compares with the Earth's. If there are others who can make gems like Kadma it might not be that much." Taranee pointed out.

"Maybe. But the book we took wasn't too much." Kadma followed.

She was thinking about it, making a comparison to the prices she could see for their dinner when Cassidy cut in. "Whatever I don't want to get a course on economic now. Anything else?"

"Their story of the creation of the dimension is... interesting, but it lacks some details. For example, either there is one big Heart or they don't know about them. Which I find hard to think about if they are truly a magic society." Kadma continued pondering.

"They don't know about it." Hay Lin stated. "They're about to get even more blindsided that we were." Her voice was sad, as if she was already pitying them.

"Not if we can stop it." Both Cassidy and Taranee answered at the same time in caring tone. Hay Lin had changed since that day, they could all see it. She had stopped smiling and with her scar she always looked like she was crying, which she probably was inside.

"It also seems they had their own share of bad guys in the past, and still some now if we are to believe that boy in the ship. Once we found enough, we should probably head to Magix." Kadma noted, remembering their discussion.

"Right, everybody we asked said that it was sort of the dimension's neutral capital. It's also where the Winx he talked about were last seen, and they are known for winning against the three last threats."

"That's a better track record than WITCH, not that we ever really tried." Taranee said in self-loathing, which was followed by Hay Lin shameful nod.

"Girl. Stop rehash the past. You made an error with Will, We made an error with Nissa, what's important now is how we make it right again. Right now Will is probably destroying lives in Heatherfield. But once she has enough, she will go bigger and eventually find this dimension. And by then she will be even stronger." Cassidy said, looking both of them in the eyes. Kadma had to admit she was impressed.

"We know" Taranee said as she lowered her head.

"If My death could make thing right, I would gladly throw my life away again." Hay Lin followed.

"But it doesn't work like that. We need you alive, and well. So snap out of that gloomy attitude you got and..."

"My grandmother died because of me... again. She saved my worthless life when she would have made a far better choice to stay alive." Hay- Lin continued her woe.

Kadma couldn't take it anymore, she took her by the collar "Yes, probably." She said, getting a glare from Cassidy. "But she believed in you. We all respected and loved ger. She was one of the sole friends I ever had. Instead of weeping you should try to prove that she was right saving your life." She finally released her.

Hay Lin remained there for a while, glaring back as her silver aura shimmered around her. Nobody dared to say anything and she could see the waitress avoiding them.

Finally, she breathed loudly before sighing. "You're right. Both of you. I needed to hear that. I've cried enough for now, I will hold back my tears until we are through." She said before sitting back, Taranee placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. It would take time until she was able to smile again, she would never be the one she once was. But at least it didn't feel like she would throw her life away.

"Good, because in case you didn't see it, you're the strongest of us right now. We can't do this without you." Cassidy had in a smile.

"Hey." Taranee complained, but Cassidy stopped her with a sign of her hand before finishing

"We can't do this without each of us. Now what were we talking about?" She turned back to Kadma.

"We were talking about the Winx." She answered, glad that they were back on track, and in a better spirit "They are a group of fairies led by the Princess of Domino. Remember that iced planet where we let Yan Lin?"

"Yes. The planet was creepy, but at the same time I felt like it was the best place for us to let her." Taranee answered as the other nodded.

"If that's it, the planet is no longer frozen." Cassidy intervened.

"How so, from what we read it was cursed 16 years ago by the oldest Evil they had on this Dimension." Kadma was surprised. The old evils weren't easy to defeat. She still remembered that time on Basiliade. In fact, she didn't want to remember. Without Luba's tips she would have lost her life there. Since then she had decided that she should always ask information about their enemies before the fight. A thing she had forgotten until Nerissa painfully reminded it to her.

" I don't know, but older isn't better. We should know, look at Will." They all had a shiver.

"Well. Either way it seems that her highness managed to save her kingdom with the help of her friends and the Prince of Eraklyon. And it seems that this planet's princess doesn't like it." Hay Lin continued, now actively taking part in the conversation.

"I didn't hear that last bit." Cassidy commented, surprised in turn.

"I'm the Air guardian, remember?" She said as she looked like she wanted to smile at her witty remark.

"Yeah right." Taranee gave a cocky smirk. "If that girl is the Princess of Domino, then she must also be the keeper of the Dragon's flame."

"You mean that thing that sounds awfully like a rip off from the Heart of Candracar, only Flame as it sole power?" Kadma asked as she remembered that first book they had read.

"Yes. Which means we have to find them. For now they're our best bet to find allies." Taranee said, turning to Cassidy for approval.

" Hum.." The Water guardian thought. "You're right. As you said we should probably try to head to Magix. It's really seems like it's where we will find people or information we might need. At least the people here don't seem to take us seriously." That last bit was said in a growl. She remembered Hay Lin´s comment when they got back. This dimension didn't know about Candradar, Hearts or the Guardians.

There were numerous magic users, some strong enough to vanquish ancient evil. But so were they and it wasn't enough to gain victory against someone as wicked and strong as Will.

"Well sounds like we have a plan. Tomorrow we go to search for a mean to travel between worlds and head to Magix. It's too late to do it today and we might still find a way to contact the rulers of this planet about Will."

They all nodded.

_' I just hope nothing happens until tomorrow'_

_..._

* * *

><p>Note : This chapter is the 3rd shortest after the prologue and chapter 2. Don't get used to so fast an update. I plan to release 1-2 chapter per month.<p>

Please tell me what you think of chapter and the story in the review, I'm opened to any constructive comments.


	3. Chapter 2

**I know it's later than I had promised but it wasn't my fault. As you may know TTigerZ who beta this story was ill for awhile last month . The good new is that the next chapter is already Beta'd so it won't be long before it is published.**

**On an other note, please review after reading the chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own WITCH or Winx ( I do own the new Winx transformation but unless I decide it otherwise I won't show it or even say its name before it show up in story, that would be a spoiler . I can give spoiler but you have to merit it )  
><strong>

**Warning : As you may have seen the last chapter some scene can be graphic . It is still tame here but I prefer to say it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Company of Shadowed Light<strong>

**Chapter 2 :Meeting: The Red and The Black**

Ogron, leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle, glowered. They had been hunting for years, capturing fairy after fairy, but they still didn't have all of them. They were still lacking one for them to have the ultimate power.

They'd been searching for her on every continent but the only lead they had found was that she might be near America's West coast. A lead which had been all but confirmed when they felt numerous magic signals in that region some days ago.

Now they had narrowed it down to two possibilities. One led to Bloom, a fairy found almost 4 years ago in Gardenia. But she wasn't on Earth now. They had a hunch she had been sent to the magical dimension, but they still didn't know where to exactly as the dimension was big.

The second lead that they were now following, had picked up just now and led to Heatherfield.

And so they were making their way to Heatherfield.

As they flew to the town and Gantlos was trying to pinpoint the location, Ogron wondered how they had missed such a strong power. The only possibility was that she had been somewhere else or under the protection of a border they hadn't felt. Which meant someone stronger than them was protecting her.

But whatever it had been, now she was in a place they could pick her, and finally reclaim absolute power as Earth, centre of Dimensions, would be theirs.

"Gantlos, did you find her?" He asked as his blond companion flew next to him when they finally got into view of the city. Even so energy was his specialty, Ogron had to admit Gantlos was by far the best at tracking magical energy. Once he had found a trail he never let it go.

"Yes, but it's weird, I can feel two magic sources and one is almost as strong as yours." He answered.

"Well, maybe there are two, it isn't impossible. Imagine they are sisters." Dunman remarked, flying in his raptor form.

"I guess it's possible. But I don't want to take any chance." Ogron thought out loud "We will take them both on at the same time. I go this way for the strongest with Anagan. Dunman go with Gantlos to catch the other one."

"... They had to be at two different corners of the city." Dunman muttered as he looked towards his destination.

"Are you sure? We don't even know where she is. And they emit strange power for fairies." Gantlos said, worried for some reason he couldn't phantom yet.

" Yes, I feel it too. But I can also feel the energy emitted by the city itself. It's the same feeling as Gardenia, this city is magic." The others nodded, he was their leader for so many years that they knew there wasn't any need to contest his decisions.

"Ok, but still take care. Your prey is the one I can feel is the most tied to Earth, so it's probably her." Gantlos continued as they finally touched down in a deserted park

"Thank for the tip. We will meet back here once we have captured our preys." He said, waving to his long time friend while he made his way to the power he could sense.

"Should I go ahead?" Anagan asked with a smirk.

"No." Ogron stopped his overexcited brother. "You heard Gantlos right. She is almost as strong as me." He looked around, taking in the layout of the modern city. It was so different from the town he had made his first arms.

He then looked down at his black leather vest and pants before shrugging. They had changed their outfit multiple times to fit with the passage of time, but he always found it destabilizing. "We are on her turf. If she gets away she would manage to hide before I can find her back and I would have to ask Gantlos to track her again. The only reason I can pick her general position is because she is using her power right now."

"Ok boss." The Black Wizard said as he walked behind him.

As they walked down the street, he noticed a strange thing. Even so it was early night there was no light out in the street. As far as he knew it was the weekend and people should be around, he should be hearing the stupid laughter of children running around and see people out to ready for their date.

"It's too calm." Anagan said, speaking his thoughts.

Instead of everything all he could see were people lining the walls, he could see silhouettes lightened by candles inside the houses. But no one seemed to want to be out. The city was like they had already conquered it. They were afraid of something.

And as he turned a corner to the street that would lead him to his target he thought he understood what.

Numerous shops had been broken in and he could see two gangs fighting one against another, using firearms and blades alike.

He remained here, looking for a while and finally the law officers arrived. They were not numerous, but armed as if there was a war going on. Which could as well be the case.

They didn't even get a summation before firing their rifles at the gangs. Most started to flee, but some remained. He saw that those all had a three winged blazer on them.

"You there, go away, this is not the moment to be out. Only the 'Dark Angels' are mad enough to fight against the army." He heard a man shouting behind him before a gun fire echoed, spilling blood on his coat.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ogron scowled, turning to the man who had fired hidden behind a corner. He was a blond man, as tall as him with an eye lost by what he could identify as scar given by magic.

"I Saved that boy the suffering." The man said, still hidden " I know you magic-type. Nobody believed me when I said that this city has been invaded by magic. But I know what burned my eye. That girl isn't normal. And neither are you." The man said before running down the street.

"Anagan, after him." Ogron ordered. What the man had said had picked his interest. Humans from Earth shouldn't know about magic, but that one knew, and despised it.

"Yes boss." Anagan answered with an amused grin. One minute later he was back, the man in his hands. "Here he is."

"Good. So, how do you know we are Wizards?" Ogron started to ask.

"I don't know what species you belong, but that monster left me a gift before I could flee. My burned eye can see magic." Ogron looked at the man and in fact he could sense some magic energy in it. But it was dark. Was the last fairy on Earth a dark Fairy, it would be ironic.

"What happened to this city? Last time I checked it was pretty peaceful." Albeit it had been almost 50 years ago. But the change was drastic.

"As if you didn't know. The whole world has heard about what happened here." The police officer said in disgust.

"Well, we don't really take in the happening of the world." Anagan answered for him."Now answer." Energy gathered in his hand.

The man looked around, seeming to ponder his options before finally starting to talk "I'll die whatever happens but here it is..." The man made him the long count of all strangeness and atrocities that had happened from the last 2 years to the last two months, the rhythm of them upping gradually until it drove the city into chaos topping when the Mayor had been found out burned and frozen to death at the same time in the middle of the park.

Before that there were already riots of citizens asking for more means to stop the gradually upping violence. But even when the state had finally started to intervene nothing changed.

People who had tried to move out had been found out dead, their cars burned. Now the civilians passed their time closed in their homes where electricity had been robbed.

During the day things were calm most of the time, even if some fights would start because of the nerves. Even the schools were still open. But once the sun started to disappear you had to be inside if you wanted to evade the gang fights or worse, be attacked by the "Fallen angel", as the ones who had seen her called her.

"The fallen angel hum... Why call the fairy like that?" Ogron asked, feeling he was touching the important part.

"Remember when I said that it started with the disappearance of one girl, and the death of another? They are the ones who gave me that scar. And the supposedly dead one has black wings." This was it for Ogron. They had finally found the last fairy on Earth he was sure of it.

"I would say, Jackpot !" He clamoured out in evil joy lashing out a shock wave which took out all the armed men that had circled them while the cop talked. "Let him go now. We have to find this Will Vandom."

* * *

><p>Elyon was having the time of her life. If she knew it would be so fun she would have done it earlier. Well, she had done it, she did it every day, in fact. But with that one it was was in the Grumper's home. Her parents were sleeping in the room next door, they wouldn't wake up.<p>

"Bess, are you alright?" She asked with the stolen voice.

The voiceless girl squirmed under her touch.

"..." She tried to say what Elyon knew as a no. Bess was afraid of the figure she had taken even more that she was of Elyon herself. After all she knew it detail by detail.

"Good, I wouldn't want the one who killed me to be in good condition." She said, touching the scar Will had made Bess while cutting her throat. She still didn't know how Will had made her survive, but she guessed that, as she had said, it was for her to find out.

She had tried it on the people they had captured here or in Meridian as a mean to train, but she always killed them or fried their brains.

But here Bess was still alive, her screams only heard by Elyon, Will, and Taranee if she ever passed near.

"How was it to be the centre of attention like we always wanted? I could see it from where I was. " Elyon continued, flashing the image of the journalists through Bess's mind. She tried to hide herself behind her hand, but Elyon took her by the right thumb.

"I can't believe they gave you with _my_ right thumb, you're my twin, but still." She touched her own right hand, without a thumb in the form she had chosen. It was impractical, but it really added to the game. "You're the one who stole it from me, as I was begging even." She had mastered that mocked anger.

...

'Please stop' Bess tried to roar, even so she knew she had no voice. Somehow she knew that her sister understood, she always understood.

"Stop what? I have nothing left to do, you know." Her sister answered in her low angered voice.

'I had no choice, please.' Bess pleaded again. She still remembered the first time her sister came back. She had been overjoyed, believing that it truly had been a nightmare and that she had just woken up.

"You had a choice, you could have not done it. We could have found a mean to get out together!" Her sister howled. She didn't know and Bess didn't want her to know. It was truly her fault. If only she hadn't been in love with that monster.

She had loved Nigel. That was why she had accepted to follow him downtown.

"I wanted to protect you, and that's how you repaid me!" Her sister had followed her out of concern, and had also gotten captured by those three. Two of them were supposed to be dead, but instead they were there waiting for her. And like vengeful spirits they had tortured her. The only thing that hadn't been done to her was physical rape. Elyon had proposed it, but Will had refused, saying it was the only evil she wouldn't do, except if it was with someone who merited it.

'I thought you had betrayed me, I was scared.' She continued. After three days without sleep they let her out of her prison, just to see her sister in the arms of the man who had put her in there.

"And you think I wasn't. They made me the same thing they did to you! and showed it to me at night!" Courtney shouted again.

'I know, they told me... but... I was so angry, and so tired.' Bess continued, taking her head in her arm as her headache came back. It was a good sign she knew. After that day she would often get a crippling headache just before passing out. And if she passed out she would not see the ghost.

"So tired... that you cut each part of my body with a scissor?" Courtney asked once again, the jigsaw mark appearing on the body.

' I... You cut my finger first.' Bess tried to defend herself, not wanting to confront reality.

"You know well that it was an accident. It was your own scissor that did it." Bess heard the sound of a metallic object falling. She squirmed once more. If she could flee or cry, she would. But she had already lost all the tears in her body and there was no fleeing from a ghost, her lack of voice was the proof as she couldn't flee Will.

'I'm... sorry. I don't know why I did... It was as if..' The headache was nearing the breaking point.

"You didn't control yourself fully." Another voice than her sister's said before she passed out, all she could see was red. Followed by a chilling laughter.

She believed the headache would free her, but she was wrong. As she slept she dreamt about that last night once again. She tried to stop herself, but there was no changing the past.

When she woke up, she could feel a cold object in her hand and had a metallic object in her hand. She also felt sticky. She tentatively got up, but slid on a liquid at her feet.

She got her eyes up... and screeched in a noiseless but deep despair.

...

Elyon couldn't get the smirk from her face as she heard the scream in her mind while she closed the door of the apartment. It had truly been wonderful. She couldn't thank Will enough for the idea. She was surprised she hadn't done it herself. It was rare for her to let them have the best of the fun.

It could only mean that what she was doing to Uriah was worse... But what could it be ?

After all, she was sure that only Will would do that to someone she had already forced to be unable to let go of her life.

Yes, she had done it. But she was a victim to Will's darkness too... ' humpf'

She couldn't even think about that lie without laughing. She had given in willingly and she knew it. Will had just sped up the process and given advantages. Whatever happen she would never regret what she was now thanks to her, she didn't even need the shackles that was the vow to follow her.

She didn't get a lot of time to bask in the still crying mind of Bess before she got hit by a dark wave to the side.

"Who dares?" She shouted as her hand were already alight in the light of Meridian.

"We are the Wizards of The Black Circle and you are going to die." Another man's voice came from behind her and tried to lash out at her from the side but she created a shield which stopped the black and purple figure.

"Not today, sorry. If I died without her accord, my queen would kill me." She flew up.

"Tch, so strong without wings... And her magic hurt me. Are you sure we didn't get the stronger one Gantlos?" The one which had attacked her said as he transformed, going after her.

"Yes, she is weaker that the one Ogron went after. But she might be a witch. Either way we must make sure." The one with the cowboy cap, just identified as Gantlos answered, he seemed to be the leader of those two. But he gave off a feeling much like hers, the one of the second. There was someone higher up and from what she had heard he was probably going to attack Will.

She grinned. "Witch... well that would be a good joke. But I have no wings." She hurled twin rays of light to each of her foes. The first one hit the wing of the Metamorph while a shock wave stopped the other.

"So you're not a fairy... We must get rid of her and go after the other one." The crow screeched before making a turn in the sky. He was weak but was slowly getting annoying.

"Now would you tell me what you want with Will?" She asked as she moved to dodge another black wave, but was struck by the follow-up punch as the man jumped high. "Ouch, you would hit a frail girl like me " She got her dagger out and slashed at his arm while creating another shield to block another attack from his stooge.

"You're not frail girl, witch. And I see you're not a stupid do gooder. What would you say working for us, I'm sure Ogron would like to have a witch with us." The man said as he got down."As long as you obey, you could have a part of our power once we have Earth in our hands."

"I'm sorry, I already have another allegiance. And I prefer to be on the winning side." She healed the gash which had opened on her cheek. "And I know that your friends are attacking Will, so you are not on it." She landed on a building to save a part of her power and fired a wicked light chain around her, whipping the two to the ground.

"Will, I suppose that's the name of the one on the other side of the city. She has no chance against Ogron." The cowboy man sneered as he got up flinging his fist to the ground. Suddenly the building cracked and started to collapse. Elyon got back into the air thinking it was a good thing that it wasn't the building Bess was in, she wouldn't want her to get out of it so easily. But while she was distracted a wolf like creature jumped at her and ditched her into the next building. ' Ugh ' she bit her lips.

"If you don't come with us then you just have to die." The wolf sneered.

"We will see." Light exploded from her body forcing the wolf to close his eyes so that she could go back into the air. "But I doubt you Wizards have enough power to defeat her if she uses her power."

* * *

><p>A little earlier, on the other side of the city, Uriah was shivering as he got in the basement of the Dark Angel's HQ. If his father learned he was here he would probably ground him, or kill him. But it would be worse if he didn't come. Will was past scary. He didn't know what the hell she was but he knew one thing, she wasn't a ghost. Ghost weren't that real.<p>

She had boarded him the morning of the day Bess had been released. In fact, he was the one who had let her there under her order.

_*He was going to school when she appeared in the corner of one of his personal shortcut. He had first thought she was just someone who looked like her, but when she called him he recognized her irritating voice._

_'Uriah'_

_He immediately started to run, but was blinded by a blue light before finding himself in an underground hideout, a black blade pointed at his throat._

_"So you're the next victim... I'm surprised she even wants to waste her time with you." He heard the voice of his former friend Nigel._

_He didn't know how she had done that, but he knew it was her.*_

Then he had been forced to look at what happened to Bess and Courtney before driving the delirious Bess in front of the school. Contrary to those two poor girls he could get in and out, albeit only by that portal she created.

He was a known delinquent so him not going to school wasn't strange. It had permitted her to make him come whenever she wanted.

She did so every day to make him do stupid chores around the city.

He had seen more bodies than he remembered talking to people, each of them a reminder that she could do whatever she wanted with his life. He was the only one in town who really knew what had hit the city, why and how. She had taken all her time to explain him, even making him see some of the worst images.

Yet he couldn't tell anyone or he would die even more gruesomely than Courtney had.

Of course he wasn't unharmed himself. She had not touched his face or arms, but the rest of his body had been cut, punched, choked, burned or frozen each time he slipped a little on her stupid order or when one of those nutcases wanted to pass some nerves. He was also forced to serve as a training partner (read punch bag) for her gang.

Today she had sent him to take photos to extort the chief of a budding group of 'auto-defence'. He had managed to take them, but had been really afraid of being discovered more than once as to enter he had to join them.

What had him so frighten was not what they would do to him, but what would his punishment be if he failed.

On his road back there was an altercation between the Dark Angels (DA) and another gang, but he had not remained there. He couldn't be late.

Once in front of the door of the main room he sighed, looking at the mirror.

Once, he had thought he was someone important, his father was a lawyer and he had always commended, if not respect at least fright. But now he knew the truth, he was a filthy coward, a worm. He had numerous occasions to warn the others, tell the truth, save a life. He even heard about the plan to stop the citizens from going out, but he did nothing.

And once more he was about to help her destroy a life, just to save his.

He opened the door. "I'm back Will." He said before getting shocked. "YAAAH!" He screamed, no matter how many times it happened it still hurt like hell.

"It's my Queen for you, worm." She said, temporally halting the electric arcs.

"Yes.. Please spare my life, My Queen." He pleaded.

"Do you have what I asked?" She asked as she tended her hand to him. He searched for the camera in his pocket and gave it to her. She didn't even had it in hand that he felt his lower body freezing. He looked at her questioningly, but before he uttered a word he could see she was hopping mad at him

"Idiot, you killed it. I gave it to you and now it doesn't work anymore." He was wide-eyed, how could he have... the lightning just now.

" But... it's not me." He started before understanding his error as the ice took his hand. "Please."He pleaded once more before the ice finished encasing his body, yet he was still alive and the cold was burning his skin.

...

"You know he is right, it wasn't his fault." Nigel remarked, getting out of his corner.

Will smirked back at him that same smirk she got the day he had started being her knight. "It's his fault for being stupid and blowing the chance I gave him. As for the camera, do you really think I would give him my camera and risk it like that. I already protected it against my power." The camera lighted back

"Miss Will, I was happy about being of service but this boy. Please don't let me be used by an idiot like him anymore, he doesn't know how to take good photos." The electronic voice came out.

Now Nigel understood. She was marvelously devious. At first it had made him feel bad, but now he admired her.

"So you had finally decided to get rid of this filth." Nigel said as he tapped the new ice sculpture.

"Yes. I let him numerous chances to become entertaining by betraying me and trying to be a hero, or becoming wicked like you. But no, he remained the worm he was, it was time I got rid of him." She said as she seated back. Then she turned her camera. "I'm sorry Charlie. But I suppose you took the right photo."

"Of course miss Will, you know we would do anything for you." The camera answered.

Will grinned "Yes, I know." She was about to ask and see the compromising shot when she felt a large mass of energies building up behind the hall.

"Nigel, we have some visitors, and they use magic." She said monotone sending back the camera wherever it was she hid her precious things. Nigel just nodded, calling for the armour she had offered him for his submission.

BOOM ' Ahhh' Screams came from the other side the wall, he unsheathed his black sword.

…

" Idiot scum." Ogron said as he got rid of the small fry with a shock wave. "I can't believe that last fairy on earth would be here."

"Yet there is at least a strong magical being here. Even I can sense her from here." Anagan said as he ran to the door "Can I?"

"Of course." Ogron smirked. Whatever she tried there was no way she could defeat the two of them.

Anagan opened the door with a magically enhanced kick "Hello, is Will Vandom here?" He joked cheerfully. Ogron heard the noise of breaking ice but didn't care.

"Who asks for her?" A young man's voice said menacingly. It made him laugh. He was probably her main tug.

"We, the Wizards of the Black Circle." He answered. He then saw a boy in a black armour, with a golden sign he didn't recognize but felt he should on its centre.

"State your business or die. Our Queen doesn't like it when she is interrupted. " He pointed his sword at Anagan who charged a black ray at him. The boy blocked it with his sword, but the strength was too great and he was sent backward knocked out cold.

"Now that's done..." Anagan couldn't finish his words that Ogron felt big energy budding and saw his brother struck by a blue lightning, he too blacked out.

"As he was saying, now that the small fries are out, what do you want with me?" He heard a feminine voice coming, yet he couldn't see from where. 'So lightning and sound magic... not that I really care but that a pretty rare combination for a fairy'

"Nothing really, just your power." Ogron said as he was trying to locate her, he felt the energy behind him and jumped, taking her hand. "Miss Vandom I presume?" The girl had blood red short hair and a fearless dark brown glare. She wore an opalescent black robe and had three black birdlike wings on her back _'Strange, but then again, she is a dark fairy, they always go distorted after a while. I already saw sky fairies with such wings.'_

He was about to do her in when she disappeared from his arm and he was sent to the other side of the room by a strong wind. He quickly dissipated it, but it had hurt.

"I had forgotten, I'm not immune to dark magic." he muttered as the girl stood in front of him, lighting crackling on her hand.

"That's stupid. If you're a bad guy you should know another will come for you." She snarled, firing the energy at him.

He laughed.

"I admit it's stupid. But as you see I usually don't need it." He threw the lightning he had absorbed back at her.

She backed down but didn't fall.

"But I see you're not bad yourself."

She looked at him, surprised and, was it interest? "So you can absorb energy. Let's see what you can do. It makes a long time since I fought with someone who could take me on.."

He felt like there was something unsaid, but those sparkling black wings were like hypnosis to his eyes. _'Once I have her, I'll finally have the ultimate power of Earth.'_

"Just give up, last fairy of Earth. Just stand here and let us get your power." He boasted.

"I'll come with you." She said giving out her hand.

For a moment he stood there, dumbfounded. She was coming just like that? He was no fool, he knew she was up to something. But at the same time he couldn't let go of such an opportunity.

He took her hand before transporting to their meeting point along with Anagan. Gantlos was already probably finished with his prey and they would start immediately after Anagan got up.

"Now, this takes me back. But it's a better place to fight." She said, taking the air.

He should have known, fairies didn't like to fight underground, and sky ones liked it even less . He had let his over confidence take the better out of him.

Yet she didn't flee so he just had to beat her.

"Oh, and I'm not a fairy. I may have been one, once. Or something like that. But now I'm much better." She snickered.

How was it possible? She had the wings and he could feel the Earth power from her, she had to be lying.

"Then what are you? You have wings and the power of Earth." He roared, jumping and launching two balls of pure dark energy at her. She dodged the first one, but took the second on the side. She fell to the ground, but once more she didn't look hurt. Her outfit wasn't even scratched.

"That's normal. I'm the source of magic of this world." She said matter of factly as a lightning storm was sent at him.

He was so shocked that he almost forgot he could take it on easily by absorbing it. Only his instinct permitted him to do so, giving him a lot more power he thought she could send in one go.

"What?" He gasped as the storm finally settle into him. "If you're not a fairy then how are you the source of power ?" He challenged, sending back the storm to her which she dodged easily by flying high. He tried to jump over her, but fell down as roots coiled around his legs._ 'How does she have that power?... Don't tell me she is serious. I can beat her but it might take too much time. And what is Gantlos doing?'_

"That's for me to know, and for you to find. You seem to be intelligent, so you should find an answer." She said getting back down.

He growled and started chaining energy balls. She managed to dodge, but she could not reply. He would lure her into a trap._ 'Gantlos, where are you? The one I have isn't the one we are searching for.'_

_'I... I know... The one I have here sort of said it to me...'_ Gantlos answered hurriedly. He sounded like he had problems too.

_'I gather yours is not the one eithe_r.' Ogron sent back.

_'No... But we might need your help. I lured her back to the park with Dunman's help. She works for someone named Will.'_

_'Good, I'm there with this Will here. We will finish the both of them together. Then we go to Magix. If she is not, then it must be Bloom and that's where she must be. Even if it's once more a void trail the Winx will lead us to the good one trying to protect her.'_ He heard the telltale of Gantlos using is seismic power and grinned.

"Look like your time is out. So now tell me what you meant with the source of power." He commanded.

"Well, I guess you're right. Now is not the time to play anymore." She shrugged and sent him a ray of pure black flames crackling with the energy that made him shiver.

"You think you can beat me with that?" He said as he started to absorb it. He felt its power making him stronger, but it wasn't the feeling he was used to, there was something foreign to it. And it didn't seem to stop either. How much power did she have?

While they remained at a stalemate like that he received good news from Gantlos. _'We managed to knock her out. She isn't dead but we can come to help you. I can feel her power crushing me from here.'_ Ogron was about to deny but he suddenly felt a power he didn't think possible crush him.

"I don't think, I know." She cackled.

He tried to use the power he had stolen but it didn't obey him and he felt like he burned from the inside.

With a push of power he was sent crashing to the other side of the park.

_'I need that power.'_ He thought as the wall of a house fell down on him.

Slowly he stood up. He hadn't been so defeated since... since he became a wizard.

Was she really the source of power of Earth as she claimed ?

If so, then he had to find the last fairy even more. That way he would probably steal that power from her.

"Aaaaah!" He was getting back to find her when he heard two screams he knew.

He transported to the source and found Dunman in his Tiger form slumped down next to a girl in a Red-robe."Take them and come back when you're stronger. Maybe you'll be entertaining me again." He heard from above. He looked and saw her fling the limp body of Gantlos.

Ogron caught him. He wasn't dead, but they would need more time than he had first thought before they could go to Magix.

He would take that time to do research.

"And as a thank for your information I'll tell you what you are wondering. I'm the heart of Earth." Thunder was heard as she said the last word and he could swear he felt the ground tremble. "Now go, before I change my mind."

Ogron chose to do so. He would come back when the time was right. Now they weren't strong enough to take on this unknown threat.

...

Elyon woke up and opened her eyes. "What just happened here? Who were those men?" She asked as Will healed the gash on the back of her head.

"Nothing, just the passport to my next toys." Will snickered.

"And that means?" Elyon cocked her head to the side as she wept her favorite Blood-red robe from dust.

Will was somewhat proud of her. She was nowhere as strong as her, but had taken on two Wizard as strong as the Guardians.

Will took Elyon's head in her right hand and then whispered seductively. "It means, my little princess, that it's time to move out, the preliminaries are finished." She slightly kissed her ear, making the younger girl blush. Which in turn made Will laugh. She took every little pleasure she could and teasing Elyon was really great.

She got up, taking Elyon with her. "Go fetch Nigel and wait me outside the city. We are moving." Elyon immediately opened a fold.

She turned to her just before entering, beaming like a child. "And where are we going next, My Queen?" Elyon asked, waiting eagerly. It seemed she too had loved the little workout.

Will, frowned, thinking about it. Then she remembered one of Ogron thought. They were hunting the fairy because they were the Guardians of Earth's magic. Maybe using her power as Heart of Earth she could..."... Just wait for me. I have some research to do."

...

"Here I am." Will said as she got out of the fold from Candracar as the Sun was going up, a cage in hand.

"So. My Queen, where are we going after that day of waiting?" Nigel asked, seated on the carcass of one of the cars that had tried to get out. That absolute territory spell Elyon had found in Meridian's legacies had really been put to funny use. Still, they had been faithful and really didn't bulge from here, she could see it from the numerous new explosion marks.

"Gardenia. I have a new recruit to find there." She said beaming. The two there were wide-eyed "After I play with her mind a little of course. Just as you are the lost queen of Meridian Elyon, the girl fairy we will be searching is the lost fairy Princess of Earth, as well as the last fairy on Earth not a prisoner of those men that attacked us yesterday."

They were still wearing questioning looks. "Why are you looking at me like that, do I still have a leaf on my forehead?" She asked them. "Or maybe you're asking why I took her with me?"

"No, And I wouldn't question why you would take the pet out... You're My Queen too." Elyon squirmed "I just wondered, how do you know so much about that fairy."

"Let say that she is already mine by magic, so I have a particular tie that permitted me to... see her life more in deft. The Water and Fire Guardian power were just meant to be used together." Her two followers grinned mischievously. They were probably anticipating the spectacle that would be the girl's fall.

"So Gardenia? How much do you bet that we will find more resistances there?" Nigel asked.

"That's again a sucker bet Nigel, We already know the Wizards are searching her." Elyon answered.

"And I thought I was forgetting something, Thanks for reminding me Elyon." Will said as she opened a short-range fold to Gardenia. Before going through it she let five little spheres out of her hand.

* * *

><p>In Gardenia lived a girl named Roxy. She had dark pink long hair that ended in a lighter tone of blond. She lived in the outskirts of the town with her father and her dog Artu. She was quite lonely, but she lived by. At age of 17 she still went to high school, but now the holiday had come by so she had to pass the time. Most of the time she just helped at the bar her father owned but when she had time she either made friendship with lost animals in the park or watched TV.<p>

Today Roxy was once more passionately looking the news. She had never liked being inside very much and preferred to go out, even if she didn't really had friend apart from her dog. But each time there was news about Heatherfield she always stopped everything she did.

She was afraid of what was happening there.

Not long ago the city had been one of those cities where nothing happened. She hadn't even known that there was such a city not so far away. Then, one day, a girl a little older than her had been found in front of her school, scared and without anything but her sister's cut hand. Her throat mutilated so that she couldn't talk anymore.

From then on there hadn't been a day without a new about a crime from there.

Roxy didn't know how the journalist did. No one seemed to be able to enter there anymore due to traps put by the gangs that reigned in the city. Even the army had a hard time entering into that accident field. As for electricity it was said to be more than sparse. Nevertheless, there was more news each day and each time she looked at it fascinated.

She had a strange impression, like something was calling her there. If not for her survival instinct she would probably have gone to see the cursed town.

But it was more that the city that she was searching. She was searching someone. At first she didn't know who but making her own search over the internet she had found her. Will Vandom. A girl supposed to be dead 1 year and a half ago. She had never seen it in reality, but her face had become far too familiar to her mind.

She had those dreams about her, dressed as a dark angel, who happened to be the name of the main gang in Heatherfield. A girl with black wings and blood red hair. In her dream the girl reached out to her when everything crumbled around her. She was afraid, but at the same time in admiration. She had blood on her own hands and took the one given to her before everything turned to black. It was there that she generally woke up.

She had talked about it to her father when it had started around last Halloween, which made it even creepier if she were to be asked, but all he did was dismissing her. Even the school's doctor just said it was normal. But she knew it was not. She had that dream one night out of two.

After her search she had even tried to call the mother of that girl, but she had moved out recently without letting any addresses.

And the other dreams weren't free either. They were about a faceless woman she thought she could remember having seen long ago. She was lost in a forest and the woman guided her to a lake, calling her name. When she reached after a long march and finally found her, she asked her who she was, but the women just said she would soon know. She also warned her about something, but Roxy never heard what before opening her eyes, hearing an estranged laugh.

Roxy got back from her dreamscape as news of Heatherfield finally came. She was in for a shock.

"How is that possible?" Roxy gasped. 'Heatherfield, the city that chaos claimed from the world at the end.' was the title as image passed, not needing any words.

The city was now underwater. This morning an earthquake had taken the city as its epicentre and the city had come aflame. Later it had been struck by the strongest storm remembered in history of the region.

Till here she could believe, it could be really bad luck. But the towns next to it like Rockhaven from where the first journalist was sending the image, had been almost spared. They were some crack in the walls, the roads were wet and she could see that some flowers had been taken by the wind, but nowhere near what had razed the city of Heatherfield to the ground.

It was like God had chosen to end this city and unleashed the elements against it, while protecting its neighbour.

Roxy shivered. Whatever her dreams were about, it would start soon. She could feel it in her very being.

"Roxy, please stop looking those depressing news issues and come help me in the shop." The man, her father called her. She cut the TV and got up.

"Dad. What can you tell me about mother?" She asked without knowing what. It had just come to her mind like that.

Her father fixed her. He wouldn't say it, but she could see the anger in his eyes. "Nothing. I really loved her, but she left me with you one month after your birth, without letting even a note. I don't want you to think about her, now come help me to the shop. For once that your dog has stopped yapping he can come."

It was true. Usually Artu would always be asking to go out around this time, but here he was fixed looking at the now turned off TV. Had he seen something? "Whatever happens, everything's going to be alright Artu." She said, as much for him as for her. She then took him by the collar to put on the leash as they were going out. She didn't like to do that, but it was the law and with Heatherfield being near the officers had become zealots.

As she got out, carrying one of her father's cases, she felt a pull on her heart. 'Where are you?... What do you want from me?'

...

* * *

><p><strong>For: *sigh* I guess that I should cut the chapter here .<strong>

**Yan Lin : Please tell the author what you think of this chapter and the story in the review, He is opened to any constructive comments.**

**FoR: Thank you Yan, but... What are you doing here ? Weren't you dead and frozen back on Domino ?**

**Yan Lin : Did you think I wouldn't find a mean to veil on my grand daughter ?**

**FoR : Well, I don't mind . It's not like you had any other thing to do.**

**Yan Lin: *sigh* True.  
>( Looking around ) I wonder Where they are though, I didn't see anyone I knew.<strong>

**FoR : It depend on who you are asking for. But the answer to both are in the next chapter**

**Yan Lin : *gasp* You mean that big thing over there ?**

**FoR ( Grin ) : Yep**

**Yan Lin: Please, don't be too harsh on my little Hay.**

**FoR ( Trying to be serious ): I'll try.  
>( Turn toward the screen ) See you in " Chapter 2 Bis : Meeting : Old and New Threats .", The Guardians will be lost in space and the Winx will get back to school .<br>**


	4. Chapter 2 Bis

**Here on the day of Haloween I publish this chapter which will plunge the Winx toward their nightmare with the survivor of the previous massacre. Will they survive or will they fail. Only time will say.  
><strong>

**But today the doors are opened .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own WITCH or Winx ( I do own the new Winx transformation but unless I decide it otherwise I won't show it or even say its name before it show up in story, that would be a spoiler . I can give spoiler but you have to merit it.)**

** I answer any questions asked in the review in Pm, unless It a spoiler in which case it will be answered by (spoiler, chap nbX) or if I think the answer should be answered to everyone.  
><strong>

**I also which to thank **** nightmaster000 for his review of last chapter. Here are the answer to two of his question I feel everyone should know :  
><strong>

**-Are you open to suggestions and idea's for stuff to use in the story?  
><strong>

**For: Yes, I am. But you have to know that chapter 3-11bis have already been written and 2 bis as already passed the beta. I can change or add thing but they are limits for the near future. Now for future arcs, inter season or side-story I am really open. If this story get popular enough I have a plan to make little side-stories with only part of the cast ( ex- Musa vs the Ragorlands, Will vs Dark Mother ... )**

**-So this story will have a season 2? Will you write the seasons as separate stories, or write in all in one story? Also will this have just 2 seasons, or do you plan to write more?**

**FoR:I currently plan on 3 Season . Shadow - Abyss - Resurrection . There may be mini arc in the inter-seasons + side stories. I'll probably write them as different stories.  
><strong>

**Warning :This chapter is more representative of the length I usually get when I finish a chapter. Do you think it's too long ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Company of Shadowed Light<strong>

**Chapter 2 Bis : Meeting : Old and new threats.**

Cassidy sighed as she looked into space. Finally, they were making another step, Weeks after they had gotten the clues as to where to they should begin.

It had started alright. They had gotten their first real night of good sleep in that hotel on Isis and had woken up for a sumptuous breakfast paid by Kadma and Taranee's wonderful cooperation to make gems.

They then asked the staff how they could get their way to Magix, and the man kindly indicated to them the road to the travel station as well as offered to them to buy the ticket which they had gladly accepted. However the station had been on the other side of the city and they forgot to ask for a drive.

They decided to see if they could still find a mean to warn this planet's ruler out of a sense of duty. That had been their first error.

Once they got in front of the palace the soldiers immediately spotted them and started to run after them, weapon in hand and at the ready. It seemed, from what Hay Lin heard, that in the night they had been marked as the ones responsible for an accident on Domino and that they were now wanted. And from the number of soldiers that started to run after them it was a priority.

They still tried to get to the portals disguised thank to Cassidy's and Hay Lin's magic, but the party had managed to see through it, which caused more soldiers, and now fairy warriors, to go after them.

They passed hours hiding from them in the streets while praying for a way out. They couldn't fly as the fairies patrolled the sky.

In a corner of the touristic quarter, after they created a mist to escape from fairies spying them from above, they found a little exotic and adventurous travel agency. They got in as a pair of Fairies came after them, calling them names like "Traitors fairies," and "Ancestress Sbires" Which made Hay Lin and Taranee mad, hurling a fire storm to the poor two women. The juniors were very frisky with undue accusation of treason

Once inside Kadma spotted a portal the seller had opened for one of his client's travel. Not knowing where it led, was not a problem at the time. Cassidy took the two girls by the arm and plunged through it, followed by Kadma who sealed the passage after she got through. It seemed the method to close a fold also worked for magic portals.

Just to be on the safe side, they chose to move out from where they had landed and took to the sky. They had not been there for two minutes and Fire Birds were on them. They hadn't known it at the time, but they had landed on what was thought as the most dangerous planet of the dimension. Pyros.

They soon found out that there was no way this planet was populated as they got from monstrous dragons to big fish. Even down in the jungle the seemingly harmless fauna attacked them, with magic.

In the end it was a boon for them. One of the reasons they had lost to Will was because they had not trained enough, and had forgotten how to work together. It had already come back a little while fleeing on Isis, but the weeks they passed there, surviving, made them more confident in each other. They even built a little home on the side of a mountain, organizing themselves while they sought for a way out. They had not forgotten their mission of saving the dimensions, but until they found a portal or another and friendlier patrol, they had the right to take a little time to really take in what had happened during the last year.

In short, they had finally gotten to know each other during their time, almost a month, on Pyros. They were still awkward sometimes, but they really felt like friends and that was important if they didn't want to break under 'her'.

Finally a week ago, they had been attacked during the night. Three witches naming themselves the Trix had assaulted them as they searched for the remains of the dark Dragon's Flame.

The witches had used a surprise attack to take out Kadma, who was on guard that night, before going for Taranee. Apparently they thought that she had what they wanted. It seemed it made sense for her friends, but Cassidy still didn't understand even after being reminded what that thing was.

However, she did remember having seen the name of the Trix in one of the books Taranee had bought. They were the youngest generation of dark threats in this dimension.

The fight had been a hard one as those three were powered by "The Ancestor Witches" the people on Isis thought they served, but they had managed to drive them off after Kadma got up. They had been about to start stealing Taranee's powers hidden behind an ice wall better than hers, built when they were distracted by the illusionist, when the whole surrounding forest lashed at the construct and Hay Lin used her speed to take Taranee back, letting Cassidy finish the work by using the left over ice, no longer under the witches control, to struck them.

When they tried to find the bodies they were no longer there.

From that day they put the guard on the roll of two, which once again permitted them to talk. Well, most of the time Cassidy did the talking, the others were still brooding about Will creating a problem for them even when she was not here.

Their stay had finally come to an end when a patrol from the planet Zenith passed over their camp. The soldiers had been very surprised to find them in such good condition. Cassidy told the soldiers that they had gotten there through a portal while fleeing for their lives and they accepted it as the truth.

However because the access to the planet was restricted they were still arrested and escorted to their planet. This time the Guardians didn't resist.

Of course Cassidy had omitted to say that the ones they were running from were the Isis's royal guards but she didn't even have to use her power which was a definite plus. The cyborg like men did have a point and it was time they got back into business.

The flight to Zenith had been a rather short one. They had flown in only one spaceship until now, but it was easy to see that Zenith specialty was technology. That fact gave Cassidy shivers when Hay Lin and Taranee reminded them what Will's secondary power was. If Will put her foot on that planet... Cassidy didn't want to think about the carnage.

_"We absolutely must Talk to the rulers of Zenith,"_ Cassidy decided when she and the three others were driven toward the big island.

As the planet was rather far from its sun they had been given warm coats to wear once they had entered the atmosphere.

_"A planet made of high-technologies... Will would make it into a Death-star,"_ Hay-Lin noted, shivering.

_"The problem is that she is worse than Dark-Vader,"_ Taranee continued. Kadma looked like she understood, but Cassidy didn't. And the fire-Guardian saw it._ "Star Wars, you know... The movie in the space... With lasersabers…"_ She looked at her questioningly.

_"Must I remind you that I was sort of dead for 80 years. So please don't make references to things I don't know,"_ Cassidy growled. _"I caught up with history, and technologies, mostly but I didn't see a color movie before my death."_

_"Ah right.. Sorry,"_ Taranee apologized. _"Let's just say that she would use Zenith as a giant spaceship,"_ She explained, scratching the back of her head. Now she was being clear.

_"And knowing her current humor and temperament... not a good sign at all,"_ Kadma added._ "But at least they blended in their magic, so maybe it would resist."_

_"I learned not to hope for the best with her Kadma. And prepare for more than the worst,"_ Taranne had a dark glare and her hairs took fire for a moment.

"We are arriving. And please, no magic in the castle." One of the cyborg-ish men said.

Thirty seconds later they were inside the castle, greeted by some higher-ups.

"Hum..." The man was searching through his file on a hand computer.

"Is there a problem, mister?" Cassidy asked as she saw him frown. As an answer he showed them an image that they knew well.

"That was your doing right. The woman at the center wears a similar outfit to yours." The man said, not letting any doubt that it wasn't a question.

"Yes, but..." Cassidy started to try to make an excuse.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED IT!" Hay Lin's voice boomed, taking everyone by surprise but Taranee, who had taken her in her arms. A dark-silver wind forming around her.

The soldiers around them pointed their weapons to them. But even if they didn't show any emotion Cassidy knew enough to know that they were afraid. The only one just startled was the man they had been talking to seconds ago.

"Calm down young lady. We wouldn't want to hurt Miss Faragonda's guest. As for that… tomb. The woman made sure it was left alone." The man said, monotone.

"IF YOU HAVE SO MUCH AS PUT A SCRACH ON IT YOU'LL WISH WILL WAS ALREADY HERE!" Hay Lin threatened, as if she had not heard him.

"Calm Hay Hay, they didn't touch it. Yan still rests in peace." Taranee breathed in Hay Lin ears. "Now don't let 'her' darkness control you." She continued, smothering her friend which went limp in her arms, crying.

"… I'm sorry... it's just..." Hay Lin cried.

As Taranee consoled her friend Kadma turned back to their host "Who is this Miss Faragonda? We have never met her." She had a point.

"She is Alfea's headmistress on Magix. She sent a message to each world that if anyone found a group of four girls in an outfit like hers they must be sent to her school fast. And that's exactly what I'll do." The man continued in his monotone voice. "She seems to think you're the last members of the new company of light, or something like that." He turned to a man a little behind him. "Jarod, is the Navet ready for a flight to Magix?"

Cassidy remembered what the company of light was, which surprised her a little because she never had that great of a memory in the first place."The latest members of the company of light..." She whispered as if tasting it on her tongue. She didn't like anything that looked like a prophecy. The last one she had come across had seen her made into a wolf for a week before Nissa broke the curse.

"It is commandant." The man answered in a more high-pitched tone, but still monotone.

"Good, in this case, ladies, here is your flight. As for the questions you'll have to ask her directly. She was adamant you got sent as quickly as possible. But I must ask, who is this Will the scary little one threatened us with?" This time there was a point of curiosity. Finally someone who would listen.

They boarded on the ship silently. The tension was palpable.

"The worst thing that can happen to this planet, as well as the one we are fleeing from and the one who killed my last family, only letting those burns to remember." Kadma answered showing off her hidden arm. Cassidy had been searching for words but the dam was broken.

"The one who burned my family in front of me, then forced me to flee and letting my love behind... before melting my head from within." Taranee continued as dark red flame appeared in her eyes and her hairs took fire once more.

"The one who made me understand I was nothing, tortured my family, put my grandmother in this state and made me cry forever.." Hay Lin followed.

"The reason I died twice. The strongest, and darkest being we know." Cassidy got with the flow, it was as if they had been waiting for someone to ask

"The monster we created." Hay Lin and Taranne said together in a whisper.

"And the one who will destroy everything if we don't stop her." Cassidy and Kadma finished as the door closed.

"… OK... I guess I shouldn't have asked. It seems a touchy matter." The man answered, for the first time showing a hint of emotion

"No, it's good you asked. And if you could say it to your… ruler, it would be good. One of her basic powers is to take control and give life to technology, and when I see this planet..." Cassidy said as the tension slowly got back to a normal level.

"I will talk to his majesty once we are back. But I don't think she can be that bad. And we know our tech like the back of our hand." The man had gone back to be monotone and they heard the noise of engine starting. "For now I'll just take you to Alfea."

" I hope you're right." They all said together.

* * *

><p>At Alfea it was the beginning of a new school year. Everywhere in the square of the best academy for fairies you could see teenage girls talking between themselves. Some were starting their class as fairies whereas other couldn't wait to finally become true ones like their elders had.<p>

And in the middles of all that activity six girls stood out more than the others. Six girls that had become a legend and the pride of the school. Those six girls, all friends with each others were known as the Winx Club.

"A new year has started at Alfea." The first one said with a small smile as she walked toward their school. Leading their group, Bloom was a fiery redhead whose hair was flowing down her back between her sky blue tank-top and blue jean miniskirt which reflected the blue of her eyes. She and the other Winx were now 19, at the exception of Stella who was 20, and for the first time she wasn't here as a student.

Then came Flora, a tanned girl with long light brown hair with blond reflect and gentle green eyes. Today she was wearing a pink top and skirt with flower imprint.  
>"The first year without us, Bloom." Flora continued passing next to Bloom while smiling back to the young new fairies. Her long light brown hair flowing down to almost her feet, Her green eyes skimming down a book.<p>

"All those memories." The next to talk was a tall brown skinned girl named Aisha, dark brown eyes and curling hair going to the middle of her back, she wore a light purple and green short dress . The usually energetic young woman followed with a sigh even though her brown eyes were clearly having a blast. She was walking beside Flora,. Those two had become hard to separate recently, like Bloom and the blond and always chirpy Stella.

Bloom nodded. Memories, they had those in spades. Those last three years theirs, and particularly Bloom's, life had been turned around. They had been forced to fight against threats that could consume the magical dimension more times than she could count. Only some months ago, they had been fighting against the old Witches to free her parent and kingdom. But most memories were good, they had made friends, found love and learnt that in the end good always won if you believed enough in yourself and remained together.

On the other side was Tecna, a serious looking girl with a tight purple T-shirt and a tight white jean. She had short purple straight hairs and her gray eyes always seemed to be analyzing something."It's a strange feeling going back to school when being on the other side of the desk."  
>She passed a hand through her short bangs of straight hair, reading her data on her portable computer. Tecna really liked it here at Alfea, in the middle of all that knowledge, together with her friends.<p>

Behind them, looking around with sparkling eyes was the blond best friend of Bloom, Stella. Out of the 4 princesses of their groups she was the one from which it was the most obvious. Blue eyes and her hair in a ponytail, she always made sure her look was the best, just like today.  
>"Yeah, the right side." Stella cheered. "No more oral presentations, no more tests to pass or homework to do, because, this time, we are the teachers, right?"<br>Tecna had a small laugh, Stella really did hate studying. Which when you thought about it meant she would have an even harder time now, as a teacher.

Lastly, there was Musa, the Asian looking girl with long straight dark blue hair and the shortest of the group "Do you remember, three years ago?" She asked wistful, her dark blue eyes sparkling as she looked toward the younger girls "We were in their shoes and now we're-" Tecna and Musa put their hand on their ears.

"The Winx!" Those same girls claimed as they started to circle them

"Popular, is that what you were about to say, Musa?" Stella said as she beamed, basking in the attention. They did not have it only for being enchantix fairies, but also for what they had done, saving the dimension more than once.

"No, Stella. Grown up is what I was about to say. But I wasn't talking about you." Musa snickered as she saw Stella, and Bloom next to her, being overrun by the new students.

"Just keep cool, girls." Stella cheered, not listening to Musa. Tecna sighed as she saw her friend making a pen appear. But she didn't have the time as the girls were also coming to them. She started to run to the door as she heard the new students, their students, shout behind her.

"It's so exciting to meet you. You're Aisha, Princess of Andros. And you're Tecna! We've heard so much about you." That comment gained a small smile from her.

"It's Bloom! And Stella!"

"Can I have your autograph, Bloom?"

After some time they managed to get inside. Really those girls almost made her regret the Trix. The key point being almost. They were less aggressive, but at least the new years were less vicious.

Once inside they were greeted by Miss Griselda"Hello ladies. It's a pleasure to see you again. Welcome back."

"Morning, Miss Griselda." They all said, Tecna placing her pad back in her pocket by reflex.

"Follow me, please. The Headmistress is waiting for you. But first, let me take you to your room." Griselda turned around to lead the way.

"Don't worry, we know the way!" Aisha shouted as she followed Stella, Bloom and Musa who had gone running to their old room. Tecna facepalmed and looked to Flora, exchanging an awkward look.

"Guess we should follow them." Flora said.

Tecna acquiesced going after Flora and Griselda.

After clearing the point that they had to change room now that they were teachers, and hearing the new owners of their old room cheer, Faragonda who had anticipated the girls move took them to her office.

She looked tired but happy to see them. Tecna saw that an old but precious book seated in enthroning place in the middle of her desk. However, she could not see its title for it was not in the right sense.

Once seated miss Faragonda congratulated them once again for their accomplishments and gave them advices for their future job as teachers. Tecna had to admit she was a little worried how they would do, they had just graduated after all.

Then the headmistress took a box looking a lot like the Agador's one and took six Enchantix wings out of it, making them float one for each of them.

...

"Welcome to the Hall of Enchantments. Only a few honored people know about it." Faragonda said with a smirk. The Enchantix Wings were in fact keys to a magic mirror hiding a stairs that led down her office.

Tecna took in the sight. So much knowledge waiting for her. "Wah." She would have to ask Faragonda if she could scan them all. It could even become useful.

Bloom was the first able to utter a word. "I thought I knew every inch of Alfea. Boy, was I wrong. What is this place?"

"The entire history of the magic dimension is here. Think of it as a museum of magic. Here, you can find the past, the present,… and even the future." Faragonda said, they all saw that she had a dark look when she said the last word, it couldn't be a good sign.

"We're here too. Wow!" Musa exclaimed. They all turned to a hologram behind them. She hadn't seen it before, too taken by the books. But wow was the word, she could almost see their wings flutter.

"You're celebrities now." Said Faragonda as she had gotten her cheer back, yet she soon got back to her serious one. "But you must remember one thing, the most important thing of all. A fairy's life is an endless journey. You must never believe you are at the end of your journey." Tecna tried to understand what she said, was there a next level?

Yet Stella was not the type to wait for and whined for explanation. "Are you saying that all that work we've put into becoming Enchantix fairies didn't help at all?"

Faragonda smiled to them and took a book, making a sign for them to look "This is the Great Book of Fairies. Read it, and you'll see that each transformation leads to a change, new powers, new horizons." She said with hope in her voice, it was almost as if she was pleading.

Was she hiding something from them. No, Tecna pushed back her thoughts, after Bloom almost got taken because of something like that she wouldn't.

So what?

Maybe she just had suspicions.

Either way she would probably tell them when the time came, maybe it had something to do with those "elements" they lacked for the new company of light that they were supposed to be.

While she was pondering Stella had opened the book, probably to see the dresses that came with the new powers.

"Don't just look at the pictures, Stella. You should all read it. Then you'll find out the almost infinite magic levels that a fairy can reach. There's a level above Enchantix called Believix." Faragonda turned the book to a page and showed it back to them.

"Believix?" Tecna asked with interest.

"You have considerable powers. Because of your strength, you have become Guardian Fairies, Guardians of your world. Your spells affect nature and technology, but with the Believix power, for the first time, you'll be able to reach the hearts of the people, their feelings." Faragonda continued as she looked at them expectantly.

"It's fantastic being an Enchantix fairy, but to be a Believix would be the best!" Bloom cheered, she was always the most enthusiastic of them, as well as the more driven, making her a natural leader for them.

"With our new powers, we'd be able to help other people like never before." Flora followed enthusiastically. The girl was always thinking about others more than them. Tecna sometimes wondered if she wouldn't forget herself one day.

"The Believix power would give you new energy. It should also give you the power to heal whoever is in need." They all gasped at the possibility and good deeds they could do with that power.

"But everything will take time, and when the time comes, all the Believix secrets will be revealed." She continued. For that part it was the usual. Power always took the fairy to merit and be ready for them. "In the meantime, read..." She said as they gathered around the book to read it. Tecna saw that Bloom was attracted by an other room to the left and that Miss Faragonda was already behind her.

She was curious about the book, but she also knew Bloom's instinct and followed discreetly.

She arrived in a black and red room, lines delimiting the two to make a sort of form she couldn't quite grasp. She heard Bloom yell.

"Yah!"

She got behind but Faragonda was already next to her, she decided to listen. The headmistress was more talkative with Bloom."Pictures of the magic dimension's enemies. The Ancestresses, the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, all your enemies are here. But there are also some forgotten figures and threats that...one day, you may have to face."

Tecna looked and in fact she could recognize some dark mages, witches and creatures from the past; some from a past far too near to her taste like the one of the Trix, others she didn't know at all like the big floating tree with a menacing face and countless roots. "Dark Mother" was written on the nameplate. She hoped she would never face it.

"There are so many." Bloom exclaimed. As the two continued down the hall, Tecna stealthily followed along with the other Winx. They had met with her while she was fascinated by the paintings.

"Don't believe you're the only ones interested in what secrets Faragonda is telling Bloom." Stellla winked. The others agreed.

The hall was like a little maze so she sent a spell to scan it in case they got lost. 'Turpix' She muttered. For some reason she didn't feel right in here.

Suddenly Bloom broke into a run, like pulled to one of the paintings. It was the lone one with a sheet covering it.. And sure enough she uncovered it.

"Who are they?" Bloom asked. By instinct they had followed after her and were now standing around her.

"Yeah, they look sick." Stella noted. The painting described four man in old looking armour bearing malevolent smirks, three of them were standing around a dark purple circlet floating in the hand of the fourth one "They have to be to wear those things."

Tecna , Musa and Aisha sighed in unison. Stella would always be Stella.

"Nobody. Let's go back now girls. We can't keep your friends waiting. You should get some rest. Your classes start tomorrow. " Fraragonda dragged Bloom and Stella by the hand and leaded them out.

"Miss Faragonda." Tecna called to the headmistress back. She was the last one still inside.

"What is it my dear Tecna?" The woman asked, kindly.

"Can I have the scan of the books here?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll give it to you tomorrow. But make sure no one but you or the Winx see them. Oh!... and if you can read 'At the center of Infinity, The Story of Kandracar ' and tell me what you think about it." Faragonda winked at her before closing the doors.

...

How had it come to this? The day had started so well.

Flora had just woken when Tecna had gotten a call from Timmy and had called for them to reunite. After shaking Musa and Stella awake their group had been able to pass a little time with their boyfriends via solid holograms thanks to the technology their two resident geniuses had developed.

Flora had really been happy to pass a little time with Helia but had been saddened to see that Bloom couldn't see Sky. The young prince was busy back on Eraklyon as a King in training. However he had left a message for her.

Then there had been their first lesson with first year where they had show the new girls a little of 'Winxology' as she had called it. In short they had showed them some little spells to keep them interested before explaining to them that training and life style was important to become a great fairy.

To show that theory off Tecna had put together a little course with Professor Palladium.

The course was a floating training parkour and they had shown the girls how they passed through it thanks to their Enchantix powers and, most of all , their experience in dealing with such things. The girls cheered at Bloom, Aisha and her when they each passed it with their usual style and grace.

The problems of the day had started then. Her parkour had been sabotaged by an explosive and it went off just when she passed through one of the floating spheres.

The rumbles of the sphere had almost crushed two girls on the steps but Bloom had managed to hold it with her Dragon Fire.

Flora herself had only been a little hurt by the shock but it was not something her friends had been able to accept, most of all because it was more than probable that one of their pupil was the culprit.

Using Omni detector Tecna and Aisha had founded the box which had contained the explosive in the bag of one of the students. Her friends had really been mad at the young Alice to which the bag belonged and had taken her to Miss Faragonda's office even after she had insisted she was innocent.

Meanwhile Flora was circling the information in her head, she knew a kind and sweet child when she met one. She couldn't believe Alice would do that, even as a prank. And now she was probably about to get expelled.

Flora tried to get up "What do you think you're doing? Where are you going?" Bloom asked as she tried to stop her, worry in her eyes.

"I want to speak to Alice, now. " She answered sincerely.

"Forget it, don't you think you've had enough drama today? " Stella said, her voice tired and less concerned about the girl than her.

"I want to meet her, I need to know why she did it." Flora protested, finally getting up, She really needed to know. It ate at her as she wasn't used to not be liked. Maybe she had done something wrong without knowing it.

Flora first started by looking in Alice's room but they was no trace of her, and her luggage had already disappeared. She couldn't be far yet but she had to hurry.

She asked her friends and looked through the halls but she was nowhere to be found.."Where did she go? Her room was empty, and her friends haven't seen her. She took all her - huh? Who are they?" She looked around the entrance of the school.

That was when a portal open in the sky upon school's court. Four black silhouettes inside, who slowly descended on the ground; She had a felling that she had already saw those four men, but couldn't remember where.

The one with white skin and blood red manes stepped forward, looking around and muttering something too low for her to hear. Flora shivered, but ever her kind self she stepped up to them "Can I help you? Are you looking for someone?"

The man turned to her with an analyzing gaze "Maybe you can help us, little fairy. We're looking for a girl named Bloom. We're old friends of her's." The man had a sinister look about him, one who would have his place in that red and black hall

Now that she thought about it, it was where she had seen them! "I know Bloom's friends very well, yet I don't know who you are, but I know you don't mean well."

"Ogron asked you a question, fairy! We don't have time to lose." The man with long white hair answered cracking the ground under her with a kick. He had marks on his face that showed he was still healing from a fight. Looking at them she remarked that apart from the one with red hairs the three others all had those same kind of wounds.

"Now, now, let's not lose our temper, Gantlos. I'm sure she'll tell us." The now named Ogron said as he came closer to her fallen form. "Where's Bloom? If you know we don't mean well you should know we won't take no for an answer."

He fired a beam at her that started draining her powers. "Why don't you find for yourselves." She answered with a quavering voice. She knew she had to stale for time until the girls came. She couldn't let them enter the school with the new students inside.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Gantlos, Duman, Anagan! Split up and find that girl! I don't care what you have to do or who you have to hurt, just find her!" The man shouted as he lifted her from the ground. The strain was so hard on her that she passed out.

...

Back in the library, the other Winx girls were studying the book given to them by Faragonda. "This book is really incredible. Listen to this-" Bloom started when she heard the voice of a young panicked girl call for her.

"Bloom, Bloom!" Bloom turned . It was Alice, the the girl accused for hurting for the prank during their first lesson. Bloom still had trouble believing it was her.

"Sh! Quiet, Alice. We're in the library!" Admonished Stellla in a loud whisper, still angry at the girl. But Alice looked hurried.

"Flora...Flora's in danger." Alice warned them, breathless. She had probably ran here from whereever she had been.

"What are you talking about? You better not be lying again." Tecna said as she got up , still disbelieving the girl.

"Four men just came to the school, and they're looking for you, Bloom!" Alice continued, adamant that there was a problem and almost dragging her.

They all followed her to the court where they found Flora; knocked out on the ground. "There she is!" They ran to her.

"Is she alright?" They got closer to her, worried. They could see she was still breathing but magic could mean she had received a curse.

"What happened?" Aisha wondered as they looked around.

"She wasn't very polite." A sarcastic voice said as four black clouds surrounded them, letting four punk like man out of them. They gasped, making a circle to be sure they weren't blindsided. "Perhaps you could be a little more helpful. We're looking for a girl named Bloom." The same one said.

"They're the ones from the painting of yesterday." Tecna noted as they readied for the probable fight.

Bloom could also recognize them from the painting Faragonda had stopped her from seeing."I'm Bloom. What do you old threats want with me?" She challenged.

"Good news, Wizards. We found her." The man said as he started to glow purple.

"Winx Enchantix!" She shouted as they transformed in their Enchantix form.

"Such beautiful wings..." The enemy's leader said, almost nostalgically. "I don't want to see feathered black ones any time soon."

"Hey!" The one with a mohawk shouted in indignation as he jumped to them with the same glow before morphing into a big, black, birdlike creature which lashed at Tecna.

"You know he isn't talking about yours Dunman." The brown-skinned one shrugged, his hand glowing a black beam which he hurled at Aisha, forcing her to the ground.

"I know, that girl was just crazy." He answered. Musa was helping Tecna but the both of them had trouble getting rid of him.

"I've seen your ugly faces before! I don't know who you are, but you just came to the wrong place!" Bloom shouted as she pointed at their chief.

"Wrong place, well I don't think so." The red-headed snarled, flying at her with his hand aglow . She prepared to riposte but the spell was too fast.

"Bloom..." She heard Stella call before she tackled her to the side, taking the hit for her.

"Knock them all out, I don't want a nasty surprise." Their leader ordered angrily.

The fight started but even with their Enchantix power they did not seem to be able to make any damage to them. Even her Dragon's Flame didn't make any difference even if it did send that Ogron back for a bit.

"You're...weak...fairies." Ogron said after getting up, dusting off his jacket.

"All this exercise is making me hungry." Dunman, the one who metamorphosed, growled as he took a wolf form and jumped at Flora.

"Back off! " Alice run in front, using a light spell who did take the man's attention. From Flora to her.

"No, Alice! Don't!" Bloom shouted, trying to help her, but Ogron was on her and Tecna and Aisha were already down with Flora, letting Musa, Stella and her alone against the four Wizards.

"You have no chance, little girl. Don't waste your life away so soon." The blonde man said as he too got near her. Musa was fighting against the brown-skinned Wizard, or more accurately fleeing from him using her unnatural nimbleness while unable to even take a shot at him.

Stella was helping Bloom defend against Ogron, their two shields shrinking against his assault. If she didn't do something soon then...

"Don't touch her." A femine voice came from behind her as a swirl of wind took Gantlos to the side. Whatever it was he wasn't immune to it. Still it wasn't enough as Alice was attacked by Dunman, blood seeping from her side.

"Magic Bass Boom!" Bloom heard Musa shout, taking the shape-shifter by behind "Ugh..Disco Shell!" She had taken a risk to protect Alice but was now backing off against the Wizard's attacks.

"Where did that come from?" Gantlos asked as he turned to where the wind had come from. It was like he was battling against an invisible enemy. "This is getting annoying/" The man stroke the ground , making it shake and crack. "Ugh." Bloom heard the same unknown voice as earlier complain. There was someone there helping them.

"Whoever you are , take Alice inside." She shouted for the invisible one, then, not waiting the answer she flew high , letting Stella deal with Ogron for a moment. "You asked for this. Dragon's Energy!" She sent a Fire Dragon to Gantlos and Ogron. Gantlos grunted but Ogron didn't even seemed fazed.

"Hm. That was fun. " He said like he had heard something great "After what that nasty bitch did to me it's really great."

"Fire Ray!" She tried once more, but it still didn't work.

"I have bad news for you, Bloom. The Wizards of the Black Circle are immune to the fairy's power. " He gloated, making her stop her stream as the Wizards all reunited

"Sun Energy Burst!" Stella tried on the blond man, but the results were the same she had gotten since the start of the fight.

The Wizards laughed.

"That's impossible." Stella complained. She and Bloom where the only ones still up but at least the others only had been knocked out.

She was more worried about why they would want her. They hadn't even pronounced the name of the Great Dragon once.

"Dragon Fury!"

"Power of the Sun!"

She and Stella shouted together, unleashing very bright balls of fire at them.

"The more you attack me, the stronger I get. I can absorb your energy, drop by drop." Ogron gloated as he took in each of them, before sending it back in a black ray to Stella. "You have no chance against us!"

He followed as the three others were already holding their hands.

"Don't think I did not see you there. I can feel your energy, if you don't want to see those girls die just stop to move." He continued as he took the hand of his allies, Bloom looked to where he was looking and saw a girl who looked much like Musa wearing a cyan and pink outfit. That far however she couldn't see her face really well.

Then as the girl was probably pondering her choice as much as her a blinding dark light came from the Wizards.

"I've been waiting for you for such a very long time. The Black Circle welcomes you, Bloom. Hunters, unite. May the doors of the Black Circle open wide!" Ogron claimed.

She screamed as she felt pulled to them.

"Don't try to resist, Bloom. Allow your destiny to be fulfilled!" He followed with a laugh

" No! " She screamed as she was pulled in the middle of their circle

" No!" The unknown girl shouted, she saw her blast cutting wind at them but their circle prevented it to enter.

"Finally, we've captured the last Earth fairy!" He exulted as she was lifted from the ground. Then as she felt the dark magic entering her body she was rejected out of the circle.

"Hey, Ogron, what's happening?" Asked Anagan, she had finally heard name of the black sorcerer when he was fighting Musa.

"It's the universe spirits. The circle has rejected her. This fairy, she's not the one we're looking for." Ogron said disgusted before students and teachers finally flowed out

"Is everything alright Hay?" She heard a voice from up.

"Damn girl, you're too quick." A second, more dignified voice followed up from the same direction.

"We're not too late, right?" Yet an other unknown voice.

"Yes you are, but it seem those men were wrong on their target." The invisible girl said.

"There's nothing for us here, gentlemen. And those new fairies remind me of a bad memories. The hunt is still on!" Ogron said as they disappeared in a black portal.

"Huh?" Bloom was surprised that it ended like that, but at the same time relieved. She could see her friends were getting up. She tried too but her shoulder hurt too much.

"You shouldn't move too much girl." A brown girl who reminded her of Flora said as she put her green glowing hand on her.

Bloom could feel the pain subside, the girl was healing her. "Who are you? I don't think I ever saw you before." Bloom asked.

"It's a long story, but now you should sleep."

…

Hay Lin couldn't believe it. It was as if fate hated them. And after what they had done she could almost understand why it would. But she and Taranee were trying to make amend.

Maybe that was why, because fate wanted them to work for it.

Nevertheless the threat was passed for now. And they were led to headmistress Faragonda's office.

"I don't know who you are girls, but Miss Faragonda has passed the last month and a half searching for you. Ever since that thing was founded on Domino..." The teacher charged to lead them there said with cold mistrust.

"That thing is my Grandmother's tomb." Hay Lin growled.

"Grandmother? She seems more like your sister." The woman's eyebrow raised behind her triangular glasses "Either way it was not an excuse to make it in the middle of Domino's natural reserve."

"Listen madam.." Cassidy started.

"Griselda." The woman answered, touching the rim of her glasses.

"Griselda. When we got there the planet was still frozen, and we didn't even know where we were. It was our first time in the magical dimension." She explained on an even tone. "We were fleeing for our lives"

"Still..." She paused, visibly not knowing what to do with them."Okay, well here we are." She stopped in front of a slightly bigger door ."This is the headmistress's office." She opened the door and they followed her in the office.

It was covered with shelves full of strange books. Hay Lin supposed the massive space and high-ceiling should have been imposing, but after seeing Kandrakar it wasn't much. At least it was more lively.

"Ah, you're here. I'm Miss Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea." Seated behind a massive desk the gentle-looking elderly woman greeted them. Her hands were crossed on her desk. She eyed them for a moment and nodded to the teacher which had accompanied them.

Griselda closed the door behind them.

"Am I right to presume you're the Guardians?" Had she just called them the Guardians? They really did not want another bad surprise now, but it was definitively suspicious.

"Yes we are, but how do you know about that? I mean, this dimension doesn't seem to have a clue about us." Taranee commented, frowning.

"It does have a clue." The woman smiled at the word. "It just hadn't been consulted until one month and a half ago, which is when you girls got here I'll bet." The woman eyed them for answer.

Hay Lin was speechless. She had started to hate coincidences like that since Will.

"Yes." Cassidy answered, slumping on a chair. Kadma frowned at that but there was no changing their new leader. "If you know what we are, it'll probably cut a part of the explanation."

"It will." The white haired woman nodded thoughtful "I still have questions however. For example how did you get here? I didn't hear about anyone reporting you had been found."

"You forgot to look through your messages again Miss." Griselda massaged her temple, smiling slightly to her old friend ."I can remember reading about your guest being found by Zenith and being sent to Magix yesterday."

"Ah ! Yes, I was so preoccupied with the Winx." Faragonda sighed ."Now, before we enter deeper conversation, could I know your name?"

"Oh.. of course! I totally forgot the basics. I am Cassidy Chacon, from Earth, Water Guardian and replacement leader of the Guardian after... well I guess it comes later." Faragonda quirked an eyebrow in surprise, but let them continue.

"I'm Kadma Starlighter, Earth Guardian."

"I'm Taranee Cook, Fire Guardian."

"I'm Hay Lin, Air Guardian, like my grand mother." She said.

"Hum... The book said there was one Guardian by elements. But I guess even Arcadia could have some facts wrong." She furtively looked at a mirror to the right of her desk before settling her gaze on Cassidy's chest. "Where is the Heart? I don't see it with you. It's supposed to be with the leader at all time, isn't it?"

They awkwardly looked at each other, a griping and familiar pain rising in Hay Lin chest. "In fact that is part of the reason we ended up here." Cassidy tentatively explained. "We don't have it."

"How? Who has it?" Faragonda almost jumped out of her chair "Please just don't tell me it's destroyed!" She pleaded for an answer looking at each of them. Whatever was in that book, it had apparently driven the point that the Heart was important. Hay Lin sighed.

"If only..." Kadma lamented, finally yielding to the call of the chair as the weigh of the situation made itself known . "Truth is, Miss Faragonda, that we came here because we are in dear need of help and found out that the strongest magic users were here. But if it was those girls from earlier I'm afraid they still have a lot to learn." Kadma answered.

" I know." The headmistress nodded in understanding.. "Don't we all have to?"

Both Taranee and Hay Lin lowered their heads. That little question struck a string that they truly prefer to have buried.

"Yes , we all do." Kadma admitted and Hay Lin could feel the pained gaze she gave her. "The problem is that they probably won't have the time." She paused, making a sign that Feragonda's question would be answered later ."Nevertheless we would like to talk to them first. At least they'll know what is coming. We don't want to count the story more than once if possible, it would be too hard on our young ones."

Taranee gave a thankful smile to Kadma and Hay Lin nodded. She would have liked to smile too but she had found herself unable to. How could she when everything was so wrong?

"Can I at least know who you are facing that have you down one member and fleeing to this dimension when you should be on Earth?" Faragonda pushed on after seeing their little interaction.

"I can answer, but it won't help." Hay Lin answered herself this time. "It's not an old threat, it's a new one. Her name is Will Vandom, the Heart of Kandrakar."

Faragonda gasped, shocked. "I'll call them now. I have little discussion to have before." This time she got up "Could you wait down while I talk to them?" As she said that a mirror moved on one of the wall, revealing stairs that headed down.

"Of course." Cassidy answered as she took the stairs.

They followed her down.

"Wow." Hay Lin jumped as she arrived in what looked like a little museum for magic. "Can we really wait here?"

"She seems to think so." Said Kadma as she passed her hand through the books.

"Not if she knew what we have done." Taranee remarked a little gloomily, seating on one of the chairs next to a little desk. Hay Lin noiselessly agreed.

"Hey what's that. 'At the center of Infinity ,The Story of Kandrakar' It must be the book she was talking about." Taranee exclaimed after a moment of awkward silence. Even Cassidy hadn't been able to contradict her.

"What does it say?" Kadma asked, curious.

"I don't know, lets me read it first." Taranee deadpanned. Kadma got to stand up behind Taranee. The two of them shared a deep interest in books of all kind and they would often discuss about their reading even if the generational gap sometimes made itself known.

However for Hay Lin, art was more her thing and she believed she had seen paintings here before. "Read it to us at the same time, I think I found something interesting." Hay Lin said walking to the black and red piece to her right. She had learned to hate those colors, and they clashed with the rest of the museum. But something in those line called to her memories.

As she listened to the incredible recite Taranee read in her mind she skipped in the frightening all. All the portraits she could see looked like bad people. There were some that she remembered from the book on Isis. There was also one of those three witches they fought on Pyros. There were even women from her grandmother's book.

At the end of the hall there was the portrait of the four men who had just attacked this school.

"Whoa, a museum for baddies." The voice of Cassidy came from behind her. Of course she had already heard her coming. In fact if she concentrated she could hear what Faragonda was talking with the Winx, up there. Something about their role being to protect the next generation against threats like the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Yes, but I think this place is hiding something. Seen those lines?" She showed the demarcation between red and black.

"Yes and?" Cassidy said.

"They remind me of something. Something that I really don't like." She traced her hand on the line. "They make me feel guilty." She sighed. How could lines on a wall make her feel like that?

"I don't see. Maybe it's something to do with you're wind ability."Cassidy said. "What interested me more is the story of how this world came to be."

" Hum... You mean how Xin Jing created this dimension dying? Or the part about her having sisters who created Kandrakar? It's not mother's tale but I guess it does ring more true with what we know." Hay Lin acknowledged.

"Yes those. Imagine how much power you need to do that and still leave the aurameres and the Heart behind?" Cassidy said shivering.

"The same power Will will soon have." Kadma deadpanned coming after them. "You should come now, they're here."

"I heard." Hay Lin said.

* * *

><p>"It's for the sake of people like Alice and Clarice that you must continue being the best fairies that you can be." Faragonda said. It had more weigh in it that they were used to. But at the same time Alice had been badly hurt and would probably have to stay in the infirmary for a while.<p>

"Yes, and face dangers like the Wizards of the Black Circle." Bloom answered, getting her moral higher. Everybody nodded, they couldn't let that happen again.

"Who were they anyway? And what do they want? " Tecna asked. She was talking about the Wizards , but she was also curious about the girls that saved them and carried Bloom to the infirmary.

Faragonda sighed. "It's an ancient story, Tecna. Ogron and the fairy hunters are from the darkest time in the history of terrestrial fairies. To face this new threat, you'll need to be very strong, stronger than ever. Your journey to go beyond Enchantix starts today. And, the Believix spell will be your next goal. The book will show you the way. Keep it close, follow its teachings, and you'll have hundreds of possibilities to choose from. Each time, you will grow as fairies, inside and out."

She gave them the book.

"And those strange fairies?" Flora was the one to ask the question she had. "They helped us but... I don't remember ever seeing them. And the one who carried Bloom, I felt like a link to her." She sounded confused.

"As you're the fairy of nature , I guess you have a link to the earth element." Faragonda knowingly said.

"Elements? Are you saying... " Bloom jumped at the mention.

"They're most likely the last members you were waiting for." Then Faragonda turned to her. "Did you read the book I sent you yesterday Tecna?"

"You mean 'At the center of Infinity, The Story of Kandrakar' , yes I took my night reading. It's really surprising. But you don't mean..."

"Yes. From what I know they are the girls talked about at the end. But they seem to have a problem of their own; I'm afraid it might be worse than the Wizards."

"We're ready for anything, Miss Faragonda." Bloom cheered. Faragonda had a sad smile.

"Then follow me, we have a lot to talk about." Faragonda said as she descended the hidden stairs.

Once they were behind she saw the girl who had healed Bloom and a brown skinned girl reading an old-looking book. Both of them were wearing two different iteration of the same pink and cyan uniform.

"Are you sure you want them here miss Faragonda. I thought that it was a secret place." Stella said defiantly.

"They have their place here, believe me." She said looking around "Where are the other two?"

"Over there." The one with a long pony tail answered. "I'll go fetch them." She went to the enemies of Magical dimension section. "By the way, I'm Kadma Starlighter, Guardian of Earth, and this is Taranee Cook, Guardian of Fire."

They all turned to the girl reading the book " Hi. And before you ask, yes it does have a link with the Dragon's flame, at least if we believe this book. But not the one you think." She said before going back to it.

"Bookworm. You should get along well with her Tecna." Stella said with a smirk. Tecna had read the book and she agreed, there was a strange link between this Taranee's and Bloom's power. It was still hard to really integrate.

"I hope we do. Believe me when I say you'll need us in the future." The girl said without looking up of the book. She didn't even let a doubt in her voice. Tecna could say this girl had gone through something hard.

"What were you doing in the Enemy section?" Faragonda asked as a young redhead exited said hall followed by a silken haired girl with pale skin. The thing that really took all of their attention were the scars on the girl's face. It was like she had cried acid on her face.

"Just looking at the wall." The girl said, thoughtful. What could be so interesting in those walls? Tecna sorted her hand computer where she had compiled the data about the room and lanced a program to see if there was anything strange about them.

"I heard Kadma and Taranee already presented themselves so here, I'm Cassidy Chacon, Guardian of Water and leader of our little group of misfits." The girl joked. She was by far the less gloomy of the group, But she also seemed to be the youngest.

She saw Aisha looking at the redhead with puzzlement. And Stella was still glancing at Taranee while Flora was fixed on Kadma.

"As for me I'm Hay Lin. Guardian of Air" She said " And I'd like to say I'm sorry for what you will probably go through because of us." The girl bowed.

"It's nothing I'm sure, we're strong after all." Musa said as she ran to sustain the girl.

Tecna looked around, there was supposed to be a fifth. "Where is the Guardian of Quintescence?" She asked, looking around. She quickly understood it was not a subject to touch as all four winced. Kadma touching her hidden right arm and Hay Lin her head as a reflex.

" Long story." Their leader said. "But shouldn't you introduce yourselves first?"

"She is right girls." Faragonda said raising her finger with desaprobation. Tecna blushed.

" Sorry. I'm Tecna of Zenith, Fairy of Techology." She presented herself. The new girls looked like they wanted to say something but were cut.

"I'm Musa of Harmony, Fairy of Music." She said that as she looked into Hay Lin's eyes who smiled faintly at her as silver and purple circled around them.

"Don't tell me they are bonding." Bloom pouted.

"It seems so." Tecna nodded. "And that would mean..."

"I'm Flora of Limphea , Fairy of Nature." The next one said as her hand passed through Kadma right side, which she now saw had a scar of the same nature as Hay Lin. A green aura surrounded them.

"Then we have.." Bloom said as both of them turned to Aisha and Cassidy.

"I'm Aisha of Andros, Fairy of Waves, it's a pleasure to meet you." Aisha said as both smiled and two different kind of blue circling them.

"It's a pleasure too. Do you like swimming?" Cassidy said, slightly smiling.

"And we finish with." Tecna turned back to the girl still on her book. Stella had already seated next to her.

"I'm Stella of Solaria, Fairy of the Sun." White light and red fire mixed around them as Taranee finally looked up the book. "I'm sorry for my comment earlier, It's just that.." Great, now she was shy.

"It's nothing. Welcome to Hell, girl." Taranee answer wryly "By the way I can read your mind so no need to excuse, I know what you meant."

"Hum Okay... I guess now it's my turn. I'm Bloom from Domino, even if I was raised on Earth, now that the presentations are done, can we get to the explanations?"

"You were raised on Earth? Where?" Hay Lin asked.

"Gardenia, why?" Bloom asked quizzically.

"Because we're from Heatherfield, not too far if I remember my map." Cassidy answered.

"You're from Earth? I believed there was no magic there." Tecna said.

"There is, it is just hidden and it's sparse. In fact our power doesn't come from the Heart of Earth but from Kandrakar, and most other magic we saw there came from other worlds, mostly Meridian those times... But you don't know yet what I'm talking about right?" Cassidy scratched the back of her head.

"Not at all." The other girls said.

"I think I see a little. I read that book too." Tecna said pointing the book now closed next to Taranee.

"Well, I think it's time we talk about the Wizards who attacked earlier. Then, Guardians, you will explain what you came for, because something tell me it's not for them." Faragonda said as she walked to another room.

They followed her and found professor Palladium in an little amphitheater. Faragonda made a gesture for them to sit."We're ready, Professor Palladium. Let the stimulation begin with the Wizards."

"The new holo-virtual projections are now active, Headmistress Faragonda." The elf said.

"Now then girls, you're about to learn the history of the Hunters of the Black Circle." Faragonda began the story. Raising some questioning looks among both groups."Their story begins in the human world, the Earth. At that time, the planet's energy, called the Heart of Earth I learnt recently, was in the fairies' hands."

"Oh!" Bloom exclaimed. That expression was starting to get familiar. She saw the Guardians nod in understanding.

"And they would dispense that energy through air, water, fire and the earth. But that ended when four men arrived, the Wizards of the Black Circle." An image of the Four man they had fought earlier appeared on the magic screen, albeit in more medieval looking armours.

"That's them!" Stella claimed pointing at it and almost hurting Taranee.

"You bet it is!" Musa snickered.

"Calm down." Faragonda ordered gently. "We need to know all about our enemies if we're going to defeat them. Their goal was to rule the world by controlling nature's forces. They created a powerful spell which made them immune to fairy's magic. This way they could catch the fairies, steal their wings and drain the magic from them. So the Wizards began fairy hunting. One by one, the fairies were defeated while the power in the wings made Ogron and his Wizards stronger."

They all gasped, Guardians and Fairies. As Tecna tried to forget the images she saw that Hay Lin touched her own wings.

"This is awful!" Bloom blurted out.

"I can't watch anymore." Stella almost cried.

"It's like they invented a pass time for Will." Kadma noted,disgusted. Whoever this Will was, she had to be an utter monster Tecna was sure.

Nevertheless Faragonda continued. "Morgana, queen of the terrestrial fairies, faced Ogron, but was defeated. Not even the Major Fairies, the Supreme Guardians of nature's forces, could escape the Wizards of the Black Circle. Ogron had won, and magic on Earth disappeared."

"This is horrible. I... I've always loved fairy stories but this is one I wish had never happened." Bloom said. But there was something that didn't make sense.

"Where were the Guardians at that time?" Tecna asked remembering the books.

"I don't know, they are even more forgotten from our history than the fairies on earth. But they are clues that they were with the queen and made sure to hide the Heart among humans before Ogron defeated the fairies. He probably doesn't have a clue it even existed. But after that the people of Earth forgot about us, and we became nothing more than legendary figures they read about in fairy tales."

"But without fairies, who protected the Earth from the Wizards?" Flora asked.

"That would be us... or rather our predecessors. When they could." Cassidy said. "After all we're only five at the best of time, And we have to work on each dimension. … I just understood why the Oracle hid so much from us. Normally the magical dimension can probably defend itself."

"Probably. It's hard for such young girls." Faragonda said.

"Me and Cassidy are more than 90 years old you know." Kadma remarked, making each of them gasp. How could they look so young . Faragonda was just a bit older but Kadma looked more to be around Tecna's own age.

"Then I must say you're rather well conserved Miss." Faragonda noted.

"That's one of the advantages to be a Guardian." Cassidy snickered like the school girl they just learned she wasn't "The inconvenient being that even dead the job doesn't leave you. I already died twice."

"WHAT?!" All of them looked at her like a she was a ghost , which she technically was.

"We all died once already." Hay Lin said with a shiver "But that's part of the story we have to tell you later. Now, miss Faragonda how do we defeat those Wizards? Earth doesn't need two problems."

"If I believe the burn those men had, I think she could get us rid of them." Taranee noted ironically "But Will would then truly have all of Earth's power in her hands."

Again that name. Tecna was now sure that whatever they were here for, it had to do with that Will.

"A way to weaken them is to restore magic, making humans believe in magic again. The Wizards aren't invincible."

"That's right. They already made one mistake by revealing something. " Tecna said as she remembered what she had heard when getting back up.

"That we're six rusty fairies, who need Guardians to save their lives?" Stella asked bitterly.

"No, Stella. Now we know the Wizards of the Black Circle haven't finished their task yet. There's still one fairy on Earth, and that means there's still hope for at least they haven't found her yet." Tecna developed.

"And something tells me they thought that it was Will." Kadma remarked "If they search for the magic on Earth it would be normal."

"Why?" Flora and Bloom asked at the same time.

"I guess it's time we explain our story." Cassidy said as she got up.

" I guess, yes. Just let me finish first." Faragonda conceded. "You have to make people believe in magic before the Wizards capture the last Earth fairy. Otherwise, they'll become too powerful."

"So we have to find her before they do." Aisha said matter of factly.

"Yes, there's a fairy down there who needs our help. We have to find her as fast as possible." Bloom acquiesced.

"Before you leave, you must know that the Earth you'll find might have changed. We don't know and hope she didn't move farther than Hetherfield or Fadden Hills and that the last fairy wasn't there but you have to listen." Kadma said as she stood up.

Taranee and Hay Lin looked each other before getting up and followed the other Guardian to the center.

"First the story of Kandrakar..." Kadma started.

They were told the story of The Nymph Xing Jing and her sisters. How darkness had appeared and latched onto her, forcing her to leave her power, and the first Heart behind as she plunged into the Void. How she destroyed herself, unwittingly creating the Great Dragon, The Dark Phoenix ,The Waters Stars and the Tree of Life as well as the rest of the Magic Dimension. They cut down on what the other Nymphs had done, just explaining that they created Kandrakar around the Heart and aurameres, receptacle of her Elemental powers.

Then they explained that they had given five chosen girls to hold on a part of that power with N'ghala, Nymph of Stars to watch and guide them until she died, letting her power for a next Oracle.

Tecna already knew that but the girls were all baffled.

"So... You hold the power of the creator of the universe? And I though I had it bad." Bloom smirked, lying back.

"Only a small part of one of the Nymphs, but essentially... yes. Remember when I said I was linked to the Dragon's Flame you hold?" Taranee said.

"Yeah, I see now, I have what fire followed Xin Jing." Bloom nodded. She seemed happy to learn more about the source of her power. Knowing her power wasn't that much seemed to lift a weight on her shoulder after all the time it had given them trouble.

Tecna found it almost anticlimactic.

"In a sort yes" Taranee acquiesced with a small smile.

"But why did the air gave birth to Darkar?" Musa asked curiously, her eyes meeting the Air Guardian.

"Air is fleeting, easily corrupted if left alone, I should know it." Hay Lin muttered as she looked apologetically. Since the start the Fire an Air had been apologizing. She didn't like that at all.

"The darkness that had taken root in her took it when they separated." Hay Lin finished.

"Could you tell us where the fifth one is now?" Tecna asked again, this time gently as to not spook the girls.

"Yes. The fifth of us, the holder of Quintessence as well as chosen by the Heart of Kandrakar." Cassidy started, Tecna could see the two others wanted to say something but she didn't let them. " She was the purest girl I met, but also truly shy. Even so she was a good leader..."

They heard the story of Nerrisa, former Guardian of the Heart who had been driven insane by power . Listening to the tale they learned that each world took its power from an heart. Idly, she wondered where the heart of Zenith was. Knowing her planet it would be in a robot.

The fact that they had in front of them leftover of two generation of Guardians had been quit surprising. Tecna wondered what could have pushed those circumstances but held her question knowing it would come later. She also noted that neither Cassidy nor Kadma had once said the name of the fifth Guardian. All they had heard until now was just about what she had done, that even so she was almost left alone by the others she had managed to lead them to victory.

Then came Meridian, the second mission of this new generation, this time Cassidy let Taranee talk.

"Please Cassidy , I know you're trying to protect us. But they have to know. When we go against Will she won't hesitate to use this against us to put trouble." Taranee reasoned.

"OK. If that what you want. I just hope they don't eat you out." Cassidy half joked. What could she have done that was so bad.

They were in for a far darker story. The story restarted with Cornelia. The Earth Guardian and informal leader had fallen in love With the one they had to beat.

It should have only been a tragic love.

However Cornelia had managed to rope the other Guardians as well as the Regents, one of which was their rightful leader's boyfriend, into allying secretly with the dark prince. They had secretly helped him in the search of his sister so that they could reign over Metamoor together. After stealing the power from said sister.

"Cowardice and greed can be a strong force. I know I should have warned 'her' or tried to talk them out of it. I even learned afterward that Hay Lin would have followed me. But we were afraid. The fear and greed got stronger." Taranee sighed deeply.

"Thanks to the artifact belonging to a former keeper we found the true heiress. It was Cornelia's best friend..." There was a pause in the guilt ridden tale, as if something was stopping her from finishing it. Tears gleamed on her eyes.

Still she followed. "Nevertheless we didn't hesitate to manipulate her into going willingly to Phobos. And even make it so that she hated ' her '." Again, a short pause.

"I still can't ...believe we did that.. and worse I slept well at the time being..." Taranee was sobbing, disgusted with herself. Kadma took her in her arms.

Tecna was becoming enraged by that point. All all the Winx were. Stella who had earlier been trying to be friendly with the Fire Guardian was now looking at her with disgust and Musa earlier overjoyed at meeting Hay Lin, now no longer held any joy in her eyes.

Yet, out of respect for her tears and Miss Faragonda insistence they chose to hear the end of her tale. They would regret it later.

"Finally one day, we found a way to use our powers without needing her to transform. It was the last thing we had been waiting for." Hay Lin continued as Taranee was crying too much to speak.

"Cornelia got to see her lover, and our plan to get rid of her was set... Three days later we killed Will, letting her rot in agony on a world far from her home." There, the name had finally come out. She had feared it from the start but now she could understand why they were sorry. They had created the monster chasing them.

"How could you?" Musa roared. "I can't believe I'm bound to someone like you." She had tears mirroring her bounded Guardian's marks.

"Me neither. I believed the Trix were bad. But at least they didn't back-stab their friends." Stella followed, her hand glowing with moon's light. And she was sure she could see a small dark flame next to her heart.

"Calm down girls! They did wrong... very wrong in fact... But I'm sure they suffered a lot from that. And they are trying to atone." Faragonda said severely. Rarely had they heard the gentle woman with such a harsh tone.

"Musa, Stella, please hear them to end .We need to know about that other threat that they created." Bloom said. Her tone was icy and she was gripping her hand. She too was holding it in. Infact they all were.

Musa and Stella seated back "I understand. You can continue. But don't think I'll trust you soon." Musa said and Stella nodded.

"I understand. I don't know if I would trust myself. And once more sorry. Because it gets worse."

…

After Musa and Stella calmed the dark tale started anew. The awful count soon became a horror story of murders made in the dark.

If anything Will was skilled and imaginative in her way to torture the minds of her targets. And with the ones she had killed she became stronger. Bloom truly feared when she heard that Will had taken the Heart of Earth.

It at least explained why the Wizards had similar wounds to Hay Lin and Kadma. Bloom would bet the Wizards had also thought Will was the last fairy due to her link to their power. Her souls flame was truly scary.

Still she was thankfully that Hay Lin didn't detail the way each death had gone. She could guess it would have made her throw up.

After Hay Lin finished narrating their and their parents death it was Kadma who explained how the last fight for Kandrakar had gone. They had been given stronger power than before, being judged by the Oracle to have understood the wrong they did.

Bloom thought it had more probably been because they had needed some strong shield for that spell he tried. Kadma didn't know what it was but that Oracle seemed to think it was the only way so that the errors could have been amended and erased. It had taken months for them to find it in the then closed Kandrakar while Will had become stronger and punished the Guardians.

In the end they had failed to hold her long enough, even with the help of Kadma's grandson, the 'only one who hadn't betrayed Will'.

Will had taken the power of the Oracle, and the Guardian were sent by the last member of the council to find help in Magix.

"Do you understand now? Will is as evil now as she was good before. Her heart is strong and dark enough that only being next to her is enough for her darkness to entrail you. She is pure black chaos incarnated." Kadma finished.

" ..." Nobody could find the words.

"But, we must stop the Wizards, and save that fairy" Bloom finally said, gathering her wits. "And if she is on Earth... it's where I grew up." She started crying.

"We don't say you shouldn't go. Just that you should never try to get against her." Cassidy explained calmly. Hay Lin and Taranee were hiding behind her as everyone was sending them killing glares.

But at the same time she pitied those girls.

Hell, she also pitied Will as she knew what it was to become dark. The difference was that Will had become willingly evil, and dragged down everyone with her.

"Nevertheless we will go." Bloom decided after thinking about it.

"And we will go with you. No way we let you alone in that." Musa said, all the Winx got up to go find the way.

Faragonda called them from behind "Whatever your destination may be, you might want to say hello to someone who came a long way just to see you by the court."

...

"They won't make it." Kadma said as they found themselves alone with Faragonda.

"They are strong. Your Oracle send you to them. You should believe." Faragonda answered , she truly believed in her girls. And even if something happened she had a plan to make sure they would be alright.

"Not enough. Without Hay Lin there they could have died against the Wizards and they have about the power of a Heart I would say." Kadma continued.

"The Wizards are immune to Fairy powers." Faragonda countered "The Winx will soon get stronger once on Earth. I'm sure they can get to Believix."

"I don't know what it is ma'am, But I know what I saw after Hay Lin and Tara's story. The strength of their power won't be what will make them lose." Cassidy said.

"What do you mean?" Faragonda hoped that she didn't understand. In fact she had seen it too. She was glad she had called the boys, they should be able to douse that eery flame.

"We all know here what I'm talking about. Will's tale was enough for them to have a hateful flame. Those Wizards, they can beat them if they get stronger in power. But Will is on a whole other level, both power and mind." Cassidy stated with an air of finality.

"And don't hope they won't encounter her. As we said she is the Heart of Earth, Its magic source. The moment they set foot there she will know." Taranee continued. Faragonda couldn't counter those arguments.

"And what do you propose to make them stronger?" Faragonda asked.

"Nothing. We just stated the truth." Kadma stated which took Faragonda by surprise.

"Of course we will go with them to protect them. We will let do as they want as long as Will doesn't show up, but if she shows we won't hesitate to force them back here." Cassidy continued.

"Please don't, they wouldn't be able to go on if they didn't finish this mission. And now they will take it for them to protect Earth from Will too" Faragonda explained.

"We saw that." Hay lin said sadly. "And that is why we will take them back here. We are stronger than them and they aren't the only ones growing."

"I guess. But please listen to them. And give them time. I can see you are good people. They wouldn't have bounded with you if you weren't." Faragonda pleaded one last time to those scared women before going back up. By now the Winx already had enough time with the specialist. It was time to send them on their quest.

"We will." Cassidy clamoured. " As long as it doesn't endanger their life."

Faragonda smiled.

...

"I'm happy you're all together again, but I'm afraid it's already time to leave. The mission awaiting the Winx is very important and cannot be delayed any longer." Faragonda said as she got to the court where the Winx and Specialists were in each other's arms.

"Miss Faragonda is right." Bloom stood up from the fountain, giving one last kiss to Sky.

"Get yourselves ready, then. The last Earth fairy is waiting for you, wherever she is. Don't be sad, this isn't goodbye. You'll see each other again." Faragonda said with as much conviction as she could.

The other Winx gave once last kiss to their boyfriends and went to pack their things back in their room.

"So, how did we do?" Sky asked worried.

"I really hate lying to my girls, but they're going to need your help against the Wizards of the Black Circle." Faragonda had asked the boys to follow the girl discretely when she had learned about the Wizards. But with the other threat she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I don't know if the Winx will ever meet Ogron and his thugs again, but if they do you can be sure of one thing. We'll be ready for those guys." Brandon said with confidence.

"Good, because I can't allow anything to get in the way of the Winx mission." Faragonda explained "You must stay close to them, but don't let them know that you're there. The defeat the Winx suffered at the hands of the Wizards is still fresh, and I don't want them to lose their confidence, nor do I want them taking any unnecessary risks. I'm relying on you, gentlemen. "

The boys nodded.

"However, there might be an even worse threat waiting them so you won't be the only one going." She followed.

"What threat could have you so worried that we wouldn't be enough to help them?" Riven queried ever his hot-blooded self.

"A Fallen Angel, a bloody, wicked and really strong one." Faragonda explained . It was the best way she could describe what she had learned about Will.

"A Fallen Angel? I didn't know they even existed." Timmy took his computer as it was not about feelings it usually held any answer he needed.

"Your research won't help you about her. If you have question ask the Guardians. They are in my office and will go to Earth too, I already told them about you so they'll sort of be your connection if there's a problem there."

"Who are those Guardians?" Nabu inquired.

"Strong protectors that once went astray. They lived on Earth. Don't be fooled by their younger appearance they have lived through things the Winx and yourself aren't ready for." Faragonda said: "They are still hurt, and the Winx don't have confidence in them, but they are probably the keys to protecting the light in the magical dimension."

"So in short, strong emo-fairies." Brandon joked." But... why send them along and hide us?"

"Because the new threat is their foe. They're the only ones who know her real strength." Faragonda sighed. "They're also more deeply bounded to the Winx than they think."

She saw that the Specialists didn't really understood , but at least they seemed to accept.

* * *

><p>Roxy was doubting. All day she had. Since Heatherfield had been destroyed the yearning had become stronger. It was near, calling for her.<p>

Artu seemed to feel her trouble and had been even more gentle with her than usual . It was like he wanted to cheer her up.

But she wasn't sad. She was going mad. Why else would she be asking the image of a dead girl for explanation? Or crossing the city following a silhouette which looked like the one in her dreams?

She was also afraid. What if she wasn't mad. What did that meant about her? All those thought had given her trouble sleeping, which didn't better her mood. She had been fighting with her father the whole week and was seriously thinking about moving out if she could find a job.

Maybe she could work at a pet shop.

That thought smoothed her and she started blinking her eyes.

She had just fallen asleep when she heard a voice in her head and the usual black silhouette appeared in her dream. But this time she seemed more real. She could almost see each strand of hairs that flown down her face, covering one of her eyes.

This time it wasn't the same setting. It was the dark forest of her other dream, the black figure hovering on the lake.

"Who are you?" Roxy asked hooping she wouldn't answer.

"You know who I am, Roxy. A better question would be who are you?" The figure said as she smiled wickedly. Roxy heart fluttered.

"What do you mean? I'm Roxy. A normal 17 year old girl." There wasn't much conviction in her own voice.

"That's what you want to believe. But you know deep down you're not." The black clad girl snickered.

"But..." She tried, she didn't want to believe it. But at the same time it was her dream so it was perfectly possible.

"No but. Now come to me, I'm waiting for you. All will be explained in time." The figure passed through her and Roxy shot up, back in reality.

She rose from her bed and put her clothes on, readying to go to the park. She was afraid but it was stronger than herself. It was like instinct, she had to go there. She was sure it was her, Willhelmina had called and she had to answer.

…

Will waited, seated on Roxy's favorite bench in the park, next to the small lake. She had been observing the girl for awhile now. She knew she liked animals, was really solitary and didn't have anyone she could count on. So much like her before. She also had powers and a destiny she didn't know yet.

Will was however surprised to learn that Roxy had dreamt about her since the day she had become the Heart of Earth and had made research on her. She seemed fascinated by what had happened in Heatherfield. She supposed that Roxy's fairy instinct was searching for traces of magic as well as the Heart, which meant she was extraordinarily receptive to her.

Earlier, when she had invaded her dream, she had made an other interesting find. It seemed that the mother still tried to care for the daughter she had left and was trying to contact her. She wouldn't for a while now though.

As she wondered how she could use the woman she felt Roxy's faint energy closing on her.

"So you finally came." Will said as the footsteps neared enough.

"It was really you." The girl said livid. "You're really Wilhelmina Vandom. They said you were dead."

"They say a lot of things Roxy. I learned it was always best to check those yourself. Otherwise it will come to bite you back in the ass... at best." Will had a small laughter. Roxy's breath was becoming sparse. She made a gesture to invite her to sit.

"How do you know my name?… What do you want from me?" Roxy asked, shivering. Will could feel that her eyes were glued to her wings.

"Nothing really. I just want to be friends. And, seeing how we're close in age and both rather alone." She smirked as she took her hand. "Besides, we already share something."

"What?" Roxy asked with apprehension. Her head was down but she looked up to Will.

"Magic." Will murmured, using said power to make it echo in the girl ears, while locking her eyes with Roxy's.

"Magic? Magic doesn't exist." The girl protested as she tried to slid away. But Will used the wind to discretely push Roxy toward her.

"I never lie. Know that the time is coming when it'll enter your life without asking. I just wanted you to be warned. In fact they're probably searching for you." Will saw that she had the girl's interest, even if she didn't want to believe her.

"Who? Who is searching for me?" Roxy added in hast. She was not feeling well in front of her, yet she couldn't let go . Curious, Will probed through her mind and found out that she fascinated the girl even more than before their meeting, in the same way a rabbit was fascinated by a snake about to eat it whole.

"The ones who took your mother away... as well as your title." Will answered with a silken voice, entrailing the girl to her.

"Title? Mother? What are you talking about. Father said that my mother abandoned me after I was born." Roxy sobbed, begging to know more.

"He lied, and knows it. Your mother is the Queen fairy of Earth. You are her Heiress." Will claimed. "Your father doesn't want you to know because he is afraid of what you could be." She didn't have to lie, it was just facts she was saying.

"Me, a princess? A fairy... You're lying... I don't want to hear anything of it." Roxy denied frenetically. Yet she remained here listening. Prisoners of something that went beyond simple curiosity. Will had lit a spark in the girl and now she just needed to guide it.

"I understand it's a lot to take in. But I never lie." Will lazily reminded her. She was such a mess of emotion. Will was getting even more curious about the girl.

Roxy remained silent for awhile while Will looked at the sky. It was so clear, even in the middle of the city she could see countless stars shining, like the lives that were just waiting for her to mess with. Just why was she so interested in this one? It was the the same feeling as with Lisa, but not...

As she was pondering, Roxy finally gathered her strength."And...admitting you're not lying... Who are the ones... who took mother from me?" The girl said as sadness and anger rose in her.

"The Wizards of the Black Circle. They want your power." Will answered. "If they took it they would have the power of all the fairies on this planet as they captured them all and plucked their wings... Believe me when I say it hurts." Will remembered when she had cut her own wings. It was a necessity at the time, they had been ruined and shackles she did not want. It had not stopped it from hurting like hell until she got her new ones.

"Are you a fairy too?" Roxy asked skeptically "Are there any others?"

"No, I'm not a fairy. You're the last one on Earth." Will paused, letting it sink. It was getting harder and harder not to laugh out loud, she had just talked to her for some minutes and the girl's soul was already darkening. She was so cute.

Yet it wouldn't be fun if she broke her so fast. "There are others however, on other worlds. Some might come searching for you saying they want to help you."

"Then, What are you? I mean everyone thinks you're dead and here you are talking about magic. Are you even real?" The girl was getting impatient. Good. Will smoothly took Roxy's hand.

"You know what I am. Deep down. It's in your nature." She continued, looking in her eyes and letting a little of the Heart's power flow through her finger in Roxy.

The girl immediately jumped back looking down her hand before looking at her.

"Then... if there are fairies on other planets, why didn't they help my mother and the others?" Roxy asked, trying to change the subject which Will knew made her insecure.

"That's a good question. I might have asked it one day. But now I know better." Will smirked, now she had her where she wanted.

"Why?" She asked , hoping her fear would finally prove wrong. However Will would not give her such solace.

"Because you can only count on but a few. I should know." For a moment, Will felt the rage that had drove her flaring again. But seeing Roxy was getting too afraid she calmed down. "It's the first thing I'll teach you, do not believe in anyone, even me." She got nearer the girl, taking her arm to lead her on the bench.

"Let me tell you a story. It started in the now gone town of HeatherField..." Will started her story.

…

"And So the Guardians, her supposed friends and allies, left her to slowly die there, far from everything she knew and had loved. In her dying breath she promised to herself that she would get her vengeance upon them, one way or another." Roxy could feel the hate in Wilhelmina's voice. From the start she had been frightening but now her mind was telling her to flee as far as she could.

Yet she couldn't, she was stuck here listening to this tale of a pure girl like herself being betrayed by the ones supposed to protect and support her.

"She had trusted them, and they put her through agony without even looking back on it." The dark angel finished.

Her mind still had trouble coming into terms with all she had heard.

"But it doesn't end like this right?" She asked as she saw that Willhelmina wouldn't tell anything more.

"You're right, there is a sequel to this story." She answered with dark glee on her face "But it's for another time. But, remember, one day you'll have to make a choice, between reality and what you want to be true. Until then I'll be watching you, if you need me just call."

Roxy wanted to ask something but a dark blue lighting struck Will who disappeared, letting one last message for her to hear. "We will meet again soon."

She closed her eyes and her ears rang for some seconds. Then it was silent. When she opened her eyes she was in her room.

Was it all a dream again?

No, she could still feel the feeling of Whillhelmina's hand in hers, cold and warm at the same time.

Roxy shivered, it was clear that the dark angel wasn't a good person, her whole being talked about it. But Roxy felt like she could, if not trust at least believe her. There was something pulling her to it, a forgotten instinct.

And that frightened her more, why would she believe someone whose simple presence froze her in place. And what if she did say the truth? It meant that magic existed, and that it would mess her life. What would she do with it ?

It confused her to no end.

After that she hadn't been able to sleep at all, just looking at the photo she had Willhelmina Vandom on the computer, gentle and smiling. "What happened to you?" She murmured.

It had came to her that the girl in the story was probably Wilhelmina, but wouldn't that mean she really was dead?

Impossible, there was nothing dead about that bewitching smile. Even those dark majestic eyes were full of life.

Then something the Dark Angel had said finally tilted in her head. She had been told that she was the fairy princess, and that her father knew but was afraid. Was it why he was so distant and never talked about her mother? But then why, weren't fairies good people? It was so messed up.

Should she ask her father? Probably not, he would just enter in another phase of mutism, or call her mad. So who? She didn't have any friends apart from Artu and some other animals in the city, but they were just that, animals.

It came to her that the only one she could talk to was Willhelmina herself. She had said they would meet again, didn't she? She would ask her then. She was terrifying but it was the only way.

Until then she would have to observe, if she hadn't lied wizards would come for her, and at that moment, she didn't know what she would do.

When the sun got up, it seemed to her that it was darker outside than usual.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe after everything we've been through that I have such a nervous feeling in my stomach." Musa said she seated on her chair in their new room. They would not have used it for long and were already packing for Earth.<p>

"Maybe you're hungry? " Stella suggested jokingly. Yet the feeling was not there, Stella was afraid too, even if she didn't let it on.

"Or maybe you're worried about facing the fairy hunters again. After all, we're both looking for the last fairy. We're bound to run into them sooner or later." Bloom proposed, worries on her face.

"And there's also what those girls told us. What do we do if we face her there?" Flora said, still shivering from the story the Guardians had told. In truth it was what Musa was most afraid of.

"Well, I don't think we should be ashamed of our fear. Facing our fear is what makes us braver, right?" Aisha continued. Of the four of them that had bound she was the only one not trembling. "And we're not sure she would even show up."

Musa couldn't forgive what they had done to their friend, but worse was that she could feel Hay Lin's pain. If was almost crippling. When she had talked about her own death Musa had felt a burning sensation on her back and on her lungs, like a phantom pain.

If Riven had not been there she wasn't sure if she wouldn't be crying about now. Yet she nodded at Aisha's words. "Let's concentrate on our goal then. The Earth isn't exactly a small place. Our fairy could be anywhere."

"Tecna, don't you have a pocket fairy finder or something in all your gadgets?" Stella asked, happy about the distraction.

"Not exactly, but I'm pretty sure I've got a way to help us find our little fairy." Tecna started to tape on her Omni. They all got closer to see what she was doing. If one of them had a way it would be her.

Suddenly a Hologram showing some books materialized out of Tecna's gadget.

"But these… these are the books in the Hall of Enchantment library." Musa pointed out, she remembered the titles of some of them

"How can you have them all in your handheld?" Flora asked, as surprised as her. "You can't copy a magic text without permission, never mind a whole library."

Tecna smiled ironically. "I thought it might give us quicker access to information so I asked Faragonda the scans when she gave me that book." She pointed to the most old looking one before opening another

"You mean the one about Kandrakar? I wonder why she gave it to you. The Guardians weren't even there yesterday." Flora had a point. Faragonda never did anything without a reason.

"Maybe she already knew they were coming, I heard from my father that she was looking for four fairies in matching outfit after they found that thing on Domino." Stella said as they continued to look through the pages.

"You mean that strange wind dome? Father called me about it too. He said they found a woman inside and asked if I knew about it." Bloom continued. "Hey, wasn't that the Life Tree?"

Tecna stopped and got back some pages, where the image of a majestic tree appeared.

"The what tree?" Stella asked confused.

"The Life Tree, Stella. We studied it in Professor Wizgiz's class, remember?" Bloom tried to evoke an old class. But Musa knew she wouldn't see, Stella always slept during those courses.

And in fact after some seconds of contorted thought Stella abandoned them, making them chuckle. "Not really, but I bet Flora took notes."

Flora sighed. Then she explained. If it came to nature Flora was unstoppable. "The Tree of Life represents magic throughout the universe. Its fruits, branches, leaves, and buds symbolize the magic energy existence in every world."

"Didn't those girls say it was also a part of Xin Jing's heritage, like the Dragon's Flame?" Aisha noted.

"Yeah I seem to remember that. It uses its bound to us magical creatures to bind the dimensions together." Tecna said as she opened a second page.

"So, each one of us has a place on that tree?" Musa queried as she tried to read the pages.

"Yes, and so will the last Earth fairy." Tecna answered as she closed her handheld.

"Does your handheld tell us where to find the tree?" Stella asked.

Tecna nodded but Flora beat her to the punch. "It's in the Gloomy Wood Forest. The tree is in the village, guarded by some little friends of ours." She pointed knowingly. Truly the one to go when it came to plants.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have a chat with our Tree." Stella said as she took the direction of the door. Musa helped Tecna up and followed after her and the other Winx. Once in the court they transformed and took the direction of the Pixies Village.

It didn't take long and they were greeted by their respective bounded pixie. After passing a little time chating with their little friends and explaining them what they came for the little dears guided them to the three.

"Now follow me, girls. The Tree is ready to answer all your questions." Ninfea said as a greeting once they were in view of the three

"This is it. This is the Life Tree!" Bloom pointed to it as they flew after Ninfea.

"It's so beautiful" Flora exclaimed as she flew around the top of the tree. "and inside lies all the power of the magic dimension, light and darkness in perfect harmony."

Ninfea sighed. "If only." Musa heard her whisper. But before she could ask anything Ninfea flew up to the center of the Tree.

"For each world, there's a different branch, and each leaf represents a specific fairy." She explained, making gestures to follow her. "But recently there has been something strange with the Earth's branch, she is up here in the middle." She used her magic to move the foliage, before plunging in it. They followed after her.

"Wha.. What is that thing?" Flora exclaimed, first on the place after Ninfea.

"What is that?" Bloom asked in turn, shocked by the sight.

"Udh.. it's... ugh." Stella said, putting her hand before her mouth "Scary."

"Yes... but at the same time I can't help but to find it beautiful." Tecna continued with her usual curiosity. They were looking at an ebony construct made from three branches, with wicked thorns leaching at the others. The branches were parcoured by glowing veins forming a strange pattern that repulsed and captured the eyes.

"Those branches are Earth and Kandrakar's. I don't know why but they've fused, but something grave must have happened there." Ninfea said, shivering.

"We know, but we didn't know it was that bad." Flora said as she saw a small red and green bud of a leaf. Here it is, but it's strange." She claimed.

"It is telling us there is a gem about to bloom after so many years, the only gem, quite possible the last. But I worry for what the color means." Ninfea grieved. The fact that Ninfea herself didn't understand was in itself scary.

"But, where is it right at this moment, Ninfea? Does the tree know where it is?" Bloom asked in a hurry. If anything was happening to Earth or the Fairy they had to be there fast.

While she asked, Flora delicately touched the leaf, and used her power "She… she's in Gardenia. Bloom, the new Earth fairy lives in Gardenia." She clamored. Yet in her enthusiasm she touched one of the thorns. "Ouch."

"Gardenia, the Earth fairy was born in my city?" Bloom burst out in surprise.

" Hum.. Yes, she is there " Flora nodded, she had blanched out a little after pricking her finger. She was pale.

"Are you alright Flora?" Aisha asked her friend, as she touched her forehead.

"Yes, it's just... I've had a bad feeling when I touched the branch. As if someone was peeking into my soul." Flora quivered " But now it's past"

" If you're sure. Then it's all good." Aisha got her hand back "As for The last Fairy being in Gardenia, this is a sign!" She pumped up.

"It's probably just a coincidence." Tecna rationalized.

"Or incredible luck." Stella joked.

"Whatever it is, we're ready to leave." Bloom ordered as they got out of the three. They flew back to the village.

"We'll come with you." Amore said as she clang to Stella.

"No, little ones." Bloom denied as she patted her own Lockette who pouted. "This mission could be very dangerous, but we promise we'll come back soon so we can all be together again."

"Just when we finally found each other." The Pixie sighed.

"We have a special bond, we're never really apart." Stella commented, calming her own Pixie's sadness.

"Promise me you'll come back soon and sound from this mission?" Tune pleaded in her soft voice.

Musa hesitated for a momnet, remembering all they knew about the potential dangers. Then seeing her Pixie with crying eyes she nodded. "Well, I'll definitely do my best."

"And when we come back, we'll be bringing another fairy with us." Bloom followed, getting a cheer from the little ones.

"This is wonderful news for us, because it means that another pixie will discover the magic bond, the bond that binds us to you." Chatta claimed as the pixie jumped in joy.

" And who will she be?" Amore asked as the landed in the Village.

" Um…calculating the data statistically." Digit took her computer and started to type on her computer fast. But Lockette stopped her placing her hand on her shoulder.

"The bond has nothing to do with numbers and probabilities." She explained.

"But with the heart." Amore finished as kissed Stella.

"Whoever the lucky pixie will be, we'll come back soon to introduce you to the new fairy…the last fairy on Earth." Bloom exclaimed as they started to fly back up to Alfea

"You said a promise?" Lockette shouted at them form the Village. Both joy and worry in her cute voice.

"That's a promise. Winx honor! See you soon!" Bloom screamed back as they waved their goodbye.

"Bye!" The Pixies shouted back.

…

As the Winx got into view of Alfea's court they saw that Faragonda was waiting for them. Along with the Guardians.

"What are they still doing here." Stella growled.

"I think they are going with us." Tecna answered.

"Why? Does Faragonda not believe in us?" Aisha followed in disapproval.

"She does. But you know that she worries a lot for us too. We did lose to the Wizards." Bloom tried to calm them down as they landed.

"Yes, but if she wants to send us help she could have given the Specialists." Stella remarked back." At least we would have had a good time."

_"Sorry miss that I'm not your boyfriend. But you'll have to do with me."_ Taranee answered in her head.

"Wha... Don't do that!" Stella shouted at her boud Guardian. She still couldn't believe she was bound to a gloomy, egg-head backstabber. She understood that the girl was trying to ammend but still.

"What happened Stella?" Bloom asked worried .

"Nothing, I just reminded her that she can't hide anything from me." Taranee snarled.

"Taranee. Don't do that." Cassidy admonished the Fire Guardian who looked sheepish.

"Humph. I had to. Will won't hesitate." She answered in a justifying tone.

"I can see your point, but don't do that. Not unless it become necessary." Cassidy ordered back on a gentle tone.

"Understood? No prying in my head." Stella smirked.

" She has a point, Stella. You should get to know the possibilities of your foes, present and future." Faragonda said. "And that's why we talked about it and decided that once on Earth I want you to share your bedroom with your bound Guardian, Bloom and Tecna will remain together." Faragonda said.

"But..." The Winx all screamed in unison. They didn't want to be separated.

"No but. There is a reason you bound with them. And no matter what happened in the past you must learn from them, and they will learn from you." Faragonda said gently but with an air of finality. They sighed, accepting the older woman's decision.

"Believe me Stella, I don't like it either. You remind me of someone I'd rather she remain where ever she is." Taranee said as she got near her.

" Tara!" Hay Lin shouted. " How can you..."

"You think the same as me Hay Lin. I'm sure even Kadma does." They turned to said woman who looked sternly.

"Who does Stella remind you of?" Musa asked intrigued.

"Cornelia." Hay Lin answered for the others. Stella gasped, but didn't reply. In it's place she lashed a Sun Ray at the Guardian, but it was easily blocked with a burning hand.

The Winx gasped.

"And that's why you'll need us." Taranee said evenly as the fire receded. "You must control your feelings, and get stronger quick. We're on a time limits."

"Now... where are we going?" Cassidy asked, changing the subject.

"Gardenia, my hometown" Bloom said as she opened the passage.

"I don't like that." Hay Lin complained.

"Why? Isn't it great?" Aisha wondered." Bloom already knows the city, I say It's a sign."

"Coincidence never worked in our benefits in the past." Hay Lin explained.

"Couldn't you be little bit positive?" Tecna deadpanned.

"The irony is strong with this one." Taranee laughed.

"Please stop. I think it's time we go" Flora who had remained silent until then pleaded. "I don't like to admit it either, but they are right on that we aren't strong enough for the wizards yet. And the more people we have..."

"The quicker we will go." Kadma finished with a smile. "But you're wrong on one point. You're only weaker for now. If their strength remains as Hay Lin told us you won't need us for long against the Wizards. We come to protect you from the error we made." The smiles had turned sad.

"So you really believe she will show up?" Musa asked.

"Yes." The four Guardians said in unison.

"It's not a question of if but when." Cassidy finished.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Aisha hurried. They nodded knowingly and passed through the portal.

...

Ninfea felt the Winx and Guardians pass through the portal and sighed. She had not lied to them. She didn't know what it meant.

"There is no other way" She said with her real voice. She felt like she should have warn them more. Like she had known what was happening long ago.

But it could have resulted in them being either more reckless, or less trustful in their own capacity, and that just shouldn't happen. Those ten young women had to grow.  
>"I hope they'll go alright. If only Sister N'Ghala was still here. I could have asked for her guidance."<p>

She touched the still green bud with red veins leaf of the last fairy on Earth " Please be alright"

...

* * *

><p><strong>For: I knew that cutting the chapter would come in handy . Please review .<br>**

**Yan Lin ( Glaring ) :What did you do to my little Hay Lin? I thought you said you wouldn't be harsh.**

**FoR: Nothing she didn't have coming, you said yourself that she was delicate. And look she made new friends right.**

**Yan Lin : For about 1 hour. ( Grumble) By the way is the Pixie at the end who I think ?**

**FoR ****(Smile knowingly )****:That depend. Who do you think she is ? **

**Yan Lin : ... .. ( Look around ) What was that ? **

**FoR : It means you're right. Yes she is ****[Huge spoiler], or at least a part of her. It's very complex with those. Just look at Will.****  
><strong>

**Mysterious man (whisper): So it is as I feared.**

**FoR: What took you so long Himerish? After I saw Yan I knew you would come here.**

** Himerish : Do you know how long my life was?  
><strong>

**FoR: Nope. I only know you're the second longest Oracle ever, after N'ghala herself.**

**Himerish : And I had to see my whole life before getting there.**

**FoR (Frowning) : Then I change my question. How the hell are you already here ?**

****Himerish ( Shrug ): It was a boring life.****

****FoR : ...********You can't be serious.****

****Yan Lin : ********I think he is . Cassidy would say that he had a stick up his ass.****

****FoR (Smirk) : A stick that screwed the Infinite Dimension.****

****Yan Lin : Indeed.****

****Himerish : ... Can't say anything.****

****FoR: Now******** Himerish********, to ask your earlier question. **It's worst, whatever you are thinking it's worst.******

******Yan Lin & Himerish ( Seething ): You're a monster.******

******FoR ( Smug ): Nope, I'm the author.  
><strong>( Turn toward the screen ) See you in " Chapter 3 : The Earth we found ." Everything is in the tittle.<br>********


	5. Chapter 3

**Here come chapter 3**

** I answer any questions asked in the review in Pm, unless It a spoiler in which case it will be answered by (spoiler, chap nbX) or if I think the answer should be answered to everyone.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own WITCH or Winx**

* * *

><p><strong>Company of Shadowed Ligh<strong>

**Chapter 3:The Earth we found**

Will quirked an eyebrow.

Someone had just opened a portal from somewhere she did not know to Earth, right here in Gardenia.

Ten energy signatures had just made their appearance in the corner of the city. Some of them were awfully familiar. "Already ? I would've thought I'd have to wait more." Will thought to herself as she rose from the queen sized bed, pushing the delicate arm tightened around her waist.

"Elyon. Wake up. It seems our old 'friends' are back." She called out. "And it seems they brought in some others playmates."

"humm... " Elyon yawned, opening her eyes. "Already? Do you want me to greet them?" Asked Elyon, almost beaming.

"No, not yet." Will patted Elyon's head, making the girl's cheeks redden as she ruffled already disheveled hairs.

Will had to admit that Elyon had gotten better but she could not take the four Guardians on her own yet. She would need at least her two knights but both of them had their hands full with conquering the south pole of Metamoor while Miranda was on an other mission for her. If one of the four Queens, or King, took their places the resistance would not last long of course but Will wanted to see the usefulness of her pawns

For now everything was going alright over there and she would soon add tribes of harpies and giants to her armies. Cedric was on order to only intervene if the two knights and their forces were pushed back.

The two others sovereigns had done their job as intended and were now enjoying the torture of the leftover rebels or well as overseeing the improvement of Metamoor's defenses for the war that would come without a doubt.

"Then what do we do, my queen?" Elyon pouted, a little annoyed she could not play.

"Hide your powers and come with me, I want to see with whom, and why they came back." She explained before disguising as her human self and teletransporting. She didn't like to take that form, but three big black wings were not the best way to hide among the humans.

...

She appeared in the corner of a street not far from the alley her new guests had appeared. She had already mapped each part of the city in her mind while observing Roxy or during the times she was with her.

She had already visited her thrice since the first time, each time having small insignificant talks. The precious little fairy had tried to ask for the continuation of the story but Will just told her that she was not ready. However never did Roxy ask about magic, even if Will knew she wanted to.

Roxy just was not ready to accept the truth.

While they walked around the town Will had always made sure to cross some injustice happening as if it was normal. The girl always had funny reaction. Some Will herself might have had once, she guessed. She couldn't really remember. Her favorite one had been when they visited a kennel Roxy loved to visit, before.

Will had made sure she saw how it really went there. Hiding their presences without Roxy noticing she got her in the part where clients weren't supposed to go.

If not for her handling Roxy's tensing and magic ridden hand the workers there would probably still have been in the hospital about now.

The cherry on the cake had been when Roxy called the cops to report the shop of the crime against animals, just for her to be taken in for calling them for nothing.

Of course Will got her out, but not before she had another clash with her father. Roxy's face when Will had told her she had almost used magic there... priceless.

"So we just go window shopping eh?" She heard Elyon whine behind her, following the magic trace left by the intruders.

"Well you do love that; right?" Will answered with a smirk.

"Yep ,very much." Elyon answered with her own grin. "And I believe we just found the shop." They had followed the trace to a building a little on the outskirts of the town with an apartment on sale on the top floor. A F7 if she recalled it right. She had almost bought it two weeks ago when she first got here, but Nigel had found better.

"In fact, let's see what they'll have on sale." Will answered as she flew up, using her invisibility as Elyon did the same and they seated on the fence. Inside were nine girls around 18 year old, having a heated debate.

…

Hay Lin felt a shiver down her spine and looked around. She felt observed, but there was no one else but them in the apartment.

"Can you remind me why we can't just live in the house of Bloom's parents?" Stella asked as she sat down on the floor. They would have to go shopping for furniture later and she would be damned if she did not have her say in it.

"Because her house isn't enough for the ten of us." Tecna answered looking in one of the six rooms of their new flat.

"And we don't want the Wizards, or others, to attack her parents." Hay Lin added still looking at the windows. Contrary to the others, Hay Lin couldn't choose her own room as she had to be with Musa and had been told that it was to be the one at the end of the hall without any other explanation. It didn't really annoy her however.

Taranee had a grave look of understanding.

"Yes... I don't want that." Bloom acquiesced as she put her bags down and got out of the room she had chosen with Tecna.

"Let's not get depressed girls. We just arrived in town." Aisha said.

"Yes. I still can't believe the speed we found this apartment, and bought it." Cassidy slumped on the ground.

"Dad knows the owner from long ago. He saved his life when he was just starting as a fire fighter. We still have to pay for the water and other utilities but he said we could use it." Bloom said.

"Relations do help, but we have to repaint it." Hay Lin chanted.

"You know I could just use my power right?" Cassidy pointed out. The Winx looked at Cassidy surprised. Was it that hard to think that they had mundane powers too?

"I know, but it'll take the fun away. And I still need to let some steam out." Hay Lin answered, already thinking how she could paint each chamber.

"Hay, I won't let you decorate my room. Nor the rest of the apartment." Stella blurted out. "Not with the style of your uniform."

Hay Lin was hurt. She really loved her Guardian outfit, even if she would have liked a longer dress. And maybe her logo on the chest and... Well, she would change it entirely, but she still loved it.

"We didn't chose it you know." Kadma said. "And Hay Lin is probably the best stylist I know." Hay Lin smiled but it didn't last long. "Even if she does have strange taste."

"Hey!" She protested.

"See, even the Grandma say so. Not touching the rooms." Stella grinned.

"Now now deary. We will each decorate our part of the apartment. We already agreed upon that earlier." Flora gently reminded them. It was a decision they had made after Bloom had got the green-light for the apartment. She had forgotten. "As for the other rooms, why don't we all paint it together?"

"That's a great idea Flora." Bloom said.

"Yes I like it, that way we all have a say." Tecna nodded.

"If that's what you want." Taranee shrugged.

In the end they all agreed.

For the furniture, the fairies' magic proved it did have its great use. They had stocked most of their belongings in their bags, just waiting to make it bigger. Only the Guardian's stuff would need to be bought .They would have to borrow some money from Bloom's parents but it wouldn't be too much. They had already promised to find a job to repay it later.

"Now that it has been decided, let's go to the shop, Bloom you lead." Cassidy said, showing the door her wings fluttering with some excitement.

"Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Taranee remarked as they followed out.

"I don't know." Stella snarked. "Maybe it's the fact that you still have your wings out, in the human world."

"Ah right! Can't believe we would forget." Taranee face-palmed.

"Now that I think about it, we've been in them for so long." Kadma acquiesced.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked curious.

"Since the last fight with Will we can't untransform." Hay Lin told them. "And we don't have other clothes."

"You mean, you're stuck like that?" Aisha inquired, surprised. "With the wings and all?"

"Physically yes. The wings are part of our real body now. But maybe the clothes..." Taranee said as they tried to pull them off.

Hay Lin had never tried to change herself in her Guardian form, and now she knew why. When she got the top off she suddenly felt her breathing becoming heavier.

"Looks like we can't either... They seem to juggle our powers." Taranee choked as the fire on her hands disappeared.

"Sucks to be you" Stella said amused.

"You still have no idea how much." Taranee answered with a glare. Hay Lin heard a chuckle coming from one of the windows and went looking outside.

"Is there anything wrong Hay Lin?" Musa and Tecna asked her at the same time.

"No, I just felt like I heard something from here. But it probably was just the people outside."

"On the 5th floor?" The Winx looked at her and now she had the answer to her earlier question. "Aren't you a little paranoid?"

"I'm the Air Guardian. If I want I can hear people talk from the other side of the city." Hay Lin pumped out her chest.

"Even I can't do that." Musa muttered.

"You've got Music power. You'll learn." She said, seeing the girl slump.

"I don't need you to say me that." Musa pushed her back.

Hay Lin looked at the girl sadly. Musa still felt powerless after her fight with the Wizards and was wary of her after they had told them what they had done to Will.

"Do not fight between yourself. We already got Tara and Stella for that." Cassidy said harshly.

"Sorry." The both of them answered sheepishly.

"Good. Now, we have to go out and get that house ready. Then we search for that last fairy and go back quick." Cassidy said on a calm tone. She had become more like a leader as the days had passed.

" I mostly agree, but we can't go back once we found her. We have to save Earth too by making them believe in us." Bloom protested.

"It would be great if you could. But..."

"There is no but! If we don't, the Wizards will still be too powerful." Bloom blurted out. She was visibly worried for her planet of adoption. Sadly, Hay Lin knew that it was already a lost cause.

Cassidy sighed. "Well.."

" I understand your will, but you won't get a choice when she comes here." Kadma said, sternly

"It's for us to choose. We didn't ask for your help in the first place." Bloom answered, slightly angered.

"Yet you won't be here without us." Taranee reminded her. "But you'll cross that bridge when you come to it, just like us."

Everyone was silent for awhile, the Winx looking at each other. "You could have been nicer about it." Hay Lin thought.

"They have to learn. Until now fate has been on their side, but it won't always be." Cassidy answered via the link they had thanks to Taranee.

"I know." Hay Lin sent back bitterly. " They're so pure. Almost like Will... before..."

"Yes, if only we had been too, then..." Taranee answered sadly.

"There is no use crying over spilt milk." Kadma inferred.

"If there was, you would be killing them about now." Cassidy joked. Hay saw Kadma nod. "Now what do we do with our clothes?"

"You're coming or not?" Musa called them.

She noticed the Winx were already out."Yes, we are." Hay Lin answered back.

…

"So they've come for your belonging?" Elyon snickered as the girls got out of their new home.

"It seem so." Will nodded, thoughtful.

"Fate does truly favour you." Elyon bowed, as she landed on the ground. The girls passed just next to them by the street yet none of the Guardians noticed them.

"I make my own fate Elyon." Will answered as she saw them disappear round another corner.

"Yep." Elyon laughed. "By messing with the one of others."

"Exactly. It's what everyone does after all. I'm just not lying to myself." Will smiled. "But was it a reproach I heard?"

"Of course not, my queen." Elyon cowered. "I like my fate messed up as it is." Will knew it was the truth. After herself Elyon had became the most wicked in the world.

"I know, my dear. I just like to tease you." Will passed her hand through Elyon's hairs before going up in the sky of the city.

"Meany." Elyon pouted as she flew behind her. "So what will you do with them?"

"I don't know yet. They know that I exist and what they did to us. They also know that I'm powerful and evil, though they don't understand to what extend."

"Let me guess, you want to show them?" Elyon guessed.

"Not yet. But I won't let them next to Roxy either. At least not yet." Will smiled as she had an idea.

"Yet? Didn't you want Roxy to be your pawn?" Eyon asked surprised.

"Yes, and she will be. But why not let her see the other side first? I did say she would have to choose after all, it would hardly be fair if she did not know where she stood." She grinned, which Elyon mirrored.

"I don't really understand, but I foresee a lot of suffering, and I like that." Elyon giggled.

"You're really a bad girl, Elyon." Will feigned to scolded her.

"And whose fault is it?" Elyon pouted.

"Mine." Will laughed landing on the backside of her own apartment, in the middle of the city. It would probably have been better for a shop, but from here she could see everyone and laugh at their misery and carelessness.

"Welcome back, my queen." Nigel's voice came from the door. "You too Elyon."

"Good day Nigel, your girlfriend just arrived in town." Elyon claimed as she passed the door.

"What? Taranee is here? Where?" Nigel gritted his teeth. He still had a lot of grief against the fire Guardian.

"In a little loft on the outskirts of the town, not far from where Roxy lives now that I think about it." Will said as she passed by him. "But don't go yet. I don't want them to know I'm here for now, I want to observe the new playmates they brought with them."

"New playmates?" Nigel asked, surprised. He closed the door behind them.

"Yes. Six little fairies, here to find Roxy and defeat the Wizards. They seem to think Earth needs saving from them." Will extended in her sofa.

"From them?" Nigel chortled "They sure are tough, but compared to you.." He couldn't find the words.

"Yes , I know. The only one I would be cautious of is their leader, the others even the Guardians can deal with. Yet... I sense they were afraid of them." Will pointed, making a sign for Elyon to come.

"That's just silly. The only one Earth needs saving from is you." Elyon chuckled. The dark light sat next to her and lengthened on her lap starting to play with her hair as she thought. Will had thought that Elyon's hormones had already calmed down, but she had teased her so much that now she was flaring again, for the other team. Not that she really minded.

"Yes, but let them think what they want for now." Will smirked as Elyon purred under her hand.

"May I ask why? After all they must be weak if they lost to the Wizards." Nigel asked, impassibly looking at the scene. It was not their first time.

In fact she couldn't even take care of her other pet because of Elyon's jealousy. The poor little animal wouldn't go out of Nigel's room when Will wasn't here. She could feel it now passing through the door.

"Because they count on them to become stronger. And I do want to see them fighting and interacting before. Who knows, maybe I won't gain only one new slave from it. And at least they should make amusing toys."

"Humm..." Elyon shuddered. "You're just interested in breaking their purity right?" Elyon muttered.

"You know me well. But as I said, I sense that I can do much game with those ten girls." Then Will sensed something and frowned. As she feared the Wizards had followed the fairies. They had said they would use a fairy to find an other and they had managed so it seemed.

"Looks like we have other guest." Elyon said. She had sensed them too.

"Yes. And they'll do the grooming for me." Will said thoughtful. The beginning of a plan was forming. "If they faced me right now, my presence would be enough to ground them." She would observe each of them, learn how they interacted, get them to hope and then...

And of course Roxy would play a key part. The one they came to save, stabbing them in the back in the end due to their own overseeing.

There was still a lot to put in place. But it wouldn't be fun otherwise.

"You just thought about something bad right?" It was not a question, even Nigel could tell when it was that strong.

"Oh yes Nigel, I have." She grinned as the cat finally found the gut to crawl to the sofa. "Elyon, Nigel, we go out." She got up, helping Elyon on the way.

"What to do?" Nigel asked , taking his sword next to his chair. She stopped his movement.

"No need to take it yet. I just want to see our new guests in action." She grinned. If the wizards were in town , it wouldn't take long for the two groups to collide.

'Nya?'

"Yes , you can come too if you want."

* * *

><p>The week had been exhausting. And depressing.<p>

The cohabitation had turned sour on the very first day.

They had been buying things for the Guardians and themselves when a pulse of magic made itself known. One that reminded them a lot of the Wizards, pushing them to act now. Against the advise of the Guardians they separated into groups, letting the Guardians by themselves with the furniture.

They were sure that they could handle whatever could come to them, and wanted to prove it.

They first pulse they felt had been near the beach, but when Stella and Aisha had arrived it had already dispersed.

Next it had been near the mall. Bloom and Flora had already been there looking but they had not found the Wizards anywhere, even following the moving powers.

It had then reappeared near the docks but once again nothing.

It went on for a while like this. When they finally went back they found angry Guardians.

"We're back." Bloom said as the door to their new apartment opened.

"What were you doing?" Hay Lin growled, barring them the entrance. "You left us in the middle of the street. We had to transport all the furniture alone."

"Well, either they are lazy, or way too careless and overconfident." Taranee chained from behind. They could hear them moving things around. "Or both." She finished, looking particularity at her bounded fairy who sent her a killing glare.

"You should know don't you, after all you're in my mind?" Stella retorted.

"Not right now. Cassidy told me to stop remember?" Taranee countered, but there was not the same fire in her usual snark. "But I'm starting to think I should not have."

"If you must really know " Bloom started, crossed that she had to answer to the empty eyed betrayer.

"You went to chase after the Wizards didn't you?" Cassidy finally talked, prompting Hay to let them in.

The Air Guardian lowered her arm and moved out, sitting on one of sofas now in the middle on the room, just in front of a TV.

"Yes." They nodded, entering. "We didn't find them." Tecna deplored, though at the same time she was glad. For some reason they had all wanted to fight.

When they entered Musa glared and sat as far from Hay Lin as she could while Stella got as far take one of the chairs in the kitchen. Their was like a line between the two sides of the room, Flora and Tecna sitting in the middle.

"What if you had really found them?" Cassidy asked once they were all seated. She had a somber shadow on her face.

"We would have defeated them." Aisha said with certainty.

"We can't let people like them wreak havoc in a city, they have nothing to defend themselves." Flora tried to explain.

"What if they had put their filthy hands on the Earth's fairy?" Musa growled.

"We would have intervened then." Cassidy cut them before they could say anything more. "You left us there without telling where you were going, we're here to protect you, remember?"

"And we're here to protect Earth and the last fairy." Bloom retorted. "Didn't you feel the magic in the air? It was the Wizards."

" Of course we felt it, it could have been any Earth's magic user." Taranee answered, fire wavering in her eyes. "And before you say you can defend yourself without us you should remember that you already tried and it didn't give very good results."

"What good would it do if you had died?" Kadma completed, looking in Flora's eyes with a strange longing.

"... Sorry " Flora said. "We just..."

"Wanted to prove yourself? Regain your self confidence?"

"We're not here to start fights!"

"... " They could not answer to that answer. They hated to admit it but the Guardians were right.

"Well, at least you understand, and it came from the right place." Cassidy sighed, outlining a sad smile. "Just remember that you're not alone in this next time."

The rest of the day was rather quite, but there was a heavy atmosphere, as if the Guardians weren't all there. None of them were talkative at all even while they ate and the four bounded fairies felt a thing on their hearts that they couldn't explain.

It was only at night as Musa was listening to her radio that they had the answer as to why.

Heatherfield, the city the Guardians came from, had been destroyed, ravaged by four natural disasters on the same day. The city was now rubble underwater and even two weeks later they couldn't lend help to any potential survivors.

"How can something like that happen?" Flora asked, shocked by the meager image they had after they had turned the TV on.

"This has Will's signature all over it." Kadma said.

"She had to finish her work." Hay Lin nodded, eyes in the void.

"How are you so sure? It could be bad luck... I mean come on?" Stella said, ill-at ease. "How can someone create a storm, an earthquake, a conflagration and an inundation of that scale just like that."

"Even Valtor's spell of the Elements at full power didn't make so much damage on such scale, Heatherfiled is trice as big as Magix." Tecna noted.

"It can't be a coincidence. There was no damage outside of Heatherfield." Taranee pointed out "The damage were done exactly to stop anyone from entering or going out."

"Isn't it where she lived?" Aisha asked "Where her familly and friends were?"

"Friends and family eh?... She has none of that anymore." Taranee smirked melancholic. "We took that away from her."

"And she took it away from us too." Kadma was slowly trying to trace her burn, as if searching for trace of her past in them.

"Still..." Bloom drew on, having forgotten her revulsion for the Guardians for a moment. "How is such a thing possible, so much power is... I can't even begin to imagine what it takes to control that or how someone can use it like that."

"I hope you will never understand how." Cassidy exhaled, disheartened.

"I fear they will Cassidy, if they remain long enough with us." Kadma then turned to them with pleading eyes. "Now please, let us alone for awhile, please."

Even with all the questions and grievance they had, the Winx did as asked. The Guardians needed the time to do another mourning.

...

The second day the Guardians were back to their usual self, provided that there was anything usual about them.

After a little bit of arguing they had finally agreed that it was time they started to move as both groups wanted it done fast, albeit for different reasons. The Guardians wanted to get back faster and the Winx wanted to save Earth faster.

Most of the argument had been as to how to repay Bloom's parents for the expenses while at the same time finding the last fairy, and making humans believe in them.

In the end they separated into two groups. On the morning Aisha, Cassidy, Taranee, Stella and Bloom searched for jobs while Tecna, Hay Lin, Musa, Kadma and Flora would search for the fairy. On the afternoon they would exchange their roles.

However the fairies, particularly Stella, were not used to work without magic and they got fired on a lot of jobs. Of course the fact that Cassidy often flirted with the patrons didn't help either.

On the other side, the search for the Earth fairy had been a wild goose hunt. After thinking about it they understood that the waves of magic might have been from their target, but each time they arrived somewhere she had been the magic had already dissipated and they were just too many girls on the street.

The only positive note was on the way to make human believe in magic, one of the major points of discord between the two groups.

On the afternoon, after almost begging, they managed to get a small job at a toy store. They were tasked to clean up the storage.  
>Analyzing the masses of work to do, they immediately started with the boxes, moving them into a corner where they would be thrown away.<p>

Hay Lin grabbed one of the boxes and mindlessly turned around, intending to give it to Kadma. However it was Musa who was behind her and got it pressed into her hands.

Their eyes made contact.

Musa made a pout, she still could not believe that she actually had bonded with a backstabber.  
>Hay Lin's face remained impassive, but there was a shine in her eyes that Musa thought was regret.<p>

Musa firmly took the box away from her and stalked away with her nose in the air. She wouldn't fall for it

It had once more been a let down.

Later Flora was moving one of the last boxes from the first section when she stumbled and let it fall, some of the content falling out.

"Look at that thing, it's so sad." Flora said, taking one of the stuffed toys on the ground. The gray and yellow stuffed toy that had probably once been a cute white dog was missing one of its ears and legs.

Kadma paused to see what it was and sighed. "That's what happens when they get old, Flora, they become brittle." She knelt and started to gather the other broken toys on the ground.

"It probably had had an eventful life." Tecna said, passing by her with her own box. She would have helped too but the boxes were really heavy, and without magic she had almost reached her limit already.

"You're right." Flora whispered wistfully.

Then she suddenly brightened up and her magic flared. "I have an idea, why don't we give it another life?" The magic touched the toy, repairing it but also...

"... Flora." Kadma looked up and saw the previously broken toy flying around her head with a broad smile. "What did you do? I though we said no magic. There are cameras here too remember?"

"Well I can hack them." Tecna pointed out. "I still don't really understand why you insist we can't use magic for little things. How are we supposed to... how are we supposed to make humans believe in magic without... " Tecna looked at the toy who was now hovering around Musa. She just had an idea. "We could sell them."

" No!" Kadma said.

"What?" Hay Lin turned from the smiling Musa and looked at them.

"Tecna just think we can't sell those ... 'magical pets'"

"But no one would suspect and children believe easier, and look at Musa, she's been brooding since this morning and now look at her playing with it."

"... She might be right Kadma." Surprisingly, Hay Lin came to her defense. " It's not like the shop owner will regret those toys, and we might be able to repay Bloom's parents faster ."

"I guess... But.." Kadma was desperately trying to find a counter argument . Public magic would attract the authorities and she had bad memories of those. "How are we gonna sell them?"

" ... We would need a shop... so money." Tecna said as she looked at her Omni. She knew of a way, but she was reluctant to use it."Flora do you have a idea?"

"The same as you I guess. But it wouldn't be right." Flora answered.

"Stop lying to yourself and just call Bloom." Hay Lin whined "The girl can get whatever she wants from her parents, we will just repay the price of the shop too."

"And with a little luck the Earth fairy will come to the shop." Musa finally talked, cuddling the dog pet. "I mean, what young girls wouldn't like those sweethearts?"

They all turned to Kadma who growled "... If we can do three in one, I guess we can try."

" Hello, Bloom ..."

Bloom had then called her parents and gotten the green light.

Once more the connection of Bloom's father worked fast and they had a local not far from the main street by the night. The following morning, they were at work, after discussing for awhile they had managed to find a role in the shop for each of them.

Tecna spent her whole day organizing the website for the shop while the other girls set up the different sections and prepared the magical pets.

While they worked together on the artistic parts of the shop Musa started to open up a little to Hay Lin as she found out they had similar taste. It was not yet the greatest of friendship, but she would not jump and try to strangle her.

However Stella and Taranee's relationship was... as burning as the sun.

Tecna had to admit she was at the same time jealous and relieved she had not bound with one of them.

While they were finishing the set up they found one curious girl in front of their shop, looking at one of their magical pet dogs. Tecna had been alone with Stella at that moment and Stella, still irked by her earlier spat with her bounded Guardian, had 'gently' pushed away the girl. However the pink-haired girl remained there for a moment looking at the toy with envy.

Then a second girl came and took the first to the other side of the street.

From where she had been the girls had seemed nice enough, but for some reason she felt chill as she looked at their retreating backs.

Tecna jolted up, turning to Stella "Did you feel that?" It had been like electricity running up her spine.

"Feel what?" Stella tilted her head. "Boredom at having to wait here while the others have fun? I'm sure it was that fire-head's fault if I lost the draw. I should be out with the others. I mean, look at me. Don't you just want to buy everything I sell?" She laughed.

Tecna ticked. " Please, don't be so corny." She really liked Stella. She was fun and all, and always there for them. But sometimes Tecna would really have liked if the sun fairy did not bring everything back to her.

"What did you say?" Stella asked, confused .

"Nothing." Tecna shook her head. Stella would be Stella. " Could you close the store, please? This way no one else will come."

"Okay." Stella skipped away, too happy to have something to do.

When the other girls came back from their promoting campaign a large blast of Earth magic had echoed throughout the city.

...

"Can we go this time?" Bloom asked, already turning around.

"I don't feel it but. Yes. " Cassidy nodded sternly. "It might be a false alert again, but it is too strong to deny."

She had not finished talking when the Winx had already transformed and they were all out at once.

It didn't take long to reach the bridge where the magic was still stagnating. However even after several minutes and the ten of them they found nothing.

"False alert it is then?" Hay Lin asked.

"Looks like it." Musa answered, still looking around.

"Do we get back to the shop then? There were some plants I wanted to check up for the pets."

"I can help if you want, I'm curious about the plants you were using, I never saw them before."

Then a purple light almost blinded them. "Sorry girls, but you won't be going home now." A voice she had hoped they wouldn't hear any time soon came from behind.

"Behind me." A massive shield of fire appeared. Taranee had been faster than any of them.

"You're not bad, little firefly." Ogron smirked as the shield dissipated.

"The Wizards of the Black Circle, what are they doing here?" They were encircled.

"Can't you guess, really?" Taranee growled, hands, hairs and feet still on fire.

"They used us to find the last Fairy of Earth." Bloom guessed, anger flaring. "You won't have her."

"That's why I didn't want to use magic." Cassidy frowned, descending to the river bed.

"Exactly, you fell into our trap. Now give her to us!" Dunman , the shape-shifter with a mohawk, ordered them.

"Come and try." Aisha defied him.

"It'll be a pleasure to pluck your wings." Dunman plunged at her, transformed into a wolf-thing and the fight was on.

Aisha first tried to stop him with her Morphix, but Dunman ripped through it as if it was butter and pounced towards her and the ground.

As she was nearing the ground help came in the form of a chip of river coming to crash on him. "Go take a bath before you touch a girl!"

Aisha just had the time to right herself before she touched dow ."Thank you I guess, Cassidy."

"That what I'm here for." She grinned. "You should just make sure to get better so you don't need me next time."

"I won't."

On the other side of the bridge Hay Lin, Musa \nd Taranee were taking on Ogron.

'A pale, red-haired leader who dreams of plucking our wings and suck energy like a pump... Why do I have a feeling of deja vu ?' Taranee complained mentally towards Hay Lin. She had just sent him one of her hottest fire balls but he seemed to sucked up most of the damage.

'Maybe because he looks like he could been Will's father?' Hay Lin said as she unleashed razor winds to distract the Wizard from Musa. 'He even has the same fucking smirk when he takes our attacks. I tell you fate hates us.'

'Maybe but .. wow. It did pass far.' Taranee sweated, she had been to busy listening to Hay Lin and had only dodge the back ray at the last moment. 'Lets talk about the reason fate might hate us after we wreak this guy.'

'Okay.' " Musa can you shield me, for a sec?"

"Why should I?"

"Musa!"

"Okay ... Disco Shield!"

"I don't know what you're doing, but it won't work." Ogron unleashed black lighting at the shield.

"Urgh." Musa tried to resist but Ogron was too strong and the shield broke.

"You're too weak, fairy."

"Hay Lin!" Musa called worried. Taranee had protected her but she couldn't see the Air Guardian anywhere.

"Try to tank that!" Suddenly she saw a black blur passing by her crashing on the ground.

"Hay Lin!" This time she was elated. Musa couldn't believe she had been worried for that backstabber.

"Not bad." Ogron dusted himself. "Wizards, we retreat. The last fairy is not here. I don't want to lose my time."

Without talking the Wizards had disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

...

The fourth day had been the most hectic. The waves of Magic appeared all around the city, getting stronger each time. Once more they had been forced to cut into groups.

However each time they arrived in a place they only ever found one of the Wizards, along with bruises. Besides the Wizards' already great strength, simple fairy powers were useless against them. The most frustrating was that if not for the Guardians they probably would have died.

It was so depressing that Tecna wanted to cry.

They absolutely had to get to the Believix level, any attempt to fight of Ogron or protect Earth would be useless other way.

To try and cheer themselves up the Winx went to the beach's station. The Guardians had remained behind at the shop to finish arranging it. When Musa asked Hay Lin why they let them alone this time she was answered that they probably wanted some time together, to make the point.

Tecna had to admit that having the Guardians babysitting them at all time was quickly becoming oppressing, and she was not bound with one of them.

There, while Aisha and Musa mounted on the Podium to sing and dance with one of the groups composed of Bloom's old boyfriend, Stella was complaining to Bloom and Flora about Taranee. At one time Flora went to buy some drinks for them, probably just wanting some calm before Stella talked her ears off.

In the mean time, Tecna had decided to work on one of the site's features on of the corner of the bar. She was thinking about making the pets sold online teleported directly to the buyer. But it would take some time to program. Mostly to connect the Intenet of Earth to Magicnet, without merging them."

"Hello, can I sit here?"

Tecna looked up from her Omni and was directly caught by the girl's eyes. Dark blue. "Ah... of course."

"Thank you. My name is Roxy... I'm the daughter of the owner."

"I'm Tecna. This place is good." Tecna said with a little smile. Before looking back to her computer.

"It's his life and pride." The girl was not as cheery as she should have been. "Shouldn't you be partying with the others?"

"I will. I just have some job to finish." Tecna answered continuing to tap on her computer.

"Ah.. So I'm hindering you?" Roxy stood up, embarrassed.

"To be honest, yes a little... Sorry." Tecna answered apologetically. Her computer was being more than a little rebelious.

"In this case, I'll go. Maybe we'll see each other another time." She said before going back to the middle of the bar.

"Strange girl." Tecna noted as she got back to work. "But she seems nice."

…

"Who was that?" Flora asked, offering Tecna a can of her favorite energetic drink before she sat down next to her.

"The daughter of the owner. She probably wanted to know why I wasn't having fun with the others."

"She was right, you should. Half the city should infact. They are all so tense." Flora sighed. Even the flora around seemed to have stopped growing, like prepraing for winter.

"Heatherfield is not far." Tecna answered as an explanation.

Flora still had trouble to believe what had happened there. She had made some research, asking around while she was with Kadma. It sounded like the catastrophe had been like a liberation for the city. In its last two months it had been war zone.

"Yes, they're afraid it will happen here too." Aisha slumped back on the chair next to Flora. "Bloom's friend told me that gangs have become more active here too."

"I saw."

"Do you really believe it was this Will who did that?" Flora shivered "I mean..."

"I'm sure they're exaggerating." Aisha tried to gash them.

"I don't think they do. The book miss Faragonda gave us told about the kind of power she should have. Darkar would have been a small fry for her." Tecna rolled in her usual pragmatic way. Sometimes she really didn't understand when others needed to be rassured.

"We've beaten Darkar two years ago. And we'll soon become even stronger with the Believix." Aisha pumped. Flora had a small smile. "The people we saved the other day in that fire, I almost felt it was coming."

"I hope you're right. Even the Wizards seem afraid of her." Flora cowered. They were supposed to relax but she felt even more anxious.

'Nya?'

…

They opened the store on the fifth day after their arrival. It was an huge succes. It seemed that the little work Tecna had done the day before and the publicity in the streets had worked like a charm. There were so many clients that they hadn't got the time to search for the last fairy even with the ten of them working together.

Maybe victim of their success on the next day the wizards did a trick on them. They enchanted some of their pets to become monsters and wrecked the shop. Once more the Guardians had been the ones to protect them from the strength of their creations. Even if she had been the one to find the solution to cure them ,

Cassidy had basically the same powers as Aisha. The only major difference was that Cassidy was using water as her main weapon when Aisha used morphix, which was supposed to be better. However the difference in skill and strength was painful to see for the fairy of waves.

At night they once more went to the Frutti Music bar.

Aisha had just seated that she felt an other wave of Earth magic, coming from the bar. "Did you feel that?" She asked looking, around. She hoped she had been wrong, she had really wanted to release steam tonight.

"Yes, it came from there." Bloom pointed toward the exit of the bar. There was a girl going out.

"Do you think it is her?" Stella asked, not fairing better than her.

"Most likely, rule be damned." She shot up. "Winx let's go Enchantix." They transformed and Bloom lead them.

They caught up to her on the parking.

"Miss." Aisha called out.

"Yes?" The girl turned around. She had long black hair and a green tank top.

"Not her, please!" Bloom lamented.

" Bloom, what are you doing in those strange clothing?" The dark-haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow. Her tone was already gritting on Aisha's nerves.

"So it's her." They heard a voice they had learned to hate.

"Won't you just go away?" Bloom shouted.

"Why? Your strange friends aren't here this time. You have no chance. Now give us the last fairy and maybe we won't kill you."

"In your dreams." Stella tried to send a Sun blast at him. But as usual it did nothing.

"Don't you understand little fairy, your powers are useless against us."

"Who are you?" The girl trembled on the ground. "Friends of yours Bloom?"

" No! They're not, Mitzi." Bloom's irritation was palpable.

"You should run." Aisha shouted at the girl, putting herself in front of her.

"Ye.. yes." The girl stumbled back up and started to run.

"Ogron, that girl!" Gantlos pointed to the already running girl.

"Rah... Don't believe you can go away!" Anagan announced as he ran to the girl, knocking Musa on his way. However Aisha and Flora were ready this time and used a conjugation of there plant and morphix to make him trip and stuck to the ground.

"Is this your magic?" Mitzi asked with sparkles in her eyes. "You can really do magic, I don't believe it."

"Yet you should, little fairy." Ogron said as he lashed an orb at them.

Tecna and Musa placed themselves on its trajectory and tried to protect them with their shield but the black orb was pushing them back.

Meanwhile Gantlos sent a black wave which took Aisha on the side and Anagan manged to get out of their binding.

While Bloom led Mitzi away she could hear the shouts of Stella fighting against Dunman.

They were pushed back along the streets, barely managing to put this Mitzi out of the line of fire. It was their first fight against the Wizards without the Guardians with them and they felt it in their bones.

She was thinking about telling Stella to try contacting Taranee as they were fighting Gantlos when she heard a shout.

"Fine, I believe in you Bloom. Now save me." Mitzi ordered as she was blocked under Dunman's fallen form. The weaker Wizard had been shot by Bloom's Dragon Flame but he wouldn't be down for long.

She felt something click inside her head. It was what they had been waiting for. Mitzi's plea had been reluctant, but sincere.

"Winx Believix!" They shouted in unison.

"Finally." Aisha murmured. She felt the new power coil around her.

From there on the fight had been easier. However new power never came with mastery and the Wizards were still stronger. They managed to form their circle and got Mitzi.

However to Bloom's delight Mitzi was rejected. She wasn't the good one.

"A dud. Again. I'm starting to believe someone is leading us astray." Ogron raged launching a dark ray at them.

"Aisha." A voice she knew very well called as a pink shield manifested around her.

"Nabu?"

'Yelp' She heard a small shout on the side from where one of the black ray had hit. Maybe a stray animal had taken the shot.

"What are you doing here?" The other girls all protested at the same time. Now that she looked all the boys were here.

"Looking after you. Until now those new girls had done a good job but..." Riven started to answer as he made a sweep at Anagan.

"So you spied on us." Musa seethed angrily.

"I can't believe it!" Stella shouted. "Do you believe so little in us that we got two teams of babysitters?"

"It's not the moment, Stella." Brandon objected.

"He is right you know. We got to get rid of them first." Flora tried to calm them down, holding the Wizards with her vines. However Aisha knew her best friend, she could hear she was also disappointed.

"We'll leave you to your devices." Ogron said as the usual black hole appeared.

As they were about to vanish Gantlos liberated a seismic wave which making the boys fall on their backs. "We don't have power to lose from you."

…

"Are you alright?" They called down to their lovers. Temporally forgetting her grudge against Sky she prepared to land when she heard something.

"Hey ! Do you hear someone crying too?" Musa asked turning away from her dispute with Riven.

Everyone calmed down to listen, the boys still sour at being pushed away. "Yes! It's coming from over there." Flora pointed to one of the streets they had come from and flew into it, the other Winx following after her and letting the specialists behind.

As they flew Bloom noticed the rubble on the narrow street. It was the result of Gantlos's attacks on them while they had been running after Mitzi.

Turning into another corner she saw that Flora stopped, a shocked expression on her usually smiling face.

"What is … OH!" Bloom was about to ask what had Flora like this when she saw it herself. It was heart wrenching

There was a girl she was sure she had seen back at the Frutti bar. She appeared to be physically alright but she was crying. It was her cry they had heard. Next to her under one of the fallen rocks was the breathless body of what had probably been her dog.

"Isn't she?" She heard Aisha ask. She cocked her head and saw Tecna nodding. They knew the girl.

"We're sorry." Flora sobbed, crouching next to the girl. Bloom's instinct was to try to save the animal, but here she could only make things worse. They had arrived too late.

The pink haired girl gazed up at Flora, tears blurring her features. Bloom remembered now, it was Roxy. Tecna had told them about her.

"..." She tried to mumble something. There was something other than sorrow in her blue eyes.

"You...( sob ) … You're the fairies … right?"

"Yes." They slowly nodded. They were dumfounded . She knew they were fairies.

"YOU're supposed to be the good ones right?" The girl screeched.

"... Yes." Stella answered hesitantly. Even she was touched by the sight before their eyes.

"Then why? Why aren't you saving him?" She continued. None of them could do anything in front of the bloody corpse.

"We can't!" Bloom hugged herself as if she was the one who needed comfort. She had saved the dimension several times. But saving the life of a dog, even with their new power, she couldn't.

"But …" The girl mumbled, her features not knowing which feeling to show. "I won't forgive them..."

"Them... Did you see the one who ..." Aisha said surprised.

"Yes... I was going after Artu who had escaped when I found him yelping at that...Wizard." She stumbled.

Bloom tilted her head. 'The word she employed.' Did she knew more that they thought.

"I was calling for Artu when that blond man fell in front of me. He was about to lash at me but you flew by us." Ignorant of Bloom's inner doubt Roxy continued her tale and pointed at Tecna. " He saw you and... he went after you...you probably saved my life." The girl looked down. " But I followed. I was curious and saw the fight from afar. Artu followed me... he was trying to protect me...that wave.. he took the wave on the side... it should have been me."

"We're sorry." Bloom said as she felt tears on her cheeks. She remembered having heard yelp after they escaping Ogron's last attack. 'It was probably then.'

"It's... not really you're fault." The girl was gazing into the void with a strange smile on her lips. "She had said it was dangerous."

"Who said that?" Bloom picked up. "And how did you know we were fairies?"

"That would be because I told her." A young woman's voice echoed from the other side of the alley. From there emerged a rather short girl looking around their age. She had rather reddish hair and was wearing an ample gray sweatshirt matching her jogging trousers. In the shadow of the alley she could see her eyes.

While Bloom had been asserting the intruder she had crossed over and joined with her apparent friend. "Sorry for Artu Roxy, I came when I heard your cry."

'Something is wrong in the way she said those words', Bloom thought.

However she didn't have the time to ponder as Roxy answered to the mysterious girl.

"It's... not your fault W." She was shaking so much that she was unable to get up.

"I know. You must be really sad." The girl said as she helped Roxy stand. "You truly loved him, it's okay to cry." She took her face in one hand and wiped her tears.

With the other hand she took a lighter from her pocket and lit the corpse in front of their eyes.

"ARTU!" Roxy fought against the girl's grip, trying to go back to her dog.

The girl held her back, pressing Roxy against her chest and hiding the scene from her eyes.

"How could you?" Bloom finally shouted, offended. The scene had been so surreal that she had been unable to move before it was finished.

"Would you wish for him to rot here." The girl fixed her with a dark glare. "Would you rather she had seen what was under the rubble?" They all looked at the flame.

"Believe me. It's the best way."

' Damn it.' It was frustrating but the girl was right. "I see."

Bloom turned back to them just as the newcomer shoved Roxy onto Bloom.

"Wha..?" She exclaimed. She looked up and saw that the girl was already heading out of the alley. "Isn't she your friend, you should help her in moment like that."

"I'm not the best at comforting a broken heart." She turned around and gave them a disturbing smile. "I'm sure some new friends would help her... understand."

Once more Bloom couldn't help but notice how the way she talked was strange. 'In fact everything is strange about her.'

"Roxy !"

The aforementioned crying girl turned back to her friend.

"Come to see me later. I have a present for you, and even so it might be hard. I'm sure it'll help you."

The girl in Bloom's arms squirmed and slowly. acquiesced "Yes."

Before the girl could try to vanish again Tecna called her. "How do you know we are fairies?"

Bloom wanted to face-palm. She had been so caught up with Roxy's sadness that she had forgotten the claim.

"You talk a bit too much, I heard you." The girl smiled gently before sniping back down.

Bloom was shocked. 'She believed us just for that.'

"Well, now it's really time I go." She looked at the sky, " If you stand by her, we will meet again."

"Wait!" Stella bursted out. "We are not finished."

"I am." The words echoed as she disappeared in the shadows of the corner of the alley.

Before any of them could go after her they heard the Guardians call from above.

"Is everything alright?" Taranee shouted as she flew down. From where she was she couldn't see Roxy in her arms.

Aisha answered hesitantly. "For us well... But."

"I see you have changed." Cassidy noted as she touched groud next to her bounded fairy. "You seem stronger."

"Yes, we finally reached Believix." Musa scanted, trying to not meet their eyes. "It didn't do us much good however."

Hay Lin followed her eyes and gasped. "Isn't she … Roxy? What is she doing here?"

"You know her?" Both Stella and Taranee asked startled, Stella glared at Taranee.

"Yes, she was the last client I had to run after yesterday. After the Wizards played that trick." Hay Lin explained still looking at the girl. "The one which had nothing."

Bloom remembered. They had sent her first because she was the fastest. Hay Lin had returned before they were out saying everything was alright.

"What happened to her?" Hay Lin looked at each of them.

"She was attacked." Bloom answered first.

"She followed us after the Wizards ran after Mitzi." Flora followed.

"Are you sure she was attacked? There's only a few bruises." Kadma told in a reassuring tone standing next to her, hands glowing a healing green around Roxy's arms.

"The problem is not me." Roxy jerked out of Bloom's arms as she pushed Kadma away. The Guardians looked quizzically at them as the human girl shivered, tears coming back.

"She was protected by her dog. From both the blow and the falling rubble caused by Gantlos' last gift." Tecna related biting on her nails.e We should have made sure no one was there."

"They'll pay." She heard Roxy swear between her teeth as her face distorted in rage. "For Artu and for mother, they'll pay."

"You shouldn't go down the path of revenge, it only leads to disaster." Taranee said gravely.

"Yeah, you would know about that." Stella mentioned ironically.

"Yes." Taranee acknowledged flatly. "We do."

The answer shocked Roxy out of her rummaging, she was now staring at the Guardian of Fire. "..."

"Believe us, we expereinced those results first hand." Hay Lin comfirmed as she traced her own ' tears'. "The scars are still there."

"We'll see." Roxy mumbled shyly before shifting to Bloom, observing her up to down. "I can't believe she was right." Her voice was shaking as if afraid. After all that happened to her she had the right.

"..." Roxy mumbled something and then, suddenly , she shot up and out run of the alley where her friend had disappeared minutes ago.

Bloom tried to catch her. ' I'm not ready ' She thought she had heard.

"Wait!"

Cassidy stopped her from running after Roxy by catching her wrist.

"She needs some time alone." She said. No doubt in her voice but worry in her eyes.

Bloom looked back at the corner and sighed "I know."

"I can see why but... I can't believe you burned the corpse." Kadma was looking as the ash marks below the rubble.

Nothing remained of the body , not even the bones. They could still smell the lingering scent of metal the blood left in the air.

"It wasn't me." Bloom defended herself. She wasn't accused of anything but she felt she had to. " It was Roxy's friend, she brought a lighter."

"Her friend? But that fire was magic." Taranee looked at her in utter disbelief. It was true that the fire had been exceptionaly potent.

"Where is she?"

"She was gone before you arrived. She said she had things to do." The Guardians stared at Musa while she related the fact. "She added that Roxy would understand better with us."

"What did she look like? Did she give a name?" Hay Lin huried them while floating to the corner, looking for clues as to the girl's identity.

"She... actually I can't remember." It was strange, all that remained in her memories was a vague silhouette. She briefly hoped her friends had more. But they all had the same deceived frown.

"Me neither... Hey!" Stella had an offended shout and gave a dark glare to Taranee. Bloom guessed she had felt Taranee peek through her mind.

"They really don't remember." Taranee said, not caring for Stella's animosity. It was not the first time she had done it and wouldn't be the last they knew.

At least now Stella seemed to be wising up. 'Maybe thanks to the Believix.' Bloom thought.

"I don't even remember her voice, " Musa pointed out, baffled. "I remember her knowing about us being fairies however."

The Guardians quirked an eyebrow at that.

"She knew?" Kadma asked. "She was not surprised?"

"Not that I can remember. As far as I can guess she was the one who told Roxy who.. we.. were." Tecna face lit up and she turned to the Fire Guardian, her finger pointed up. " You said that the fire she used had traces of magic, didn't you ?"

"Yes. Where are you going with that?" Taranee nodded, thoughtful.

Bloom had to admit she didn't see the point either but she knew that when Tecna was like that she was onto something.

Suddenly Flora's eyes went wide in realization, looking up to her fellow fairy. "Do you think... She is the one we are searching for?"

"Ah!" Clapping her hands Aisha followed that line of thought. "That might explain why she didn't feel right. It might be her awakening power."

"If that's the case... She may have left because she thought the Wizards were not far away." Bloom continued, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. They seemed to click, but the image was a blur. They were missing something.

"Then why not ask for your help?" Kadma asked sceptic. It was a good question Bloom had to admit.

"She must need time." Bloom still remembered how it was for her at first. "Or she doesn't trust us. She... seemed like the loner kind."

"If she knows about the Wizards, she would know what they did to her people." Cassidy countered ."She could also want to avenge herself."

"If she really is the fairy we're after." Hay Lin shuddered."I have a Bad feeling about this."

For a while they remained there, staring grimly at each other in silence. They had to do something, but what?

For once Bloom was at a loss.

"... Either way, we have to go back. We should remain around Roxy." She finally decided.

The girls all nodded in accordance.

"She is our best chance to find that girl." Kadma acquiesced.

"There is that." She stammered. It wasn't Bloom biggest concern right now. "I worry more about the shock she must have felt after everything. I'm afraid that she might to something reckless."

"If you say so." Cassidy shrugged. "As I said, as long as 'she' doesn't show up you're the ones who lead this ball." She reminded them with an amused wink.

Bloom and the others gulped in unison.

She wasn't sure if it had been such a good decision anymore. Even if they finally had their Believix now they were still a long way from defeating the Wizards, let alone save Earth.

The Guardians smirked playfully. "In the mean time, I think you should go to see your boyfriends." Hay Lin smiled at them, getting to a less serious topic. "I hear them waking up."

"Ah!" Bloom gasped. "...Maybe." She had almost forgotten about them.

"You're right." Flora smiled weakly. The both of them turned back to their human form and walked to the more lively street that led where they had left the boys.

"I'm not going." Stella growled. She also returned to her human form and, under her disbelieving eyes walked away in the opposite direction. Bloom knew that Stella could be stubborn but now was not the moment.

Taranee had a defeated sight.

'Their relation is not getting better either it seems'. Bloom frowned.

"Me neither" Musa screeched, going after Stella who already was disappearing around that corner of the alley. "Tell him to get back where I think." She shouted before they could no longer see her.

At that point only the Guardians were still in their battle form, still unable to shed them off.

"Pffft... I'll go with the." Tecna giggled. "They might do something stupid otherwise. Tell Timmy that I want to talk to him later, he is not forgiven." She ran after their friends.

"Ok. See you later." Bloom answered with Flora and Aisha, who would go with them to see Nabu.

Contrary to Stella and Musa. "Let's go girls." Aisha said, her step echoing on the grounds. Aisha wanted to state her grievance now.

...

Cassidy could not remember the last time she had flown so much in one week.

It couldn't be helped, it was the quickest mean of transport they had. "It's good that we don't have boy problems, right girls?" She had decided to fly on the back this time, to look at the stars.

"Yes. I'm too old for that." Kadma acknowledged seriously.

It almost made Cassidy sad, after all she still had the mind of woman in her early twenty. "Why did I even broach on that subject again?"

"You maybe. But not us." Taranee snarled back. "But you're right. I don't want boy problems anytime soon."

"Me neither." Hay Lin muttered.

Cassidy looked back at their faces. They were darkened, sorrowful. A light bulb lit in her mind and she wanted to crash her head against the hardest place she could find. "Sorry!" Cassidy sincerely apologized. She had forgotten how their last meeting with their exes had gone.

"It's nothing." Hay Lin assured her. "It was our own fault."

"You should not blame yourselves for that. It's also their fault for being weak and falling for her mind game." Kadma admonished them.

Cassidy mentally agreed, they shouldn't be down for that.

"I notice you don't say it isn't our fault at all." Taranee remarked.

"Because it is." Kadma answered. "But let's not talk about that, with some luck you won't see them again."

"You know what I think about luck, Kadma." Taranee said with an air of finality. The subject of boys was closed and locked away.

As they flew back silently Cassidy wondered if once everything was finished she would find a lover for herself.

' Don't delude yourself Cassidy, it'll never end.'

…

"Will!" Elyon called out as soon as her Queen entered the loft. "Where did you go?" She asked, turning pleading eyes to the dark brown orbs.

"Oh! Were you worried for me?" Will grinned at her.

Elyon felt her heart skip a beat. Even disguised as a human and holding back her powers Elyon found her breathtaking.

"Of course not." Elyon snarled, closing part of the distance between them. "It's just that... I woke up alone in the bed and..."

"You thought I got out to play alone?" Having made her way next to Elyon in her usual gait Will took her chin in her graceful hand.

Elyon felt slightly feverish, which outwardly amused Will.

"...Yes" Elyon admitted sheepishly. "You promised I would have one for myself." She pouted in a way that could have been found childish were it not from such a deranged girl.

"And you will have one." Will laughed slightly. "I never lie, remember?"

Elyon closed her eyes as she felt her queen's hand pinch her cheek.

"I just felt that our little butterflies took too long to get to the next stage." Will explained with an annoyed tone.

Elyon heard Will make her way past her towards their bed and faced to follow. "And?" She anxiously queried.

"I decided to take a winning bet." Will smiled darkly which made Elyon shudder. She knew that smile for the one her queen would have when she had ' played a bad prank '. "Still, that dog almost messed everything up dying like that. Although I can guess why he did that." She frowned slightly as she took her place on the couch.

"You mean Roxy's?" Elyon was about to sit next to her when she saw that annoying cat jump and take her place.

' Why can't that pest already be away?' She was trying to see if she could glare the furball to death.

"...You killed it?" Her eyes crawled back on the opalecent majesty they were resting on.

"No, of course not. The Wizards did." Will smirked. "At least his death will be useful." She slowly stroke the cat's chesnut fur with her right hand.

"You mean...?" Elyon beamed. Were things finally going to move?

"Yes... Who knew that I would find another use for her besides being a trophee... And an useful way to tease you."

"Meany." Elyon finally sat. Now that she was almost rid of of the furball she felt a lot better.

"After all, I can do what I want with you." Will reminded her, sendind a tremor through Elyon's ... Heart? "Now that I think about it, did Nigel come back?" She tilted her head, getting back to the ongoing plans.

Elyon found the question was useless, Will could feel her slaves wherever they were. Nevertheless she answered, deciding that her queen just wanted to talk. "Yes, he said he had to get clean from the blood."

Elyon had been surpised to find out that he was out too when she had woken up. However the blood had been expected, Nigel was as zaelous as herself.

She had also been jealous that he was the one sent to take care of the trash. It was always fun to hear their screams.

"Good, I just hope they're enough remains to make a little package." They both frowned, sincerely wondering. "Well, if there is not he know what will happen." Will dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Soooo, who was the poor victim?" Elyon queried as she elongated on the couch. Will used the opportunity to use her lap as a pillow and the trophee mewled.

"Let's just say that the Fairy leader could appreciate the gift, if she was honest." She laughed mysteriously.

Sometimes Elyon wished she could delve in Will's mind.

As she peered into those dark brown eyes she knew that now wasn't one of those times. Will was her queen for a good reason. Most people would shudder away seeing those, but Elyon had long ago lost the will to look away and had accepted the truth within them. "So, what is next? You still haven't revealed the full plan to me."

"That's because it is always moving my dear, just like my whim."

Those orbs she was lost in glittered with sparks of dark blue.

"But, to answer your question, now we wait for Roxy to come pick up our friend here." Will smiled again. " Then... I don't want the fairies to chase after me for the wrong reason so... I think the puppet is ready to show her wings"

Elyon grinned. 'Soon.'

Soon the true hunt would start.

Soon the symphony of desperate cries would sing anew to her ears as she followed her.

Elyon would never regret the choice she had made that night almost two years ago.

...

Roxy couldn't believe what had happened. Artu had been by her side for most of her life, he had helped her getting through both good and bad times.

But now he was gone, not a trace remained.

And all of that because of what? Because she was a magic being and some power-hungry scums wanted her powers.

Powers that were useless as they were, not able to save what was precious to her.

At first she had wanted to avenge herself.

She was not so sure anymore. Not after talking with the Winx.

The fairies had tried to talk to her after it had all happened .They had told her they would be there if she ever needed someone to talk to but she could feel they were after something else.

They didn't know yet she was the one they were searching... From the way they asked questions about her, they thought it was Will.

'Will...'

Would she have been able to do something had she asked her to?

When she had arrived it was already too late, but if she had called her earlier. 'Maybe she could have...'

Roxy shook her head, she better not linger on that thought.

The dark angel was too much of a mystery. Fascinating, but terrifying at the same time. Roxy had seen her use her power on a few occasions, but always for trivial things. Yet, there was not a doubt in Roxy's mind that she was the center of it all. Whatever it was.

Now, the night had already fallen. She had parted from the fairies with a promise to meet them the next day and to not put herself in danger. However she was not going home yet.

Will had said she had a present for her after giving the last rite to Artu.

Roxy was not in a festive mind-set, but she had to admit that she did want to talk it out with her. And there was always that strange pull she had to go to her.

It was only the second time she got to the loft, but the door was shining to her like a beacon in the night. Or more accurately, the one behind it was.

Roxy knocked on the door. "Will are you..."

The doors opened on the red-headed girl "Yes Roxy, I'm here." She answered, opening the door wider to let a passage. "You can enter."

"Were you waiting for me?" Roxy asked, surprised by the speed Will had answered.

"Yes, I was. I was the one to invite you remember?" She smiled, closing the door Roxy had not even seen she had crossed. "Now come, I'm sure there are plenty of things you want to ask."

"Yes..." Roxy stammered, walking to the chair she had used the last time. "Can I...?"

"Of course. You really must be tired after all that happened." Will smiled, disappearing behind one of the doors.

Roxy sat, tense. Truth be told she hadn't any question this time. Will had already told her most of the answers she sought on the first time they had met.

She had come because Will had invited her, and here was the only place she felt safe.

Which was strange as the loft still reeked of what she now knew was blood. Here the only one who could hurt her was the one she had come to see, Roxy knew it would be painful if she ever was to be on Will's bad side.

"Are you taking your dog's death well?" Will asked from behind the door, but she could have been just next to her so clear the voice was. "You looked like you were about to break down earlier."

As she was waiting for Will, Roxy felt her eyes moisten.

"How could I?" She seethed . She had been crying for the whole night. She had cried so much that she believed she had no tear to weep anymore but the mere mention of her lost friend opened the valve.

"Losing a being dear to you is always hard but you shouldn't let it stop you to move on." Will answered solemnly.

"How would you know?" Roxy answered as the door opened. Roxy saw Will had a covered oval box in her hand. It probably contained her present.

"I saw it countless time, that expression you have right now, I even saw it once on myself." Will delicately posed the box in front of her. "I don't want you to end up like the others."

"I couldn't do anything, even with..." Roxy continued to cry, taking her head in her hands.

"Your powers aren't yet strong enough. You would need a Heart, even with your affinity." Will answered matter of factly. Roxy looked up in surprise.

"Affinity?" She asked between her tears.

"So you haven't figured it out yourself hum? Well, it did take me more than a week to guess." Will got up of her seat. "Roxy, you're the fairy of beasts."

"Beasts?" Roxy was dumbfounded once more, she didn't like the sound of it.

"Yes, beasts, animals. You can manipulate them, take a part of their power for yourself." Will explained. "That is why you can so easily enthral them to you."

"You mean... Artu..." She had immediately made the connection. Could it have been her fault more than she thought?

"He truly loved you." Will answered, which made her feel slightly better. "Un-mastered powers can have dear consequences. That's why I'm hiding yours from the others." Will smirked at her. "But ... once mastered, you'll understand yourself better. Use them as you see fit." She opened her hand as if looking something inside.

"You did what?" Roxy jumped out of her chair. She felt offended.

"I hid your power from the Wizards and Fairies. At the rate they were developing the hunters would have already found you. The Fairies aren't strong enough by themselves to protect you too." Will rounded around her, gently but firmly making her sit back. "Would you prefer to have died along with your friend?"

Roxy made no with her head as she shuddered, remembering the yelp of her friend as he took the blast.

"Good. Make sure that his sacrifice is not in vain." The way she said it sounded like an order but Roxy did not linger on it. After all she was right.

"I need to get stronger." She muttered. She heard Will giggle slightly.

"Yes, you do. Or you'll only be a spectator of the game." Will agreed, caressing her cheek as she got back to her own seat. "And for that I have a little present for you, I know it might be painful with Artu's death but you'll need it even more now, Fairy of beasts."

She touched the cover of the box which disappeared in a 'puf', revealing that it was in fact an animal's cage. With inside a chestnut cat.

"Wha... are you ... Won't she?" Roxy was at a loss for word as every kind of emotion overtook her. On one side she was happy to get such a present as she had always wanted a cat, and now that Artu was no more she was afraid of truly be alone, magical Pets not counting. On the other hand she was afraid that it would be like betraying her oldest friend to take a new one so soon. She also feared what could happen to this little dear if it got taken in the cross-fire her life was soon getting into.

Once more Roxy felt tears run down her cheeks.

"As I said, you'll need her. So just make sure nothing happens." She grinned. "But don't worry, she is made of stronger stuff." She opened the cage with a shock of lightning, making the cat jump. 'Nyaw'. Roxy caught it, a small blue light getting from her hand to the cat. She felt like a bond forming and knew that Will was right.

"Now do you have any questions?"

Roxy remained like that for awhile, pondering on what the gesture meant and on what she had learnt from Will.

The supposedly dead girl had showed her a lot of things, most of which she would have preferred not to know. In a little more than a week she had seen more injustice, suffering and betrayal than in her whole life. More times than once had she wanted to tear those bastards a new one, and had even done so when Will let her.

But each time Will had remained impassible, like she was just watching an amusing show, or waiting her turn in a sick game.

'She has stopped to care.' Knowing that fact, a question made its way in Roxy's head.

"... Why?" Roxy looked at Will, who raised an eyebrow. "Why help me I mean... even I can see you're not... exactly on the good side." She stammered.

Will chuckled.

Then she laughed out loud.

"That was... wow. Not exactly on the good side heh? Well, you're right."

Roxy was taken aback. What had she said that was so funny?.

Will sighed almost languidly. "The answer to your question is easy. I guide you because you interest me Roxy, you remind me of someone I knew."

"Who?" Roxy was baffled, she had not been expecting that. Who could she remind Will off?

"I think you'll find out yourself soon enough." She replied that same enigmatic tone she had used each time Roxy had asked anything about Will's past.  
>"Do you have anything else in mind?" Will locked her eyes in hers, not letting her evade them.<p>

"Why am I so fascinated by you?" She asked the question that had been on her mind since her first dream. It had gotten out just like that.

Will grinned at her and took her free hand in hers "Because you're mine." She whispered. It was as if time itself had stopped as the words made their way into her mind. She could almost feel her blood freeze.

"You're joking, right? It's not funny you know." Roxy was livid, cold sweat running down her back. She wanted to go away but she couldn't. It was the same each time Will played with her like that.

"I never lie." Will whispered before letting go of her hand. She then gave her the cage. "You should go now, it's so late it's early."

Roxy complied. She put her new pet in her box and slowly walked out the door.

"Good day." She heard Will chuckle before she exited the loft.

Once the door had closed behind her she ran towards her house. She could feel her back itching where her Wings would sprang.

' What did she mean?'

The question tortured her until she was in her room.

As the sun rose above the skyline she could still feel 'her' touch on her cheek.

Roxy realized that she needed someone to talk to but Will was serious when she warned not to tell anyone about her. Roxy sighed, she felt like a rag doll after a turn in the washer.

"I really need to get stronger." She said to her new pet, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And I need to get you a name."

* * *

><p><strong>FoR: Thank for the reviews, Please continue and tell me what you think truthfully.<br>**

**Heimrish : Why thank for something that's yet to come?**

**FoR : Because they will.**

**Heimrish : (whispering) Isn't he a little to conceited .**

**Yan Lin : Let him hope a little.**

**For : You should hope too. I'm the one who decide what happen to you grand-daughter. ( Wince and Pause a little) Well, Me and The red head down here.**

**Heimrish : Aren't you the author ? You looked pretty proud of it last time.**

**FoR: Yes, but I can't make them do things out of their character without destroying my story.**** I twist the world****, I tell the tell and guide it along the path I want, but they make their choices. Even I don't know how it will end in the end.**

**Yan Lin (confused) : Didn't you just say you decide what happen to my grand daughter.**

**FoR : I do .  
>( turn to the screen ) See you in "<strong>Chapter 4: The Last Fairy on Earth ?<strong>"**


End file.
